Tarde para volverse a amar?
by Val rod
Summary: ¿el corazon tiene memoria?¿un reencuentro puede cambiar tanto la historia? ¿una mentira puede llegar a romper una supuesta felicidad?¿existe un tiempo determinado para el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi

Un regreso

En la habitación de una gran mansión en Nueva York una joven pareja descasa luego de un largo viaje desde Inglaterra, había sido un día lleno de emociones desde la despedida de sus seres queridos en el aeropuerto londinense hasta su llegada al nuevo mundo, al llegar a la mansión que había sido del padre de el ambos cayeron rendidos y decidieron que lo mejor era esperar hasta el día siguiente para comenzar con sus labores

El era un joven médico de 25 años de edad, acababa de terminar su especialización en neurología, mientras que ella era hermosa joven fotógrafa llena de vida. Ellos se habían conocido desde ya varios años, cuando el llego con su padre a vivir a esa ciudad, ella era su vecina de la casa de junto, cuando el llego a esa ciudad contaba con tan solo 15 años mientras que ella tenía 12

durante la primera noche en la mansión , ella decidió irse a dormir temprano mientras que el siguió leyendo uno de sus libro favoritos por unos minutos más, una hora después el subió a la habitación , tomo su lugar en la cama junto a ella , tratando de conciliar el sueño , pero unas horas después y luego de estar durante 10 minutos observando al techo se dio cuenta que otra vez era presa del insomnio , consciente de que probablemente durante algún tiempo no lograría poder dormir , sintió la necesidad de tomar un poco de agua , así que se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al tocador que estaba en la habitación , pues la servidumbre ahí había colocado una jarra con agua por si era necesaria , luego de haber bebido un poco y todavía con el vaso en la mano , camino hasta el gran ventanal que se encontraba en el cuarto , miro hacia un enorme jardín el cual estaba lleno de rosas de todos los colores y observando la maravillosa vista nocturna dejo que sus pensamientos comenzaran a volar

otra vez aquí estoy , desde aquel terrible accidente no había podido regresar al que según mi padre fue el lugar que me vio nacer , ya han pasado alrededor de 10 años desde aquel día en que lo perdí todo y vaya que lo perdí todo pues soy un hombre con presente y tal vez futuro , pero sin pasado , como me gustaría poder recordar quien fui en el pasado , como es que fue mi infancia, me gustaría recordar cómo es que era mi madre , pero desde aquel accidente en el cual perdí la memoria, perdí todo eso que le da individualidad a un hombre , ahora solo se lo que mi padre logro contarme, no puedo decir que sea infeliz con la persona que soy ahora , pues eh logrado triunfar en todos los aspectos que me propuesto , estoy a punto de casarme con alguien que me quiere y me lo ha demostrado siempre , yo también la quiero , no sé si esto sea amor , pues nunca he sentido con ella lo que muchas personas dicen es amor , eso se sentir mariposas en el estomago y sentir que se camina entre nubes , pero estoy seguro que la quiero , que me siento bien al estar a su lado , que me muchas veces me complementa , a lo mejor y eso es mi forma de amar , aunque pesando en el amor ¿ alguna vez me abre enamorado en el pasado? , esta incertidumbre de no saber quien fui es realmente frustrante , pero no me daré por vencido , ahora que por fin logrado regresar al lugar donde empezó todo puedo asegurar que lograre recuperar aquel pasado que es desconocido para mi , aun puedo oír en mi mente las últimas palabras de mi padre antes de morir , me dedica que buscara mi felicidad y que toda la verdad acerca del pasado que el cayo se encuentra aquí en América , pero por dónde empezar , yo aquí no conozco a nadie , será empezar desde cero , lo único que vagamente mi mente me dice de mi pasado es una joven de mirada profunda son unos ojos verdes realmente bellos, esa es la única pista que tengo ,aunque no puedo asegurar su ella es una recuerdo real o solo un juego de mi mente , pero tengo que encontrar alguna forma de descubrir ese pasado que ha sido olvidado por mí , lo único que me reconforta es que se que no estoy solo y ella con la que pronto será parte de mi vida estará apoyándome – pensaba para sí mismo el joven médico mientras observaba por el ventanal

Mientras tanto en un pequeño departamento de la misma ciudad una pareja de enamorados llegaba a su casa

Candy , amor ,yo creo que no podre aguantar este ritmo de vida, la cena que nos ofreció la tía abuela estuvo maravillosa pero eso de convivir con toda la alta sociedad de Estados Unidos , no es muy bonito- dijo Terry mientras abrazaba a su novia sentados en el sofá

Pues mi amor, que querías tienes que aceptar que no es nada sencillo ser el novio de la hija del patriarca del Andrew – dijo Candy divertida ya que no era que se sintiera rica sino que le gustaba jugar con su novio

Cierto se me olvidaba, que desde que Albert tomo su lugar como cabeza de familia, ya eres su hija, ósea que la no vas a ser tarzan pecoso, sino mas bien la Dama pecas – dijo Terry echándose a reír de sus ocurrencias

Candy también comenzó a reír con él y dijo – que diría Albert si viera como nos reímos de su posición

De seguro te deshereda, imagínate si él hubiera estado consiente de a quién iba adoptar te aseguro que no lo hace – dijo Terry divertido

Amor que malo eres, pues de ser así no nos hubiéramos conocido eh – dijo Candy haciendo puchero

No, no digas eso, que bueno que Albert, te adopto, que hubiera hecho yo sin ti – dijo Terry abrazando nuevamente a su novia

Pues ya pasaste una temporada sin mí, o ya se te olvido los tres años que fuiste el esposo de Susana maslow – dijo Candy un poco melancólica pues era un tema todavía duro para ella

No, no se me olvida esa temporada en la cual realmente me porte como un tonto, fueron los 3 años más largos de mi vida, pero lo importante es que Susana se dio cuenta que jamás la iba amar como te amo a ti y lo bueno es que recapacite a tiempo ya que ahora estoy contigo y ya pronto cesemos marido y mujer ya solo es cuestión de un año – dijo Terry abrazando mas fuerte a Candy

Un año, de seguro el tiempo se nos va a ir de volada – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Pues si por mi fuera yo me caso mañana mismo, no sabes todo lo que pueda pasar en una año – dijo Terry

¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué es lo que te imaginas que pudiera pasar en un año? – dijo Candy no creyendo que un año era mucho para preparar una boda

No sé, a lo mejor un día te encuentras un chico que su mirara te cautive, te enamores de él y me dejes – dijo Terry en forma de burla pero haciéndose el dramático

Vaya que eres actor amor, como crees que eso pudiera pasar, a la única persona que amo eres tu – dijo Candy con una sonrisa dándole un beso en los labios- pero sabes que creo que ya es hora de irnos a acostar ya que mañana se cumplen 10 años de la muerte de Anthony y la tía abuela organizo una ceremonia en su honor y tenemos que ir

¿Tenemos? Tu sabes que tu jardinerito lo respeto, pero no me gusta ir a eso – dijo Terry abrazándola

Tenemos, bueno al menos yo sí, o acaso me vas a dejar ir sola o todavía tienes celos de mi Anthony – dijo Candy para hacer enojar a Terry

¿Celos yo? ¿Cuándo en tenido celos? Pero está bien mañana vamos a la ceremonia del jardinerito – dijo Terry recalcando lo ultimo para molestar a Candy

Nunca cambiaras verdad amor-dijo Candy

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí traigo esta nueva propuesta, no crean que dejare otra oportunidad inconclusa, es solo que esta idea me venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo

Para este fic me inspire en la Candy de Tarde de Ricardo Arjona, espero sea de su agrado y por favor espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia todo son bien recibidos


	2. Chapter 2Primer encuentro

Primer encuentro

A la mañana siguiente Terry y Candy fueron a la ceremonia que la tía abuela había preparado con motivo de los 10 años desde la muerte de uno de sus sobrinos, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido para la mayoría de la familia Andrew este suceso seguía siendo muy doloroso, era una herida que quizá nunca podrían cerrar

Durante la ceremonia que fue muy emotiva, primero hablo en sacerdote dando un discurso que realmente conmovió a todos los presentes acerca de que es lo que sucede cuando las personas se van, después lo más allegados a él dijeron palabras acerca de su sentir, primero Albert, seguido de la tía abuela, Archí y por ultimo Candy, quien recordó una de las últimas frases dichas por el rubio

A todos los presentes lo único que puedo decir acerca de Anthony , es que a pesar de ser muy joven nos enseño a muchos lo que es realmente lo que es la vida, a valorar cada instante en el que estamos aquí , siendo consientes de cada uno es arquitecto de su propio destino, a vivir sin miedo del que pasara mañana , disfrutando el aquí y ahora para que así en el momento en que nos toque marcharnos de este mundo lo hagamos sabiendo que fuimos capaces de disfrutar la belleza de la vida , por ultimo puedo decir que el vivirá siempre en el corazón de todas las personas que le amamos – dijo Candy con los ojos cristalizados y con un nudo en la garganta mientras era aplaudida por todos los presentes en la reunión

Terminando el evento Terry y Candy fueron los primeros en retirarse, mientras iban en el auto de él, por unos minutos había un silencio que comenzaba a ser incomodo para el actor, ya que Candy solo miraba por la ventana como si afuera hubiera algo que deseara ver

Sacando a Candy de sus pensamientos dijo – amor, todavía lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

Eh… lo siento venia distraída, ¿que decías Terry? – dijo ella volteando a verlo

Que te afecta mucho este día, no es así – dijo Terry tratando de ser comprensivo, aunque tenía que aceptar que por dentro sentía un poco de celos

Así es amor, disculpa pero aun tengo muy grabada en mi mente la escena de ese fatídico día, además lo que me duele, es que era una persona que no merecía morir de esa forma – dijo Candy una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

¿Cómo? ¿Tu viste como murió?- dijo Terry quien por celos nunca se había atrevido a preguntar a ciencia cierta qué es lo que había pasado, solo era consciente de que su rival había muerto cayendo de un caballo siendo muy joven

Si Terry, solo estábamos él y yo, recuerdo que ese día nos habíamos separado del grupo, después paso el accidente, cuando yo lo vi tirado en el suelo lo llame, pero él nunca me contesto, de la impresión me desmaye y a partir de ahí ya no recuerdo más, solo que desperté 3 días después en la mansión de Lakewood y Archí junto con Stear me dijeron que él había muerto – dijo Candy rompiendo el llanto, pues por más que quisiera ya no lo podía controlar

Terry al enterarse de todo esto, se conmovió, pues nunca se había imaginado, que Candy fue testigo de la muerte de quien fue su primer amor, así que decidió parar un momento el auto y abrazarla fuertemente le dijo – mi pecosa, ya no sabía me imagino lo doloroso que debió haber sido para ti, lo siento mucho, pero recuerda que yo ahora estoy aquí contigo y prometo que nunca te dejare sola

Candy se refugió en los brazos de su prometido desahogando parte de su alma en ese abrazo, pues por primera vez podía hablar claramente de lo sucedido años atrás, por primera vez podía sentir la comprensión que su amado le proporcionaba, así que todavía recargada el pecho de él dijo – gracias Terry no sabes lo importante que es para mí sentir tu apoyo

Cuando ella ya se encontraba un poco más calmada continuaron su camino hacia su departamento

Mientras continuaban en el auto Terry para cambiar de tema dijo – oye Candy ¿cuándo dijiste que era la cena para recaudar fondo para el hospital?

Candy se puso a pensar y luego de un sobresalto dijo – Terry es hoy, como se me pudo olvidar, con razón Archí y Anni me dijeron que nos veíamos en la noche y no entendí yo pensé que nos iban a visitar en el departamento

Tarzan pecoso, siempre tan distraída y olvidadiza.- dijo Terry riendo de cómo se le pudo olvidar a su novia un evento tan importante

No te burles, pero es que entre fiestas que propone la tía abuela, eventos sociales de la familia Andrew, el trabajo en el hospital ya no sé ni donde traigo la cabeza – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Pues lo de hoy es tanto de la familia, como del lugar donde trabajas, no olvides que lo Andrew son los principales accionistas del hospital – dijo Terry haciéndole burla

Ya lo sé, tengo que ser más ordenada, con mis cosas – dijo Candy asumiendo que a veces si era un caos

Imagínate a este paso, se te va a olvidar el día de nuestra boda – dijo Terry riendo a carcajadas

Pues si voy a tener un novio tan juzgón mejor lo voy a cambiar por otro que se mas lindo – dijo ella haciendo un puchero

No creo que haya alguien te que te ame más que yo – dijo Terry mientras se acercaba para darle un beso

Eso no lo sabemos – dijo ella riendo, mientras se dejaba bezar

Así llegaron a su apartamento para poder arreglar sus cosas y estar listos, para esa noche salir a la cena de gala que ofrecía el hospital.

Por la noche Terry y Candy salieron en dirección al evento, que tenía lugar en uno de los salones mas prestigiados de NY , cuando llegaron ya estaban presentes muchos de los invitados quienes de inmediato fueron a saludarlos , cuando por fin terminaron con todas las formalidades que casi siempre esos eventos tenían fueron a reunirse con sus amigos

Pensé que no iban a llegar – dijo Archí de forma amistosa

Pues aquí mi tarzan pecoso que no se apuraba, según se estaba arreglando – dijo Terry mientras abrazaba a su prometida

Las mujeres siempre se tardan mucho en arreglarse, mejor vete acostumbrando Grandchester – dijo Terry de forma burlona

Caballeros no hablen así de las damas imagínense sino ocuparan todo ese tiempo arreglándose, no podrían decir ustedes que tienen a las novias más bonitas de todo el lugar – dijo Albert mirando protectoramente a Candy y Anni

Es muy cierto, deben de valorarnos ¿o no es así Anni? – dijo Candy como si los estuviera reprendiendo, Anni por lo tímida que es solo asintió con la cabeza

Está bien, lo que tú digas gatita – dijo Archí

Ya no te enojes mi amor, yo a ti soy capaz de esperarte una eternidad – dijo Terry mientras la abrazaba

Bueno pero cambiando de tema, ¿la tía abuela no va a venir? – dijo Candy quien siempre veía a la tía en esos eventos

No pequeña, dijo que se sentía cansada y además que ya era hora que nosotros nos supiéramos comportar en sociedad, como representantes de los Andrew – dijo Albert

Pues creo que eso si va a estar difícil – dijeron los jóvenes al unisonó, terminándose riendo

Así comenzó la velada, esos eventos de la alta sociedad a veces eran muy aburrido, pero cuando todo el grupo se reunían lograban pasarla bien, por momento bailaban y otros solo charlaban sentados a su mesa. Ya estaba por terminar la velada, solo unas horas más y esta llegaría a su fin

Bueno chicos creo que si cumplimos con la petición de la tía abuela – dijo Albert divertido

Sí, nos supimos comportar en la alta sociedad sin ella – dijo Candy también riendo

Oye Terry no so te hace que a Candy ya se le están comenzando a subir un poco las copas- dijo Archí al oído de Terry

No creo a penas es la primer copa de vino que toma – dijo Terry despreocupado

Pero recuerda que ella no sabe tomar, además yo la veo muy risueña - dijo Archí

No te preocupes, además ya casi nos vamos, no creo que pase nada- dijo Terry

En ese momento Anni le pidió a Candy que la acompañara al baño , Candy se levanto y fue con ella , pero sin dejar su copa de vino tinto , mientras Albert , Terry y Archí permanecieron en la mesa donde se encontraban

Cuando iban en dirección al baño Candy sin darse cuenta tropezó con la pata de una mesa, dejando caer el liquido de su copa en una joven quien llevaba un escotado vestido color hueso, Candy al ver lo que había sucedido de inmediato pudo ver la mancha en la parte central del vestido, comenzándose a poner roja de vergüenza y sumamente apenada

Discúlpeme, por favor, no vi por donde iba, perdón – dijo Candy decía como un trabalenguas que ni ella entendía, no sabía cómo salir del problema, estaba sumamente avergonzad de lo que había ocurrido

En ese momento la joven a la cual le había echado a perder el vestido, la tomo de las manos y con una sonrisa le dijo – no te preocupes fue un accidente, es más me has dado el motivo perfecto para deshacerme de este vestido que ni me gusta

Candy y Anni, al oír las palabras de la joven, se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues la mayoría de las mujeres que iban a ese tipo de reuniones, ya la hubieran fusilado si les hacia algo similar, pues eran muy superficiales, así que sumamente nerviosa Candy dijo – gracias por entender, pero de todas maneras, te prometo que te pagare el vestido

Terry quien había visto desde lejos todo lo sucedido , se acerco , pues temía que la joven del vestido le dijera algo malo a Candy , así que acercándose a ella , la abrazo por la cintura y dijo – que paso mi amor , ya se tardaron y decidí venir a buscarlas

Terry lo que pasa, es que le eche a perder su vestido a la joven – dijo Candy aun nerviosa

Terry al ver lo sucedido dijo – por favor señorita, permítanos pagar su vestido

No hay problema, todo fue un accidente, a cualquiera nos pudo haber pasado- dijo la joven de forma tranquila

Qué pena, realmente lo siento mucho, - dijo Candy bajando la mirada

En ese momento un joven rubio llego y tomo a la joven de la mano y al ver su vestido manchado dijo – amor, pero que le ha pasado a tu vestido

Tranquilo cariño, solo fue un accidente, con la señorita….- dijo la joven quien a pesar de haber hablando unos instantes son esa pareja todavía no sabía ni como se llamaban

Disculpa, con todo esto no nos habíamos presentado, ya soy Candy White Andrew y el es mi prometido Terrece Grandchester

Mucho gusto, es un placer – dijo la pareja de jóvenes

Yo soy Camila Watson y el es mi prometido Alex Brower, soy nuevo aquí, acabamos de llegar desde Inglaterra – dijo la joven de forma cortes

Al oír el apellido Brower, Candy se quedo paralizada por un momento ya que justamente ese día, había recordado a otra persona con ese mismo apellido pero de inmediato salió de su mundo, pues tenía que contestar el saludo

Cuando el joven se acerco para estrechar su mano y darle un beso en la mejilla algo mágico, sucedido, fue como si lo pudiera reconocer sin conocerlo aun, por un momento ambos rubios, sintieron como una corriente eléctrica viajaba, por todo su cuerpo y cuando por fin se vieron directamente a los ojos fueron transportados a un mundo en el cual solo estaban ellos dos, sin nadie más alrededor, hasta que una tos fingida por parte de Terry los hizo reaccionar

Después de este momento Candy solo se limito a decir- el placer es nuestro

Durante algunos minutos d charla con la nueva pareja, minutos en los que Candy y Alex no dejaban de observarse, preguntándose cada uno en su mente ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él / ella? ¿Por qué hay algo que me atrae como si fuera un imán? ¿Qué hay en esa verde mirada, en ese azul tan profundo?

Cuando por fin se despidieron Terry llevaba de la mano a Candy, mientras que Alex hacia lo mismo con su prometida, pero mientras caminaban a la puerta ninguno de los dos rubios, perdía de vista lo que hacia el otro

La velada termino, cada quien regreso a sus respectivos hogares, durante el camino, Candy fue mi callada, en su mente solo había la imagen de una persona sin embargo esta acción no paso desapercibida para Terry, quien por dentro se preguntaba, porque su amada, estaba actuando tan así - ¿acaso estaba sintiendo celos, de un desconocido? Se preguntaba

Al llegar a su departamento, Terry no quiso quedarse con la incógnita

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, una disculpa si es un poco corto, pero es que esta historia, por el momento me la llevare de forma tranquila, ya que mi prioridad hasta que la termine es Otra oportunidad, inclusive no iba a publicar esta hasta que estuviera terminada la otra, ya me estaba dando muchas vueltas en la cabeza

También aprovecho para decir algo que no mencione en el primer capítulo, esta historia es continuación de la historia original

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a: Meiling55, Dajannae8, Lily Grand, Lizzing, Lupita 1797, Carla Grandchester, , Aide22, Magnolia A, por la oportunidad que le han dado a esta historia espero no defraudarlas, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews, ya saben que no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia, son bien recibidos

También tengo una pregunta que hacerles ¿que prefieren un final feliz y clásico o uno alternativo que puede ser emotivo, pero triste?


	3. Chapter 3Coincidencias

Coincidencia

Al llegar a su apartamento Terry seguía sacado de onda con la actitud que Candy había tomado desde que conoció a aquella pareja en el evento del hospital, ya que se veía como en otro mundo y durante todo el camino casi no había hablado

Así que cuando por fin estuvieron solos en su hogar, Candy de inmediato entro y dijo que iba a darse una ducha, pues estaba cansada y se quería relajar, mientras que el, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua 'para después irse a adormir pues también estaba casado, al estar solos es su recamara Terry no se quiso quedar con la duda que le había estado generando mil un respuestas en su mente

Oye amor, te noto un poco rara, ¿qué tienes? – dijo de forma cariñosa

¿Rara yo? , no tengo nada, bueno solo estoy un poco cansada, pero no creo estar rara – dijo Candy mientras se cepillaba el cabello – o por qué dices eso

No se pero desde que tuviste use pequeño incidente con el vestido de la joven, siento que tu actitud cambio, te veía más animada antes – dijo Terry mientras la abrazaba por le cintura mientras que ella estaba sentada en la cama

A lo mejor es eso, porque la verdad si me siento apenada de haber echado a perder su vestido y luego….olvídalo yo creo que es por eso – dijo Candy mientras volteaba la miraba para no ver directamente a los ojos a Terry

Y luego…. Que mi amor – dijo Terry quien sabía que había algo mas a parte de el hecho de haber echado a perder el vestido

Nada amor, son solo ideas mías no me hagas caso – dijo Candy aun sin mirarlo de frente

Dime Candy que fue lo que paso, te conozco muy bien y sé que hay algo mas – dijo Terry tomándola con delicadeza por la barbilla haciendo que esta lo viera de frente

Está bien ¿recuerdas al prometido de la joven? Que llego casi al mismo tiempo que tu – dijo Candy

Si ¿que con él? – dijo Terry un `poco celoso aunque trataba de no demostrarlo

Lo que pasa es que cuando lo vi, de inmediato una imagen vino a mi cabeza y es que el tiene un parecido muy fuerte con Anthony y me imagino que así se vería si tuviera su edad, pero eso es imposible , Anthony esta muerto y ese joven acaba de llegar de Inglaterra y está comprometido , aunque no te puedo negar que su parecido si me saco mucho de onda , discúlpame mi amor , yo sé que no te gusta que hable de él , pero tú me preguntaste que era lo que mi había sacado de onda

Terry al escuchar esto sintió los mismos celos de aquella primera vez en el zoológico Candy hablo de Anthony , pero ahora trato de contenerse , pues ella era consciente de que aquel chico estaba muerto y le estaba pidiendo una disculpa , así que tomando todas sus fuerzas para no demostrar su incomodidad abrazo a su pecosa y dijo – mi amor , de seguro te imaginaste eso por el día que fue ayer , la ceremonia de la tía abuela debió ser muy significativa para ti y traías esa imagen en la cabeza, pero recuerda que hay que dejar ya el pasado atrás y disfrutar del presente

Gracias amor por comprender y si eso debió haber sido, pero que te parece si mejor ya nos vamos a dormir recuerda que mañana tenemos que trabajar, que seas el mejor actor de teatro no te deslinda de ir a ensayar y el que yo sea hija de los Andrew tampoco me libra de tenar que ir al hospital – dijo Candy con una sonrisa mientras daba un beso en los labios a su prometido

Mientras esto ocurría en el apartamento de esta pareja, en una mansión de NY otra pareja llegaba después del primer evento social al que había sido invitado

Amor me siento muerto, estoy muy cansado, pero creo que valió la pena asistir- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Si creo que a pesar de todo no estuvo tan mal, aunque no se te olvide el incidente con tu vestido, que déjame decirte estuvo gracioso – dijo el riéndose de solo recordar el problema

Si lo sé, la chica realmente estaba preocupada, de seguro ha de haber pensado que yo era una de esas mujeres de la alta sociedad, que hubieran hecho un drama por tal accidente, déjame decirte que apenas la conocí unos minutos y me cayó muy bien. Dijo ella con una sonrisa ya que a pesar de ser una persona con una muy buena posición jamás le gusto sentirse más que los demás o hacer menos a alguien

Por eso te quiero, por tu sencillez ante la vida y déjame decirte que a mí también se me hizo una persona muy agradable, espero la volvamos a ver algún día – dijo él quien todavía mantenía la imagen de esos ojos verdes que lo habían cautivado, aunque eso no se lo iba a decir a su prometida

Yo creo que sí, si estaba en ese evento es por algo – dijo ella – bueno amor, me voy a dormir estoy cansada y recuerda que mañana ya tenemos que trabajar

Está bien cariño, yo solo voy a checar unos pendientes en el estudio y en un momento te alcanzo – dijo el

En ese momento el joven rubio se dirigió a su estudio, donde leería unos artículos médicos que le hacían falta para comenzar con sus labores al día siguiente. Pero su mente no podía apartarse de la imagen de esos hermosos ojos verdes que había visto en la fiesta

Porque no puedo olvidar esa mirada , por que ha venido a sacarme de onda , nunca unos ojos habían significado para mi , tengo que averiguar quién esa mujer , a lo mejor y ella tiene algo que ver con mi pasado – en ese instante mientras su mente comenzaba a formularse infinidad de preguntas, un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a hacerse presente , llevándolo a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones del estudio mientras con la mano derecha se agarraba la cabeza, después de unos minutos el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse, pensó que lo mejor era ir a descansar, así subió a su habitación y se acostó a lado de su prometida

A la mañana siguiente Candy y Terry se levantaron temprano, desayunaron y se prepararon cada uno para sus respectivos trabajos, el primero en salir fue Terry mientras que Candy todavía permaneció unas horas más en su hogar, al medio día ella llego al hospital, al llegar se entero que el director del mismo le mandaba a llamar de manera urgente

Cuando llego a la oficina del director se encontraba nerviosa, pues nunca había sido llamada con tanta urgencia, pero estaba segura de que no sería nada malo, pues confiaba en su eficiencia y entrega en su trabajo, así que decidida entro al lugar

Buenas tardes, me dijeron que usted me mendo a llamara – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Así es señorita, lo que sucede es que el hospital, está creando un nuevo campo que apenas se está desarrollando en el país, pero para que exista un buen desarrollo es necesario que los miembros de este programa piloto sean los más capaces y con mejores habilidades y usted por fu gran capacidad y buen trabajo ha sido elegida para formar parte de este campo – dijo el director

Muchas gracias, pera mi será un honor ser parte, siempre y cuando con este nuevo desarrollo se ayude a mejorar la vida de las personas, así que me gustaría saber de qué se trata – dijo Candy sumamente feliz de ser elegida

Claro este proyecto se pensó en función de ayudar a la personas y el proyecto consiste, en una serie de investigaciones y prácticas en el área de neurológica, con las cuales se creara un mayor aprendizaje sobre el funcionamiento del cerebro que ayudara a la creación de mayores programas tanto de atención a enfermedades ya presente así como a la creación de programas de prevención – dijo el director satisfecho de todo lo que había logrado

Oh eso es maravilloso, claro que quiero participar – dijo Candy quien casi brincaba de la emoción

Bueno su participación como enfermera consistirá en ir a cursos sobre el tema, también a todas sus compañeras que participaran se les ha asignado un medico al cual asistirán y aprenderán de él, ya que al igual que ustedes también se selecciono a los mejores medico en esta rama, también tendrá que asistir a congresos fuera del estado – dijo el director

Claro estoy de acuerdo con todo, pero solo tengo una duda, si dice que a todas mis compañeras les fue asignado un medico ya, a mi con quien me tocara trabajar – dijo Candy

Muy buena pregunta señorita, usted por ser la mejor calificada trabajara al lado del nuevo medico que acaba de llegar hoy al hospital, el viene del extranjero y es el que llevara todo el peso del programa y usted será su mano derecha, apoyándolo también en la investigación y funcionamiento del hospital, es por eso que le pedí que viniera de forma urgente ya que quiero presentárselo de una vez, ya que el llego desde muy temprano – dijo al directo

Lo siento, pero es que como no estaba enterada llegue hasta mi habitual hora de llegada – dijo Candy un poco apenada

No se preocupe, el mientras se estuvo instalando en su oficina, pero ya no perdamos mas el tiempo, acompáñeme la llevare para que de una vez comiencen su trabajo – dijo el director mientras se ponía de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta

Así Candy como el director de el hospital llegaron a la puerta de un consultorio privado , Candy tenía curiosidad por conocer al nuevo medico ya que por todo lo que le había dicho en el camino el director seria como trabajar con una eminencia de la medicina, el director toco la puerta esperando respuesta

Adelante, está abierto – dijo el médico quien estaba de espalda abriendo un cajo

Buenas tardes doctor Alex, por fin ha llegado la enfermara que trabajara con usted – dijo el director

En ese momento el médico se dio la vuelta para estar de frente a su colega, pero cuando volvió a ver esos ojos verdes todo el mundo desapareció y solo existen una mirada que envolvía todo alrededor, Candy también se quedo sin palabras al volver a ver esa mirada azul profundo que una noche antes había hecho que su sueño desapareciera, así estuvieron por unos segundo, en los que solo la mirada hacia que se reconocieran sin saber quiénes eran en realidad

Después de unos segundos, que para ellos habían sido los sufrientes para saber que el otro a partir de ese momento se había convertido en parte esencial de su vida, sin que quisieran admitirlo

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Alex Brower – dijo él mientras extendía su mano con una sonrisa en los labios

El placer es mío soy Candy White Andrew – dijo ella correspondiendo al saludo

Siendo cómplice de una mirada amistosa

Acaso ya se conocían – dijo el director que de inmediato fue testigo de la química que había entre estos rubios

Si – respondieron al unisonó

Lo que sucede es que anoche en el evento que dio el hospital tuvimos el placer de conocernos, aunque ninguno sabíamos que trabajaríamos juntos, pero ¿acaso no es usted la hija de William Andrew uno de los accionistas más importantes del hospital? – dijo Alex con una sonrisa al recordar cómo es que se habían conocido y pero también un poco confundido al saber que la heredera de esa familia estaba trabajando como enfermera

Así es, pero eso no impide que yo trabaje en lo que más amo que es ayudar a la personas, así que no piense que por ser su hija, que además soy hija adoptiva voy a tener trato especial, soy igual que todas mis compañeras – dijo Candy quien siempre dejaba claro cuál era su lugar en ese lugar

Es admirable usted, ya que muy pocas personas son capaces de dejar de un lado su posición para hacer lo que más les agrada – decía Alex quien en toda su vida solo conocía la historia de una persona que había dejado de un lado su posición social para luchar por lo que realmente amaba sin importarle el que dirán de la sociedad, siendo esa una de las razones por la cual querer y comprometerse con esa persona

Bueno yo los dejo para que se conozcan y comiencen su trabajo se que darán lo mejor de ustedes – dijo el director en una sonrisa mientras salía del consultorio

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Candy y Alex comenzaron a platicar para ponerse de acuerdo acerca de cómo trabajarían, aunque también empezaban a conocer un poco de la vida del otro

Así que usted viene desde Inglaterra , déjeme decirles que yo también viví por un tiempo ahí – dijo Candy tratando de hacer platica con el médico que a pesar de ser una buena persona se veía muy seria , era como ver a Terry cuando lo acababa de conocer , se veía claramente que en sus ojos escondía tristeza

Por favor señorita no me hable de usted me hace sentir viejo, dime solo Alex, y si vengo de Inglaterra aunque nació en América y después me fui a vivir allá, y usted porque fue a vivir allá – dijo Alex de forma amable

Alex, si yo no te voy a hablar de usted tu tampoco lo hagas, solo dime Candy, y fui a vivir allá, por que estudie un tiempo en el colegio San Pablo – dijo ella con su característica sonrisa

Sé que le dicen la cárcel sus alumnos, es muy famoso uno de los mejores colegios del mundo – dijo Alex

Así es- dijo Candy riendo al recordar que la primera vez que escucho ese nombre fue de la voz de Archi – y dime tu también estas a punto de casarte verdad

Si, dentro de 8 meses, me casare con mi prometida – dijo Alex no muy emocionado - y tu cuando te casas – esa era una pregunta que sin saber por qué le causaba dolor

En un año, ahorita estoy comenzando con los preparativos – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Tu novio debe de ser muy afortunado, no todos los días se ve a una mujer como tú, tan decidida independiente – dijo Alex quien conocía a las mujeres de esa época, las cuales preferían estar en sus casas a la espera de su marido – y dime a que se dedica tu prometido

El es actor de teatro, uno de los mejores actualmente está por estrenar Hamlet – dijo ella llena de ilusión – y tu prometida a que se dedica

Ella es fotógrafa, ahora que llegamos a América recibió una propuesta para trabajar en una de las revistas más conocidas de NY – dijo el quien estaba orgulloso de la mujer con la que estaba a punto de casarse

Luego de unas horas más de trabajo y platica ,llego la hora de retirarse , durante las horas que estuvieron charlando hablaron de muchas cosas , era como si se conocieran desde siempre habían una confianza que ni ellos imaginaron , aunque claro ambos omitieron cosas que para ellos era dolorosas y todavía muy personales por ejemplo el hecho de que su novio ya estuvo casado con una actriz y Alex el hecho de que era una persona sin un pasado del cual pudiera contar como fue su infancia y parte de su juventud

Cuando Candy llego a su casa, ya la estaba esperando Terry quien había llegado temprano y preparado la cena

Amor que bueno que ya llegaste, te estaba esperando ¿qué tal tu día? – dijo él mientras tomaba las cosas de ella quien se veía cansada pero muy feliz

La verdad cariño muy bien, me asignaron a un proyecto especial que es muy importante y solo nombraron al personal más capacitado – dijo ella sintiéndose orgullosa de su reconocimiento

Felicidades mi amor, yo se que eres la mejor enfermera del mundo y ¿en qué consiste el proyecto? – dijo Terry siendo participe de la felicidad de su pecosa

Candy relato de todo lo que constaría el proyecto omitiendo sin querer el nombre del médico con quien trabajaría

Estoy orgulloso de ti, por eso eres el amor de mi vida y mi más grande tesoro, pero dime a ti con quien te toco trabajar ¿acaso es uno de los médicos que yo conozco?- dijo Terry quien conocía a casi todos los compañeros de Candy y se llevaba muy bien con ellos

Este… si lo conoces, pero no es de los médicos compañero míos, es el doctor que acaba de llegar desde Inglaterra y lo conocimos anoche, es el prometido de la joven del vestido, es el doctor Alex Brower

¿Cómo? –dijo Terry

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicos aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero se de su agrado, y ya saben espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia respecto de la historia, por mi no hay problema en que ustedes me manifiesten que no les gusta de la historia, siéntanse en la confianza de decirlo va, ya que mucho de sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar tanto mi redacción como mi planteamiento a la hora de plasmar mis ideas

También quiero aclarar que todas, las historias que yo escriba siempre l apareja protagónica será Candy y Anthony, pueden tener finales felices o tristes en los que se queden o no juntos, pero en si todas giran en torno a eta pareja, ya que creo que en el anime así como en mucho de los fics que se escriben no se le hace justicia a este príncipe

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a: Meiling 55, , Lupita1797, Magnolia A, Carla Grandchester, Dajannae8; Jany, Guest, Lizzig, LiLy Grand


	4. Chapter 4 Conociendo mas

Conociendo más

Terry por alguna extraña razón que ni el comprendía, no le daba buena espina que su prometida trabajara al lado de ese medico que acababan de conocer, había algo en el que no le convencía y eso que solo lo había visto una vez, pero a pesar de eso trato de no mostrar su incomodidad ante Candy aunque era demasiado evidente

Porque te sorprendes tanto, ¿a poco no te enorgulleces de tu prometida? – dijo Candy acercándose más a él para darle un beso

Claro, que me alegro mucho, pero por qué no te toco trabajar con algunos de tus compañeros ya conocidos- dijo Terry quien no encontraba una mejor forma de decir tu incomodidad

¿Acaso estas celoso? – dijo Candy en forma juguetona ya que pensaba que Terry se ponía así por celoso no por que trajera algo en contra de alguien que ni conocía

¿Celoso yo? Como crees , yo se que tú me amas a mí , es solo que al no conocer al nuevo medico a lo mejor te hace trabajar mucho y pues tú debes de estar consciente que aparte del hospital también tienes funciones como heredera de los Andrew – dijo Terry tratando de que su escusa fuera lo más creíble posible

Está bien amor te creeré aunque yo se que estas celoso, y no te preocupes el doctor Brower es muy bueno y no creo que me haga trabajar mucho – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Amor, lo que pasa es que me preocupo por ti, solo es eso – dijo Terry un poco apenado pues el mismo sabía que estaba actuando de una forma tonta e infantil, sabía que no debía juzgar a alguien que sinceramente ni conocía y además esta mas que seguro del amor de Candy

Mientras tanto en una pequeña mansión del otro lado de NY Alex llegaba de un cansado pero agradable día de trabajo

Amor, que bien que ya estás aquí, ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo Camila con una sonrisa recibiendo a su prometido

Muy bien, ya me dieron mi oficina y ya comencé con el proyecto, voy a tener a mi cargo a mas de 20 personas, entre médicos y enfermeras – dijo Alex sumamente emocionado

Qué bien, me alegro por ti, oye y ya te dijeron quien es esa súper enfermera de la que te habían hablado para que trabajara contigo – dijo Camila quien siempre mostraba interés por todo lo que tenía que ver con su prometido

Si ya la conocí y no me vas a creer quien es – dijo el muy feliz recreando la imagen de ella en su mente

¿La conozco? Quien es mi amor- dijo Camila quien no se imaginaba quien podría ser, pues no conocía a nadie en América

Si, si la conoces, recuerdas a la joven que te echo a perder tu vestido – dijo el riendo de solo recordar el suceso

No me digas que ella va a ser tu mano derecha – dijo ella echándose a reír pues no se imaginaba que el mundo fuera tan pequeño -Pues me alegro que sea ella, se ve que es una buena persona, ese día me cayo muy bien

¡Y no sabes quién en realidad es!- dijo el misteriosamente

¿Por?- dijo ella quien no comprendía que era lo que su prometido trataba de decirle

Ella es la hija adoptiva de uno de los accionista más importantes del hospital, esa familia fue la que organizo el evento al que fuimos – dijo Alex

No me digas, no se pero siento que esa historia se parece un poco a la mía, una mujer que se revela a la sociedad por seguir sus ideales – dijo Camila emocionada, pues comenzaba a pensar que a lo mejor lograría tener una amiga en ese ciudad, ya que como no concordaba con las ideas de las mujeres de su época casi no tenia amigas – deberías un día de invitarla a ella y a su prometido a cenar a la casa

Esta propuesta saco un poco de onda a Alex.-Y por qué quieres que los invite

Pues porque creo que es necesario, que empecemos a conocer personas en el nuevo mundo y ellos podrían ser los primeros, se ve que son buenas personas – dijo Camila con una sonrisa

Tienes razón, ahora que tenga oportunidad lo voy a hacer – dijo Alex con una sonrisa, aunque también le emocionaba pasar más tiempo con su nueva enfermera – pero ahora dime como te fue a ti en tu primer día de trabajo, que dicen de la mejor fotógrafa del mundo

Amor, les gusto mucho mi trabajo, quieren que sea la editor en jefe de la revista, pues piensan que mis propuestas son muy buenas – dijo ella quien de la moción se echo a los brazos de su amado

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Alex y Candy comenzaron a trabajar juntos , ellos se habían acoplado muy bien y eran sumamente eficientes , todo el hospital los respetaba y admiraban , por otra parte a Terry comenzaba a no desagradarle tanto la idea de con quien trabajaba su amada , pues con lo que ella le contaba cada día su imagen de Alex iba cambiando mientras Camila cada vez estaba mas emocionada por conocer a Candy , pues se le hacia una joven admirable por todo lo que siempre relataba Alex de ella

Era el ultimo día de la primer semana que habían trabajado juntos, todos los día Terry llevaba a Candy al hospital pero ese día había tenido ensayo en el teatro muy temprano y no pudo llevarla, cuando Candy llego en frente del hospital llevaba tres grandes bolsas consigo, las cuales dificultaban su paso, en ese momento Alex también llegaba al hospital y al verla corrido en su ayuda

Espera Candy, yo te ayudo – dijo Alex acercándose rápidamente a ella y quitándole dos de las bolsas de sus manos

Muchas gracias Alex, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti- dijo ella con una sonrisa gradeciendo su ayuda, pues en realidad si le había costado trabajo llegar desde su casa hasta el hospital

No es nada, pero dime ¿para qué traes todo esto?, claro si se puede saber – dijo él cuando ya iban de camino a su consultorio

Lo que pasa es que hoy es fin de semana y todos los viernes después de que termina mi turno paso al área de pediatría del hospital y hago juegos y dinámicas con los niños y les doy algunos premios, ya que de por si no es muy agradable para ellos estar internado en un lugar con este , ahora imagínate lo aburrido que ha de ser , si no hay por lo menos algo de diversión – dijo ella quien desde que llego a trabajar a ese hospital siempre hacia hasta lo imposible para darle calidad de vida a sus pacientes

Candy realmente eres alguien sorprendente, eres de esas personas que hacen falta en este mundo – dijo Alex muy sorprendido de la mujer con la que trabajaba, pues para él era admirable lo que hacía, y por primera vez tuvo la sensación de haber conocido a alguien así en el pasado

Alex ,haces que sonroje , que te parece si mejor nos ponemos a trabajar ya que hoy será un día pesado , tenemos que hacer una revisión a los demás médicos y enfermaras- dijo Candy entrando en el ámbito laboral

Estoy de acuerdo, debemos apurarnos – dijo el también tomando una actitud profesional

Así pasaron las horas trabajando de manera dedicada y sin pensarlo ya habían llegado al final de su jornada laboral

Bueno Alex, creo que terminamos por el día de hoy, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Claro Candy el que quieras- dijo el también con una sonrisa

Me puedes ayudar a bajar a pediatría las bolsas que traje, para que pueda comenzar con mis actividades- dijo ella ya que sabía que sola tardaría mucho tiempo

Claro, pero con una condición – dijo de forma seria, asiendo que Candy se sorprendiera

Está bien, ¿con cuál? – dijo ella un poco sacada de onda

Que me permitas quedarme contigo y poder participar en tus juegos y dinámicas con los niños, ya que yo también creo que algo muy importante es la calidad de vida del paciente – dijo el lleno de emoción

Por supuesto, me da gusto tener a alguien que comparta mis ideas – dijo Candy sumamente emocionada pues no era fácil encontrar a alguien como Alex,

Así Alex y Candy comenzaron con sus actividades con los niños, ambos estaban sorprendidos del otro ya que pudieron conocer más de la calidad de personas que eran ya fuera del ámbito laboral

Candy observaba detenidamente Alex como jugaba con los niños, la paciencia que les tenia y la dulzura con que les hablaba en ese momento no pudo evitar que a su mente viniera la imagen de aquel rubio que en su niñez amo

Por otra parte Alex se encontraba encanado con la forma de ser de su compañera de trabajo , ya que para ser sincero durante toda la primer semana que trabajaron juntos ya se había llevado una muy buena sorpresa , al ver lo dedica y profesional que era , pero ahora conocerla con su bondad y dulzura era una experiencia extraordinaria

Cundo finalizaron su actividad con los niños ambos se encontraban satisfechos con su labor ya que pudieron obtener una sonrisa de cada uno de esos niños y eso era algo que los llenaba de felicidad

Bueno Candy creo que ahora si hemos terminado por el día de hoy – dijo Alex ya un poco cansado por que había sido un día pesado

Creo que sí, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo ¿no crees?- dijo ella todavía con energía

Claro, eso ni dudarlo, pero dime ya te ves a ir o vas a esperar a tu prometido – dijo Alex

Ya me voy a ir, porque hoy mí prometido tenia ensayo todo el día y va a llegar tarde- dijo Candy un poco cabizbajo pues tenía que aceptar que algunas veces no le agradaba mucho las jornadas de ensayo que tenía Terry en el teatro

Yo también ya me voy, si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa, claro si no hay problema – dijo Alex de forma caballerosa

Ok, no, no hay ningún problema, realmente estoy cansada, como para tener que caminar hasta mi apartamento – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Así los dos abordaron el auto de él y fueron camino al apartamento de Candy , al llegar Alex se bajo y caballerosamente le abrió la puerta a su compañera , Candy se despidió de beso del todo esto mientras eran observados por unos ojos color zafiro a quien no le gusto mucho lo que vio

Cuando Candy llego a su departamento se quito los zapatos t abrigo aventándolos al sofá mientras ingresaba a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena, en ese momento alguien entro a la misma

Mi amor, no te vi ya tenias mucho tiempo aquí – dijo ella de forma alegre

Si, llegue desde hace un par de horas, pensaba ir por ti pero luego pensé que a lo mejor nos cruzábamos, sin embargo que bueno que no lo hice – dijo Terry de forma seria

Porque lo dices – dijo ella quien de inmediato noto el tono de voz de su prometido

Porque si lo hubiera hecho, no hubieras podido venirte muy feliz con tu doctor – dijo Terry ya enojado

No empieces Terry, si vine con él fue, por que los dos salimos tarde porque nos quedamos con los niños, tu sabes que los viernes siempre me quedo más tiempo en el hospital, además el me pregunto si ibas a ir por mi y como yo le dije que no podías solo se ofreció a traerme, pera que no me tuviera que venir caminando – dijo Candy ya un poco molesta

Pero además como esta eso de que él se quedo también con los niños, no se supone que esa es una actividad que solo tú haces – dijo Terry a quien no le acababa de cuadrar el hecho de que su prometida pasara tanto tiempo con el medico

Si, solo yo lo hacía porque a nadie más en el hospital le interesaba, pero hoy el me dijo que si podía participar y pues no voy a ser tan egoísta para decirle que no ¿o tu si lo harías? – dijo Candy ya enfadada

En ese momento Terry se dio cuenta que estaba actuando como un niño y que no estaba siendo razonable – tienes razón amor, ya verdad no sé que me paso estaba actuando mal

Terry sabes que te amo, no dudes de eso, por favor ya no actúes como un niño, no me gustan tus arranques de celos – dijo Candy ya más calmada

No te preocupes amor, te prometo que cambiare – dijo Terry mientras se acercaba para robarle un beso a su amada

Al día siguiente otra vez Candy y Alex se encontraban trabajando como de costumbre, habían tenido un día pesado, pues ya habían tenido que participar en una cirugía y ver a muchos pacientes hasta que llego la hora de comida

Y bien Alex, cuéntame que comerás hoy – dijo Candy divertida pues era la única hora en la cual se podía relajar de su trabajo

No lo sé, hoy no traje nada para comer, yo creo que saldré a comer, y ¿tu? – dijo Alex

Pues tampoco se, anoche ya llague tarde a casa y la verdad no pude preparar nada – dijo ella aunque la verdad era que después del pequeño pleito con su amado no había tenido ganas de preparar nada

Pues que te parece si salimos y te invito a comer y no acepto un no por respuesta – dijo Alex divertido

Pues ya que no puedo decir que no, yo encantada, es mas conozco un pequeño restaurant muy cerca del hospital, es pequeño pero se come muy rico – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Perfecto, tu serás mi guía el día de hoy – dijo Alex entrando al juego

Así luego de unos minutos llegaron hasta el restaurante, realmente era un lugar pequeño pero muy acogedor, al llegar se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, ordenaron lo mismo y comenzaron la plática

A ver Alex, tu ya conoces todo sobre mi, desde que fue huérfana hasta que me adopto una rica familia y que estoy comprometida con el gran actor, creo que es hora de que me cuentes un poco de ti – dijo Candy curiosa ya que entrar en la vida personal de su compañero no había sido muy sencillo

Creo que es justo, a ver dime qué quieres saber y yo te respondo – dijo Alex

No sé, a ver cuéntame cómo fue tu infancia, tu vida en Londres o porque decidiste ser médico – dijo Candy dejando que su curiosidad fluyera

En sé momento la mirada de Alex se volvió gris y bajo la cabeza, haciendo que Candy pensara que no debió preguntar eso

Bueno, si no puedes decirme, no hay problema, lo entiendo – dijo ella y ames seria

No Candy, no es que no te lo pueda der es que es algo difícil de contra, aun para mí, pero considero que es importante hablar de eso y más con una persona a la cual le tengo mi entera confianza como tu – dijo Alex aun de forma sombría

Está bien Alex, aquí tienes una amiga con quien contar – dijo Candy mientras lo tomaba por el hombro

Mira mi historia es poco increíble , pero así como te lo voy a relatar es como sucedió – dijo Alex antes de empezar - yo soy un hombre que no tiene pasado , no recuerdo nada anterior la edad de 15 años , no recuerdo mi infancia , ni a mi madre , lo único que se dé eso es que sufrí un accidente el cual me hizo perder la memoria , que escape de mi familia y que mi madre murió cuando yo era un niño , a partir de ahí mi padre me llevo a Londres para tener una nueva vida y ser alguien nuevo , ya que según él mi familia , bueno la de mi madre me hizo mucho daño y lo mejor era crecer siendo otra persona y decidí estudiar medicina y en especial neurología porque para mi siempre ha sido un misterio mi propia mente , siempre eh querido saber qué es lo que se oculta en mi amnesia, en mi pasado

Candy al escuchar esta historia estaba completamente sorprendida pues nuca se imagino todo lo que había de tras de una persona como Alex – ¿y sabes quién es tu familia? – dijo ella tímidamente

No lo sé , ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales estoy aquí en América, mi padre nunca quiso decirme quienes eran , solo sé que están en América , he venido a recuperar mi pasado, lo único que recuerdo son unos hermosos ojos verdes de mujer, pero no te puedo decir quién es ella si era mi madre , hermana , prima , amiga o … , simplemente no lo recuerdo – dijo él mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla al volver a sentirse impotente de no poder recordar

Tranquilo Alex, yo se que lograras recuperar tu memoria algún día y sabrás que significaba esa miraba para ti – dijo Candy mientras tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo

Muchas gracias Candy, créeme que realmente necesitaba desahogarme con alguien - dijo Alex ya más tranquilo

Oye yo conozco alguien que perdió la memoria y luego la recupero, a lo mejor te convendría tener un conversación con el – dijo Candy recordando la historia de Albert

Oye tienes razón, no sería una mala idea, pero quien es – dijo Alex entusiasmado

Es mi padre adoptivo, el perdió la memoria por que el tren donde iba estallo a consecuencia de la guerra, pero después la recupero – dijo Candy – le diré que si puedes tener una plática con él a lo mejor te ayuda en algo

Muchas gracias Candy, ya haría sin ti – dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa

No es nada, pero que te parece si cambiamos de tema, mejor cuéntame cómo te enamoraste de Camila – dijo Candy interesada aunque por algún extraño motivo le interesaba saber esa historia pero tenía que aceptar que algo la incomodaba

Pues mira a Camila la conocí cuando llegue a Londres ella vivía en la misma calle que yo aunque claro su casa en realidad era una mansión , pues en aquel tiempo ella era una de las hijas de las familias más influyentes de Londres, en ese tiempo ella tenia prohibido hablarle a las personas de fuera de su casa , había unos grandes rejas que separaban su casa de la calle aunque se podía ver hacia dentro , ella tenía prohibido salir ,yo la conocí por que un día yo estaba jugando con unos amigos a la pelota en la calle, pero de repente sentí como el flash de una cámara , de esas primeras que se inventaron se posaba sobre mí , esto la verdad me enojo , pues como se atrevían a tomarme una foto sin permiso , en ese momento fui corriendo hasta las rejas de su casa y comencé a gritarles que , que atrevidos era y como podían hacer eso , en ese instante ella se acerco corriendo , con lagrimas en los ojos y me pidió que por favor no continuara , pues si sus papas se enteraban que me había tomado una foto a mí , le quitarían su cámara nueva y eso era lo único que la llenaba de vida , a partir de ese día comenzamos a ser amigo , yo todos los días iba hasta un escondite que había en las rejas y hablábamos por un hueco largas horas , así pasaron los años , hasta que un día ella me dijo que seria enviada a estudiar al colegio San Pablo ahí en Londres , ya que su futuro esposo también estudiaría ahí , al enterarse ella que ya había sido comprometida por sus padres a casarse con alguien que ni conocía , ni amaba , se armo de valor y se rebeló contra sus padres, renunciando al apellido y escapándose de su casa , ya que ella no iba a permitir que sus padres y la sociedad decidieran sobre su vida , al enterarme que ella se había escapado decidí pedirle que fuera mi novia , durante un tiempo vivimos con mi padre , pero cuando él murió ambos decidimos que lo mejor era empezar nuestra propia vida y vinimos al nuevo mundo por una oportunidad – dijo Alex lleno orgullo de la mujer con quien estaba

Me has dejado sin palabras, Camila debió tener mucho valor como para hacer todo lo que hizo, realmente debe de ser una mujer sorprendente – dijo Candy quien sintió una profunda admiración, pero a la vez por primera vez sintió celos de alguien al ver el orgullo con que hablaba Alex- ve si hubiera ido al colegio a lo mejor nos hubiéramos conocido

Es probable – dijo Alex

Oye y de casualidad se puede saber con quién querían casarla sus padres – dijo Candy de forma curiosa

La verdad no lo recuerdo, alguna vez me dijo, espera deja pienso, no estoy muy seguro del nombre, pero era con el hijo mayor de un duque, aunque según se era un hijo o reconocido, ya que era probable que no tomara el lugar de su padre por haber nacido fuera del matrimonio, inclusive creo que era hijo de una americana, pero sigo sin recordar el nombre – dijo Alex sin darle mucha importancia a los hechos

Esta información dejo sin palabras a Candy y muy sorprendida

Oye aprovechando que tuvimos un momento para hablar tranquilamente, quiero aprovechar para preguntar, si ¿tu prometido y tu quisieran ir a cenar a mi hogar mañana? – dijo Alex que no se había dado cuenta de que Candy estaba en otro mundo

Eh? – dijo ella al notar que su compañero le hablaba

No me estabas poniendo atención – dijo el riendo

Disculpa, es solo que me sorprendiste con la historia de tu prometida, pero dime que me estabas diciendo – dijo Candy un poco apenada

No hay problema, lo que te estaba diciendo es que a Camila y a mí nos gustaría mucho que fueran a la casa a cenar, ¿así que si te gustaría ir mañana junto con tu promedito a cenar con nosotros? Es básicamente para conocernos más, y pues nosotros no conocemos a nadie aquí en América y ustedes seria nuestros primero invitados – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

Claro ahí estaremos – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado , también quiero agradecer su paciencia , ya que como les había dicho estaba en tiempo de exámenes y no podía escribir y luego aparte de eso me había quedo sin ideas, pero ya regrese y espero actualizar seguido

Agradezco a : ,Lupita1797, Magnolia A, Dajannae 8 , así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia


	5. Chapter 5Una cena

Una cena

Al día siguiente Terry y Candy se encontraban alistándose, para ir a la comida a la que habían sido invitados, el no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero había accedido por que también quería conocer un poco más en privado a aquel sujeto que desde que llego a la ciudad por alguna extraña razón le había quitado el sueño más de una vez

Estas segura que quieres ir amor, decía Terry mientras conducía su automóvil

Si cario, tengo muchas ganas de conocer en realidad a Camila, ya que luego de esa primera impresión no pudimos conocer más de ella, ¿pero por que lo preguntas? ¿Si tu quieres no vamos? - dijo Candy quien desde que le comunico la invitación a Terry se había dado cuenta que él no tenía mucha disposición de ir

Como crees, nos invitaron y seria una descortesía no ir, yo lo decía, por que ayer trabajaste y a lo mejor te encontrabas algo cansada – dijo Terry

Luego de una breve platica, la pareja llego hasta la entrada de una mansión que se veía por fuera muy bella aunque de menor tamaño en comparación con las mansiones Andrew

Para llegar a la entrada principal tuvieron que pasar por un hermoso jardín el cual tenía un portal de rosas esto trajo a memoria de Candy aquel portal en la mansión Andrew que tanto amaba

Ya viste amor, que hermoso portal, no se te hace que es muy parecido al de Lakewood – dijo Candy emocionada

Si ya lo veo, pero es más hermoso el otro este como que apenas esta comenzado a construirse – dijo Terry quien también se había dado cuenta de la similitud aunque quiso disimular su asombro – me imagino que a la prometida de tu amigo le has de gustar las rosas

Porque lo dices – dijo Candy quien ya sabía por dónde iba el tema

Pues si, por que a pocos hombres les gusta cultivar rosas, eso lo hacen las mujeres, y bueno también tu jardinerito – dijo Terry en forma sarcástica como el acostumbraba

Por favor Terry no vamos a empezar, a Anthony respétalo, el está muerto – dijo Candy cruzando los brazos y poniendo cara de enojada hacia su amado

Ya pecosa, no te enojes, sabes que lo que te digo es broma y está bien no me meteré con tu jardinerito – dijo Terry mientras tomaba la mano de Candy

Terry amor, nunca cambiaras – dijo Candy con una sonrisa, pues a pesar de que había cosas que no le gustaba de él, tenía que aceptar que con todo y esos defectos lo amaba

Al llegar a la mansión Terry y Candy bajaron del automóvil y se encontraron con Alex y Camila que ya los esperaban

Hola Candy que bien que se decidieron a venir – dijo Alex de forma amistosa

Claro no podíamos rechazar una invitación – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa, ya que por algún motivo le gustaba mucho ver a Alex

Bueno, se que ya una vez nos conocimos pero no fue el mejor momento así que empezando nuevamente, quiero presentarles a mi prometida Camila Watson – dijo Alex tomando la mano de su prometida

Es placer conocerlos y un gusto tenerlos aquí en casa – dijo ella con una sonrisa ya que era una mujer sumamente bella y sencilla

El placer es nuestro, y también déjame presentarnos, yo soy Candy White Andrew y trabajo junto con Alex en el hospital y el es mi prometido Terrece Grandchester

Es un gusto conocerlos y me pueden decir Terry, Terrece es muy formal – dijo Terry con una buena actitud, pues de alguna forma el que Alex estuviera comprometido y ver la belleza de mujer que era su prometida lo tranquilizaba

Al escuchar el apellido Grandchester a Camila, se le bajo la presión de la impresión, pues ella alguna vez estuvo a punto de casarse con alguien de esa familia, pero como saber si ese joven tan apuesto que tenía en frente de ella, era aquel primogénito al cual sus padres quería obligarla a casarse, pero trato de que su malestar no fuera notorio para los presentes- bueno no esperemos, pasen están en su casa – dijo ella

Gracias, trajimos un vino tinto para acompañar la cena, espero sea de su agrado – dijo Candy

Así los cuatro pasaron a la mesa a disfrutar de la deliciosa cena que había preparado Camila, ya que aparte de ser buena fotógrafa era excelente chef

Al terminar la cena mientras todos disfrutaban de un rico postre nuevamente la plática comenzó

Y cuéntanos Terry que tan tu vida como actor de teatro – dijo Alex quien se percato de la desconfianza que Terry mostraba hacia el

La verdad el teatro es una de mis grandes paciones, daría mi vida en ello – dijo Terry entusiasmado

Y a ti Alex, cuales son algunas de tus paciones – dijo Candy quien ya conocía mucho de la vida de su amigo pero quería saber más cosa que no le gusto mucho a Terry

Pues como tú sabes amo mi trabajo, el poder ayudar a otros es algo que me da mucha felicidad, ver la cara de los pacientes cuando son curados es algo que siempre me deja sin palabras – dijo Alex

Esto para Candy la emociono, pues ella sentía lo mismo cada vez que iba a trabajar, y solo de imaginar lo similares que eran ellos dos hizo que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro

Pero eso no es todo, ya que otra de las paciones de mi prometido es la jardinería, desde que llegamos se ha dedicado de lleno al jardín, ya vieron lo hermoso que es – dijo Camila recalcando las habilidades de su amado mientras tomaba su mano en señal de amor

Si, ya lo vimos es realmente bello – dijo Candy a quien no le hizo mucha gracia ver como ella tomaba la mano de su amigo, por un momento pensó que a ella le hubiera gustado ser quien hablara así de el

Pero mejor dinos Camila como es que nació tu amor por la fotografía ya que en la actualidad hay pocas mujeres que se dedican a esto – dijo Terry quien ya se había fastidiado un poco de oír todas las virtudes de ese sujeto

Si , lo sé , pero mi amor por este oficio nació cuando yo era joven, es una historia larga pero tratare de sinterizarla , mis padres me tenían se puede decir como en una jaula de oro , de la cual no podía salir , ni divertirme , un día ojeando una revista , pude ver la imagen de un hermoso paisaje que estaba en medio oriente , al ver la fotografía fue como si me transportara a ese lugar , a partir de ese momento esa era la única forma de salir de esa prisión de cuatro paredes , y así luego de un año , logre convencer a mis padres de que me regalaran una cámara y cuando la tuve , dije que mi primer fotografía sería muy especial y la más bella , así que al día siguiente salí al jardín de mi casa y fotografía a la persona que desde que la vi a lo lejos me enamoro , el me reclamo por fotografiarle y a partir de ahí nacieron mis dos amores la fotografía y mi compañero de vida Alex – dijo Camila sumamente emocionada dando un beso en la mejilla a su prometido

Esta historia realmente conmovió a Terry ya que después de oír lo sucedido entre esta pareja, no había por qué dudar del amor de ellos y el mismo se recrimino por pensar mal de Alex

Por otra parte Candy ya había escuchado esto y a pesar de ser una muy bonita historia existía algo que la incomodaba y no se sentía del todo bien, no podría decir si eran celos o no, pero era algo extraño que ella sentía, estaba segura de su amor por Terry pero ver a Alex de la mano de su prometida no era de sus escenas favoritas

Que les parece si pasamos a la sala para seguir conversando –dijo Alex de forma cordial

Claro vamos – dijeron Terry y Candy al unisonó

Al estar en la sala, Alex ordeno a las mucamas que sirvieran el te mientras continuaban platicando

Bueno, tengo que aceptar que soy mi curiosa y me gustaría saber ahora como es que ustedes se enamoraron – dijo Camila de forma amistosa ya que ella era una persona muy sociable

Está bien yo cuento una parte y que Candy cuente la otra – dijo Terry tomando las manos de su amada ya más en confianza, ya que ahora veía a la otra pareja con otra cara

En ese momento Terry comenzó a contar su historia desde que conoció a Candy en el barco de camino a Londres hasta el día que ella le dejo el camino libre a Susana

Ahora es mi turno, ya que la segunda parte de nuestra historia de amos es un como complicada – dijo Candy recordando los momento más dolorosos de su vida – después de que deje a Terry con Susana en NY yo regrese a Chicago a seguir trabajando , en aquella época mi familia quería obligarme a casar con un miembro de la familia , pero gracias a mi padre adoptivo no fue así , pero a Terry su suegra y prometida si lo obligaron a casarse con ella así pasaron tres largos años , en los que él estuvo casado con Susana y yo sola trabajando , ese era mi único refugio , luego de esos tres años , el día de mi cumpleaños

Mi familia me organizo una supuesta fiesta, pero cuando yo llegue al lugar señalado, solo había un invitado y el era Terry quien ya se había separado y venia para continuar nuestra historia

Así es y los tres años que estuve separado de Candy fueron una tortura para mí, pero me hizo ver que nuca mas dejaría que ella se fuera de mi vida – dijo Terry abrazando a su prometida

Esta historia resulto conmovedora para Camila y la hizo ver como todas las parejas más de una vez han tenido que luchar para que su amor, pueda ser posible

Pero por otro lado a Alex no le había gustado mucho, enterarse de la separación de esta pareja y de los años que Candy sufrió esperando por el amor de Terry no le hacía mucha gracia, como el pudo ser capaz de abandonar y no luchar por una mujer como la que tenia a lado, era algo imperdonable, así que por alguna extraña razón en su corazón comenzó a nacer cierto sentimiento negativo en contra del actor

Transcurrieron unas cuantas horas más en medio de una amena platica, hablaron de sus profesiones proyectos y así como de sus próximas bodas

Hemos pasado una tarde muy amena, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos, porque mañana tenemos que trabajar – dijo Candy cuando vio la noche se hacía presente

Creo sí, ya es tarde, pero déjame decirles Candy y Terry que fue un placer conocerlos, creo que ya podre tener unos amigos en este continente – dijo Camila de forma amistosa

Así es y la próxima reunión toca en nuestro departamento – dijo Terry a la vez que estrechaba la mano de Camila

Ya saben, cuando quieran esta es su casa – dijo Alex despidiéndose de Candy y Alex

Después de esto Camila y Alex se quedaron un rato mas platicando acerca de todo lo sucedido

Y bien que te parecieron Candy y Terry – dijo Alex a su prometida mientras estaban sentados en el sofá

Me cayeron muy bien, se ve que han tenido que sufrir mucho para estar junto, son una linda pareja y también como lo había pensado Candy es muy parecida a mí, creo que tendré e ella una buena amiga – dijo Camila, quien siempre había sido una mujer tranquila y segura del amor de Alex - ¿mejor dime a ti que te parecieron?

Pues a Candy ya la conocía del hospital y siempre eh creído que es una mujer excepcional como pocas y tú lo sabes, pero de Terry una parte de su historia me hizo dudar de el amor de el – dijo Alex quien con Camila podía ser cien por ciento sincero

Porque lo crees – dijo Camila mientras se acomodaba en el pacho de su amado para seguir conversando

Pues por el tiempo que dijo que había estado casado con otra persona, yo jamás me casaría con alguien que no amara con mi vida – dijo el

Tienes razón, pero creo que hay la que también actuó mal seria esa tal Susana, imagínate casarte con alguien que sabes que no te ama, bueno al menos yo no lo permitiría – dijo Camila. pero pues no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que paso entre ellos tres , creo que lo mejor es ir a descansar hoy fue un día pesado y tú tienes guardia temprano

Tienes razón cariño – dijo Alex

Oye solo otra cosa – dijo Camila quien no sabía si decir esto o no

Que cariño – dijo Alex

Dime si escuche bien, el apellido del prometido de Candy es Grandchester

Si así es, pero porque- dijo Alex

Es que ese mismo apellido es de aquel con quien mis padres quisieron casarme y créeme que volverlo a escuchar si me saco un poco de onda – dijo Camila

Tranquila cariño, recuerda que tus padres no pudieron hacer eso, aparte no creo que sean la misma familia, imagínate que pequeño seria el mundo para que pasará eso – dijo Alex abrazando de forma protectora a su prometida

Pero y si, si son – dijo ella temerosa, pues recordaba las palabras de su padre de que se las pagaría por hacerlo perder semejante acuerdo entre familias

Mira si así fuera, no creo que Terry deje a Candy nuevamente por una obligación, además recuerda ellos están comprometidos y eso quiere decir que no se van a separar- dijo Alex aunque esto último le creaba un sentimiento de tristeza que él no se podía explicar

Tienes razón, es solo que si me causo algo de miedo tener con confrontarme con mi pasado – dijo ella mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a su amado

No te preocupes por ello yo siempre te protegeré – dijo al mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su amada

Gracias Alex, no sé qué haría si un día te perdiera – dijo ella

Ya no pienses en eso y mejor vamos a dormir – dijo él mientras comenzaban a caminar a la habitación

Mientras tanto, cuando Candy y Terry llegaron a su hogar todavía continuaron platicando una rato más

Y que tal amor, que te parecieron Alex y Camila – dijo Candy quien había traído esa duda todo el camino

Pues Alex ya no me cae tan mal, se ve que está muy enamorado de su prometida y Camila me pareció que es una gran mujer muy moderna para la sociedad actual pero creo que esa es una de sus mayores virtudes ¿pero dime a ti que te pareció? – dijo Terry quien también quería saber lo que Candy pensaba

Tienes razón Camila es única y aparte de sencilla es muy bonita – dijo Candy quien no había querido tener que admitir eso

Transcurrieron unos días entre trabajo, diversión y complicidad entre Alex y Candy cada uno comenzaba a sentir cada vez más la necesidad de estar más tiempo con el otro, por eso inclusive habían cambiado algunos horarios para trabajar más en equipo, ninguno quería admitirlo y se excusaban diciendo que se sentían bien trabajando juntos por que habían hecho una buena mancuerna nada mas, aunque en los corazones de ambos algo extraño comenzaba a crecer

Una mañana Candy como siempre llego muy feliz a su trabajo, pero cuando entro al consultorio que compartía con Alex, se preocupo mucho

Oye Lisa no sabes por qué no llego el doctor Brower – dijo Candy a otra enfermera que había llego antes que ella

Si, el llamo esta mañana y dijo que no se iba a presentar por que tenía un asunto privado que resolver pero que mañana vendría sin falta – dijo la enfermera sin darle importancia

Ok muchas gracias- dijo Candy entes de regresar al consultorio

En el consultorio Candy pensaba – por qué no habrás venido Alex , este lugar sin ti es muy aburrido ,y justo hoy que tenía que decirle que Albert había aceptado verlo , para que platicaran sobre su amnesia pero que egoísta soy acaso ¿te habrás enfermado? Y yo no puedo ayudarte, para mí que es otra cosa ¿acaso estarás en estos momentos con Camila? Pues si tiene que estar con ella, ¿pero qué te pasa Candy? Alex no es tu propiedad ¿pero por que te preocupas tanto por él? ¿Se sincera porque te molesta tanto el hecho de que el pueda estar con su prometida? Es su prometida y no es justo para Terry que pienses mas en otra persona que no sea el – se recriminaba ella

Ese día capara Candy había sido sumamente pesado y estresante, el hecho de no tener a Alex a su lado la irritaba

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Les tengo que confesar que esta historia ya se me complico y me está costando escribir la trama , pues me he quedado sin ideas , así que si en algún momento ya no les gusta por donde va o no es creíble lo que escribo por favor díganmelo , se los agradeceré y podre tomar un nuevo camino va

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a : Dajannae 8 , , Magnolia A, Flor y Lupita1797, muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia


	6. Chapter 6 Descubriendo un sentimiento

Descubriendo un sentimiento

Cuando llego a su casa del hospital se encontraba sumamente cansada y estresada, pues había sido un día pesado y aburrido, además de que se encontraba preocupada porque Alex no fue. Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a su prometido preparando la cena, así que tomando fuerzas de donde podía trata de poner su mejor cara

Amor que bueno que ya llegaste, te estaba esperando y estoy preparando algo que esta delicioso – dijo Terry sin ver que su prometida no venía de muy buen ánimo

Está bien, solo voy a cambiarme y te alcanzo en un momento – dijo Candy sin dar mucha importancia a lo que su novio decía

Estas palabras sacaron mucho de onda a Terry, pues Candy siempre que llegaba del hospital estaba muy animada y comenzaba a contar como le había ido y es mas cuando veía que el llegaba antes que ella, lo primero que hacía era correr hacia donde él estaba y robarle un beso, así que sorprendido de la actitud de su prometida fue a buscarla a su habitación

Candy pecosa ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Terry mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

Si estoy no te preocupes, es que solo estoy cansada fue un día pesado – dijo ella mientras se volteaba para quedar de frente a su prometido y darle un beso en la mejilla – solo dame un minuto y te alcanzo en la cocina, no se te vaya a quemar lo que estás haciendo

Es cierto, bueno te espero no tardes – dijo Terry de forma apresurada pues se le olvido que estaba cocinando

Cuando Terry salió de la habitación Candy se quedo por sentada en la cama sin mucho ánimos – ¿pero qué te pasa Candy? No te puedes comportar así, Terry no tiene la culpa de que no hayas visto a Alex o de que haya sido un día aburrido ¿qué es lo que me está pasando? – se preguntaba a ella misma en silencio, así que decidió que lo mejor era tratar de cambiar su humor e ir a lado de la persona que ella amaba

Pero que rico sabe, vaya que cada vez la cocina se te da más Terry – dijo Candy con una sonrisa y feliz de lo atento que era Terry con ella

Lo sé, lo que pasa es que le eh pedido unos consejos a Albert, para mejorar, pues ya me conto que cuando vivían juntos él era el que cocinaba pues tú no eres muy buena y la verdad no me quiero arriesgar – dijo Terry bromeando con su singular humor ingles

Que malo eres, yo cocino muy bien, pero está bien si tu lo quieres hacer por mí no hay ningún problema – dijo Candy fingiendo indicación

Tu sabes que por ti hago lo que sea – dijo el ya en tomo romántico

Terry que voy a hacer contigo, pero mejor aprovechando que hablas de Albert, el te dijo cuando vendrá nuevamente – dijo Candy a quien le interesaba mucho que Albert se reuniera con Alex

Si me dijo que en una semana vendrá y se quedara unos días ¿por qué pecosa?- dijo Terry quien a veces era muy curioso

Lo que pasa es que necesito que el platique con Alex y quiero saber cuándo se podrán reunir – dijo Candy de forma tranquila

Ya veo y se puede saber que necesita hablar Albert con Alex – dijo Terry un poco celoso un a pesar de que ya conocía un poco más a Alex no dejaba de no darle buena espina y mas por que todos los días tenía que oír a Candy hablando maravillas del medico

Mira Terry es un asusto muy delicado, pero sé que si no te lo digo puedes pensar mal y no quiero que pase eso, solo por favor no vayas nunca a comentar que yo te lo dije – dijo Candy quien no estaba muy segura de contar el secreto de su amigo

Está bien Candy te prometo que no diré nada – dijo Terry quien no estaba muy convencido de lo que su prometida le pedía

Así Candy comenzó a contra todo lo que Alex le había dicho sobre que perdió la memoria siendo muy joven, el hecho de que había regresado a América para recuperar su pasado, así como el hecho de que ella le había dicho que lo ayudaría en su búsqueda y le dijo que conocía a alguien que también había perdido la memoria y que si quería los podía presentar para que platicaran entre ellos

Ya veo, así que por eso quieres que Albert hable con Alex – dijo Terry ya un poco más tranquilo aunque seguía sin gustarle la idea de la estrecha relación que su novia había formado con el medico

Si amor, ves como no tiene nada de malo – dijo Candy con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su amado

Bueno y mejor cambiando de tema, cuéntame cómo te fue en el trabajo, hoy cuando llegaste no traías muy buena cara y a mí no me engañas – dijo Terry a quien le gustaba siempre estar al pendiente de Candy

No es nada, solo fue un día cansado como ya te dije – dijo Candy con cierto fastidio

Que se me hace que tu medico adorado te hizo trabajar mucho – dijo Terry con peculiar sarcasmo

Por favor no empieces con Alex, el nunca me hace trabajar mucho y para que el no fue hoy a trabajar- dijo Candy asiendo énfasis en la última con cierto dejo de tristeza

Esta actitud no paso desapercibida para Terry y no pudiendo controlar sus celos dijo – ya veo, con eso es lo que te tiene así

No digas tonterías y por favor Terry no tengo ganas de discutir, así que si me permites me iré a acostar un rato – dijo Candy mientras se levantaba de la mesa algo molesta

No Candy, espera no quise hacerte enojar, solo estaba jugando – dijo Terry al ver que Candy si se había molestado

No te preocupes, lo sé, pero si me siento cansada – dijo Candy retirándose no sin antes dar un beso en los labios a su amado

Está bien en un momento te acompaño en la habitación, solo voy a recoger la mesa y voy - dijo Terry de forma caballerosa

Gracias amor – dijo Candy

A la mañana siguiente Candy llego muy temprano al hospital pues quería ver si su amigo ese día si iba a ir o por lo menos estar ahí cuando el llamara para decir que no iría, pero su sorpresa fue mayor y encontrarlo ya en su oficina revisando papeles

Alex pero que sorpresa, que bien que ya regresaste – dijo Candy sin poder disimular su emoción

Hola Candy , si ya regrese y como deje mucho trabajo pendiente creí que lo mejor era venir desde temprano , me imagino que ayer fue pesado para ti sola , discúlpame por favor no fue mi intensión – dijo Alex quien era consciente de todo lo que había tenido que hacer su amiga un día antes

No te preocupes logre salir adelante, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa

Sabía que lograrías sacar adelante el trabajo yo jamás eh dudado de tu capacidad, eres la mejor – dijo Alex con una sonrisa y feliz de la mujer con la que tenía que trabajar

Oye y se puede saber por qué no viniste ayer, me preocupaste – dijo Candy un poco apenada de preguntar, pero no aguanta la curiosidad

Claro creo que debo una explicación, lo que pasa es que Camila tiene una infección muy fuerte en las vías respiratorias y antier tuvo una noche difícil y pues ayer me tuve que quedar a cuidarla – dijo Alex quien también se veía cansado

Que mal, pero ¿como sigue ella? – dijo Candy con una mezcla de sentimiento , pues por una parte le preocupaba el hecho de que alguien bueno estuviera enfermo y por otro lado debe de admitir que sintió celos de saber que Alex había dedicado el día a cuidarla

Ya mejor, por eso hoy si vine a trabajar, solo le deje todos sus medicamentos a la mano para que continúe con el tratamiento ya ella sola – dijo Alex

Espero se recupere pronto, pero y tu como estas, no estás cansado – dio Candy al ver la ojeras que traía su amigo

Yo estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrado al trabajo pesado y a las desveladas – dijo Alex con una sonrisa al saber que Candy se preocupaba por él, ya que a pesar de haber estado cuidando un día antes a su prometida durante todo el día no logro apartar a la chica de ojos verdes de su mente

Y que tal tu día – dijo Alex de forma cortes

Pues pesado pero pues aquí eso es normal – dijo Candy sin darle mucho interés – oye pero antes de que se me olvide , ayer te iba a decir que ya hable con mi amigo y está dispuesto a platicar contigo t dice que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar con el

Oh muchas gracias Candy, y cuando crees que lo pueda ver – dijo Alex emocionado, pues quería saber lo antes posible como podre recuperar su pasado

Pues mira el vendrá a la ciudad la próxima semana, yo creo que igual nos ponemos de acuerdo para ir a comer y te lo presento – dijo Candy quien ya tenía todo planeado en su mente

Está bien me agrada la idea, muchas gracias, no podía encontrar mejor amiga que tu – dijo Alex enfatizando esta parte con cierto brillo en su mirar

Como crees Alex, yo lo único que quiero es ayudare- dijo Candy de forma tímida

Gracias Candy – dijo Alex con una cálida sonrisa

Así transcurrió la semana cada vez la relación entre Candy y Alex se volvía mas estrecha ambos necesitaban del otro para estar bien aunque ninguno lo quería aceptarlo y se justifican diciendo que solo era que habían formado un buen equipo de trabajo

En la pareja de Candy y Terry la cosas comenzaban a cambiar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, por las tardes Candy se dedicaba a arreglar lo correspondiente a su boda aunque tenía que aceptar que por algún extraño motivo ya no le causaba tanta emoción como al principio y eso que los días se iban a cercando , por otra parte Terry cada vez mas dudaba de la relación entre Alex y Candy pues de ella no tenia queja y no había ninguna duda acerca de su amor aunque últimamente si la había notado un poco alejada de el , pero de seguro era porque estaba teniendo mucho trabajo, pero acerca de Alex no estaba muy seguro de las intensiones que este pudiera tener con su prometida pues siempre por algún motivo estaban juntos y eso no le gustaba nada , así que ahora el actor trataba de pasar más tiempo con ella

En cambio en la pareja de Alex y Camila solo uno de ellos había comenzado un cambio, Camila ya se había recuperado por completo de su enfermedad y estaba completamente dedicada a su trabajo y no le daba mucha atención a la boda pues para ella eso era algo superficial , pues estaba segura del amor de su prometido y eso del matrimonio solo era un trámite mas , por otra parte Alex se encontraba en un encrucijada pues estaba seguro que sentía algo muy especial por su prometida , pero desde el momento en que conoció a Candy en aquella fiesta su bello rostro no lo había podido sacar de su mente era como si ella tuviera que ver mas allá de lo simplemente profesional, como si fuera parte de él desde un principio y ahora por el tiempo que llevaba trabajando juntos había descubierto a la maravillosa mujer que era, era la primera vez que una mujer lo ponía así y hacia que dudara de lo que sentía por Camila.

Por fin había llegado el día en que Alex se encontrara con Albert, pero como Alex quedo con Candy en verse en el hospital primero, decidió llegar temprano para esperarla

Mientras se encontraba solo en su consultorio pudo ver que ese lugar ya no solo era de el pues desde que llego Candy ambos habían comenzado a decorarlo para que no se viera tan frio como comúnmente eran los consultorios, vio las tres macetitas que ella había propuesto colocar ahí para darle vida al lugar y la múltiples notitas que ella hacía para recordar todo lo que en el día se tenía que hacer, en ese momento sintiéndose en completa libertad hecho su mente a volar y reflexionar

Pero que me está pasando , yo solo vine aquí con un firme propósito recuperar mi pasado , se supone que nada me distraería de mi misión , bueno solo mi trabajo cuando lo tengo que hacer ya que es algo que amo, pero el conocer a Candy vino a cambiar mi vida , inclusive mi propia visión de mi profesión , el trabajar con ella , el ayudarla en su sesión de los viernes con los niños de pediatría es algo que no cambiaría por nada me hace sentir realmente bien, me hace sentir un hombre completo, pero no puedo decir que es el trabajo lo que me hace sentir tan bien , por favor Alex acéptalo es ella , la que ha cambiado mi mundo mi vida , pero es que esto no puede ser , no debe ser , ella no es libre y pues yo tampoco , pero … es que …, por favor mente , corazón , no me pueden hacer estas jugadas , yo no soy libre , yo acepte un compromiso y Camila no merece que unos meses antes de la boda yo cancele todo , además acéptalo Alex , Candy tiene a su prometido y lo ama , maldita sea , como vino a suceder esto ahora yo está muy bien, ¿Por qué? Porque la tuve que conocer en estas circunstancias, será amor lo que siento, me abre enamorado si desearlo ¿qué es esto que me está pasando? , no sé que sea , pero cuando la veo abrazada de su prometido cuando la viene a dejar al hospital , siento que voy a explotar , mi sangre comienza a correr rápidamente por mis venas , quisiera decirle no la toques , pero ¿ con que derecho? , que me está pasando, Camila no merece que yo piense así en otra mujer, no lo merece – pensaba Alex en su interior pasando por un mezcla de sentimientos, desde el coraje, la frustración y el remordimiento

Mientras esto pasaba en un pequeño café muy cercano al hospital Candy se encontraba esperando a su mejor amigo

Hola Candy me da mucho gusto verte – dijo Albert cuando llego a la mesa donde ella estaba

Hola Albert qué bueno que ya estás aquí – dijo Candy quien había citado antes a Albert pues necesitaba hablar con el

Oye no se supone que veríamos a tu amigo – dijo Albert al ver sola a Candy

Si en unos minutos más tengo que ir por el al hospital, pero es que primero necesito hablar contigo – dijo Candy bajando la mirada

Pero que pasa pequeña, porque esa mirada – dijo Albert quien conocía a la perfección a su protegida y sabia cuando algo no estaba bien

Albert, te voy a pedir un favor, pero por favor no me juzgues, necesito tu guía y consejo – dijo Candy quien no sabía cómo empezar

Claro pequeña, el que quieras y tu sabes que yo nunca te juzgaría no soy quien y si en mi mano esta ayudarte lo hare- dijo Albert tomando la no de Candy en señal de apoyo

Está bien , mira lo que pasa es que hace unas semanas conocí a una persona que desde que la vi vino a cambiar mi mundo ,es simplemente como si fuera mi alma gemela mi otra mitad, en los pocos días que lo eh conocido ha cambiado todo en mi – dijo Candy con una mirada triste y con cierta frustración

Esta declaración de Candy sorprendió mucho a Albert , pues sabía que Candy estaba comprometida con su amigo Terry y esto no era algo normal para Candy , así que guardando la compostura y tratando de averiguar mas para comprobar que no había entendido mal así dijo – Candy no entiendo bien si me explicas desde el principio te comprenderé mas

Así Candy entendiendo a donde quería llegar Albert explico todo lo que había pasado con Alex desde que lo conoció en la fiesta que organizo el hospital hasta el día de hoy

Si Albert y no sé qué hacer , ya lo eh meditado muchas veces y siempre llego a la misma conclusión , me enamore – diciendo esto Candy varias lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla – y es que están diferente a Terry y sé que no es bueno comparar pero es como si estuviera trabajando con el mismísimo Anthony y ya es parte de mi y la verdad no se qué hacer , no es justo estoy que estoy sintiendo , Terry no lo merece , tu sabes todo lo que él y yo sufrimos y luchamos para estar juntos , además yo no estoy segura de que Alex sienta lo mismo , el está comprometido y es una pareja solida , además por lo que se ve su novia es una mujer muy linda y dulce a mi me trata como su amiga y en el supuesto caso que algo pudiera pasar entre nosotros tampoco sería justo para ella , Albert por favor no se qué hacer la verdad pensaba enfrentar este sentimiento yo sola pero no puedo, estoy enamorada de dos hombre completamente diferentes , por favor aconséjame

Albert al escuchar esto realmente estaba muy sorprendido , pues él jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien tuviera tanta fuerza como para entrar en el corazón de Candy después de que ella se enamoro de Terry , así que después de analizar la situación dijo – mira Candy yo no te puedo decir que es lo que tienes que hacer , esa es decisión tuya y de tu corazón , te apoyare en lo que decidas , solo toma en cuenta que antes de actuar debes estar consciente de todo lo que puedes perder o ganar, además tienes que pensar en el daño a terceros y esto incluye a Alex , porque un amor así no solo incluye a uno y te puedo asegurar que con al también algo está pasando

Gracias Albert tengo que pensar muy bien que voy a hacer, a lo mejor y dejo el hospital, la distancia es lo mejor – dijo Candy quien ya entes había pensado esta posibilidad

No creo que esa sea la solución , mejor pienso lo y bien y cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites – dijo Albert en señal de apoyo aunque si se sentía un poco contrariado pues Terry también era un muy buen amigo y ya hacia un tiempo había entrado a la familia Andrew

Oye Albert ya es tarde, necesito ir por Alex, espérame aquí – dijo Candy viendo su reloj y limpiándose las lagrimas mientras salía apresurada

Si Candy yo te espero – dijo Albert – vaya Candy que te has enamorado, pero como es posible que este amor haya tomado tanta fuerza en tampoco tiempo, espero todo salga bien para todos, Terry que pasara contigo y quien será este nuevo personaje, como es posible que haya robado tu corazón Candy – pensaba Albert mientras tomaba un trago a su café

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Y si no es así con toda confianza me lo pueden decir y tratare de modificar mis errores

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a: Dajannae8, Mayraexitosa y Lupita 1797 así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima, muchas gracias por sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos

Les deseo un Feliz Navidad y un prospero Año Nuevo

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia


	7. Chapter 7 Un buen cafe

Un buen café

Cuando Candy llego al consultorio de su amigo antes de entrar se limpio un poco la cara para que no se viera que había llorado y trato de poner su mejor, así fue como entro al lugar

Alex, puedo pasar – dijo Candy apenas entre abriendo la puerta

Alex se encontraba todavía metido en sus pensamientos que no presto atención a lo que la rubia le decía, por eso Candy tuvo que volver hacer notar su presencia

Alex, ¿estas bien? – dijo ella al observar que su amigo parecía que solo miraba un punto fijo afuera del consultorio

Eh, si, perdóneme Candy estaba distraído, que paso – dijo Alex un poco apenado por no prestar atención a su amiga

Nada, solo que al ver que no respondías me preocupe – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Candy tu siempre tan linda conmigo – dijo él con una cálida sonrisa a su amiga mientras la observaba detenidamente – Candy no me digas que has llorado ¿qué te paso? ¿Quien fue capaz de hacerte llorar?

No es nada, es que ahora que volvía ver a mi amigo, recordé algunas cosas que por la emoción me hicieron llorar, no te preocupes – dijo Candy aunque en su interior sabia que esas lagrimas eran por el

Ya veo, pero recuerda que eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras – dijo Alex con un brillo en los ojos que no paso desapercibido para Candy

Estas palabras dejaron sin palabras a Candy, pues solo había 2 personas que se lo habían dicho y eso era una coincidencia increíble, pero tratando de no hacer notar esto dijo – gracias, pero creo que ya me entretuve mucho y recuerda que vine por ti para llevarte con mi amigo

Cierto, creo ya lo hicimos esperar mucho, mejor vayamos, sino va a creer que soy un descortés, todavía y que se ofreció para ayudarme – dijo Alex mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir del consultorio

Así Candy y Alex salieron del hospital a prisa para dirigiese a la cafetería donde Albert ya los esperaba. al llegar a la entrada de la cafetería como los dos iban corriendo Candy no vio y estuvo a punto de tropezarse , pero fue sujetada por Alex quien no la dejo caer quedando sus rostros sumamente cerca, durante unos segundos ambos quedaron en silencio solo observándose mutuamente , en ese momento una mágica sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ambos y comenzaron a reír de la situación , Alex ayudo a Candy a ponerse de pie mientras continuaban riendo con una complicidad increíble , la cual era observada a detalle por un espectador el cual estaba sentado en un lugar estratégico para ver todo mientras tomaba un poco de su tasa de café

Albert silencioso analizaba desde todos los aspectos a este nuevo chico que había venido a cambiar la vida de su pequeña, aunque de una cosa estaba seguro, no permitiría que nadie dañara o interfiriera en la felicidad de Candy, sin embargo tenia que aceptar que desde que lo vio a lo lejos pudo notar en el chico cierto parecido que le resulto muy familiar y extraño

Alex y Candy llegaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Albert esperándolos, Alex se sentía un poco nervioso pues era una persona que no conocía pero sabía que era muy importante para Candy

Alex mira el es Albert una de las personas más importantes para mí, un gran amigo y la persona de la que te hable – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Es un gusto conocerlo, soy Alex Brower – dijo Alex de forma cordial mientras saludaba de mano a Albert, aunque estaba nervioso pues claramente se veía que ese señor era alguien con porte y mucho poder

El placer es mío y todos los amigos de mi pequeña son también mis amigos, así que si en algo te puedo ayudar con gusto lo hare, ¿solo tengo una pregunta, su apellido es Brower? – dijo Albert de forma sencilla como el acostumbraba ser aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido del apellido

Así es – dijo Alex sin comprender por qué la pregunta

Bueno chicos ya que ya se conocen yo me retiro, porque tengo una guardia que cubrir – dijo Candy juguetonamente pues a ninguno de los dos les había dicho que estarían solos

Pero pequeña – dijo Albert al no comprender

Candy, porque te vas – dijo Alex también sacado de onda

No se preocupen ,yo se que se llevaran muy bien y se entenderán son muy parecidos , Albert te veo al rato recuerda que prometiste cenar con nosotros y Alex en un rato te veo en el hospital , no me vayas a dejar todo el día sola eh – dijo Candy mientras salía de la cafetería dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos

Eh bueno, pues creo que Candy nos dejo solos para que nos podamos conocer más en confianza – dijo Alex quien no sabía cómo empezar luego de unos segundos de silencio incomodo

Si eso creo, así es mi pequeña- dijo Albert con familiaridad – bueno Alex creo que lo mejor es que yo comience, aunque creo que parte de mi historia con Candy ya la conoces o no es así

Así es Candy me ha contado que fue adoptada por usted cuando ella era una niña y que siempre ha sido su amigo confidente y protector – dijo Alex ya más en confianza pues claramente se veía que Albert era un hombre en quien podía confiar

Vaya veo que Candy me ha descrito muy bien – dijo Albert riendo ya demostrando como era él en realidad pues a pesar de que en un principio el chico le resulto algo extraño se veía que era una muy buena persona – pero así como ella me considera yo también la considero alguien muy importante en mi vida, por eso siempre será mi pequeña y nunca permitiré que alguien le haga daño ella ya ha sufrido mucho

Si yo tampoco permitiría que alguien la lastimara, desde que llegue a América ella se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, confidente, alguien muy especial y lo más sorprendente es que todo paso en muy poco tiempo – dijo Alex con ilusión cosa que no paso desapercibida por Albert quien seguía analizando cual era la verdadera relación entre este par de rubios

Y a ver Alex cuéntame porque es que es que llegaste a América, según se tenias una carrera muy exitosa en Londres – dijo Albert yendo directo al punto

Pues mira Albert, me imagino que Candy ya te conto de mi problema – dijo Alex tomando ya una actitud más tranquila pero sería pues le costaba hablar de eso

Así es y déjame decirte que yo pase por lo mismo hace un tiempo y se lo desesperante que puede ser, ya que no es fácil saberse una persona sin pasado – dijo Albert tratando de infundir confianza en el chico – aunque la verdad me gustaría saber cómo es que perdiste la memoria saber más de ti, a lo mejor así será más fácil que te pueda ayudar a recuperar parte de lo que perdiste

Tienes razón , bueno , mi historia comienza así , yo perdí la memoria cuando tenía 15 años , no sé qué es lo que me paso , solo sé que mi padre me dijo que había tenido un accidente a caballo , según él cuando yo desperté en la habitación de un hospital ya habían pasado tres meses desde el accidente, recuerdo que le pregunte que quien era él , el me dijo que era mi padre , yo no recordaba nada y no me quedo más que creerle ya que era la única persona que estaba a mi alrededor , cuando por fin fui dado de alta mi padre me dijo que nos iríamos a vivir a Londres , que hay comenzaríamos nuestra nueva vida , yo al principio no comprendía porque lo decía , cuando por fin estuvimos en Londres yo comencé con una serie de preguntas a mi padre de las cuales a veces tuve respuesta y otras veces no , así transcurrió mi vida con la incógnita de quién era yo , pues para mi padre el hablar del pasado era casi prohibido , solo se una que otra cosa , hasta que hace dos años mi padre cayo gravemente enfermo y murió , pero antes de partir me pidió perdón y me dijo que todas mis repuesta a las preguntas que le hice durante años , estaban aquí en América y que el destino me haría encontrarlas es por eso que vine a América – dijo Alex de forma tranquila pues ya había perdonado a su padre y era consciente de que en esta vida no se puede vivir con rencor y odio

Vaya, realmente es una historia interesante y difícil de entender – dijo Albert quien estaba consternado de lo que este joven relataba, solo que tenía una duda – Alex te puedo hacer una pregunta que me queda

Claro – dijo Alex

Y tu madre, porque no estaba contigo durante estos años - dijo Albert quien a veces era muy directo

Pues esa es otra de las incógnitas de mi vida , mi padre me dijo que ella murió cuando yo era apenas un niño, según el ella era una mujer sumamente bella de un corazón enorme y muy buena , que siempre estaba al pendiente de los demás , pero que para desgracia de ella era muy delicada de salud y aparte de eso tenía una familia que la separaba de todos , que eran muy posesivos con ella ya que eran una familia de la alta sociedad , que inclusive fueron capaces de separarlos a ellos – dijo Alex mientras recordaba todo lo que su padre le decía

Estos comentarios sacaron a Albert de onda, pues la historia que el joven relataba era muy parecida a la que había sufrido su hermana, pero tratando de no hacer notar su sorpresa continuo preguntado – y dime Albert que es lo último que recuerdas de tu pasado

Pues no recuerdo casi nada, bueno si, lo único que recuerdo son unos hermoso ojos verdes de mujer, era una mirada tan limpia y pura, que solo en mi sueños puedo ver, pero te mentiría si te digo que se dé quiénes son esos ojos, la verdad no lo sé, pero algo me dice que son importantes para mí – dijo Alex mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

¿Ojos verdes? – se preguntaba Albert en su mente

Creo que ahora es mi turno de preguntar – dijo Alex sacando a Albert de sus pensamiento

Claro que quieres saber –dijo Albert mientras seguía analizando todas las coincidencias aunque eran imposibles

¿Cómo fue que recuperaste la memoria? – dijo Alex ya que era lo que más lo desconcertaba pues él con tantos años de estudio no había logrado comprenderlo

La verdad es que eso es algo que ni yo sé, pero según yo fue después de haber sufrido un accidente en el cual me atropellaron y fui a parar a una clínica, luego de eso los días siguientes comenzaron a venir a mi mente escenas o imágenes de mi pasado, pero me producían fuertes dolores de cabeza, hasta que un día, tuve un fuerte dolor que me provoco que me desmayara luego de eso recordé todo mi pasado – dijo Albert tratando de ser lo más descriptivo posible

Ya veo así que otro evento traumático fue el que provoco que tu memoria volviera – dijo Alex mientras analizaba como eso podía ser posible

Así lo creo – dijo Albert

En ese momento un joven ingreso a la misma cafetería donde Albert y Alex charlaban de inmediato fue reconocido por ambos, en Albert causo alegría pues tenía tiempo que no lo veía y en Alex causo un poco de molestia su presencia aunque trato de disimularlo

Albert pero que sorpresa tenerte aquí en NY, tenía mucho que no nos visitabas – dijo Terry mientras miraba de lado a su rival

Lo sé, pero así es el trabajo de jefe de familia – dijo Albert riendo

Ya veo – dijo Terry sin quitar la mirada de Alex

A por cierto te presento a mi amigo Alex Brower – dijo Albert quien no sabía cómo presentar a Alex

Con que tu amigo – pensaba Terry - ya nos conocemos, el es el médico con quien trabaja mi pecosa – dijo Terry recalcadlo lo ultimo

Así es, ya nos conocíamos- dijo Alex de forma seria sin hacer notar su malestar

Albert claramente pudo ver la fricción que había entre estos dos jóvenes – Candy espero que esto no termine mal – pensaba Albert

Bueno Albert tengo que regresar a trabajar en el hospital junto a Candy – dijo Alex recalcando lo que iba a hacer – fue un placer conocerte y espero volver a verte

Claro que nos volvernos a ver recuerda que te voy ayudar en todo lo que pueda, solo un pregunta mas – dijo Albert quien después de mucho pensar sabía que tenía que despejar una incógnita

Si cual – dijo Alex de forma cortes hacia Albert

Como se llamaba tu padre - dijo Albert – ya que con su nombre será un poco más fácil saber tu pasado

El era Vicent, Vicent Brower y bueno Albert me voy, hasta luego Terry – dijo Alex entes de marcharse y regresar al hospital

Hasta luego – dijeron los dos al unisonó

Albert pero que hacías con este - dijo Terry quien sabia que con Albert podia comportarse como el mismo

Ya sabía que esto me iba a decir, lo que pasa es que Candy me ha pedido que lo ayude a averiguar qué onda con su pasado, pero es un muy buen chico, porque te cae tan mal – dijo Albert quien también sabía que podía ser claro con Terry

No me cae mal, me es indiferente, solo que se me hizo raro que hablaros con al tan amistosamente – dijo Terry quien a pesar de que trataba no podía ocultar de malestar

Ahí Terry nunca cambiara a ese chico rebelde del San Pablo – dijo Albert riendo ante los intentos fallido de su amigo

Claro que no, ya soy único – dijo Terry ya más relajado y bromeando

Deja de discutir Terry y mejor cuéntame cómo vas con el teatro – dijo Albert mientras cambiaba de tema

Muy bien, estoy por estrenar una nueva obra y a lo mejor me dan el protagónico de otra y tal vez tenga que hacer gira, aunque eso es lo que más me preocupa – dijo quien necesitaba desahogase con alguien

Porque te preocupa, no se supone que deberías de estar feliz – dijo Albert quien sabía que había algo mas detrás de esa preocupación

Mira Albert te voy a ser sincero, desde hace unas semanas eh notado a Candy algo extraña puedo notar que ella trata de ser la misma, pero esa espontaneidad que la caracterizaba ya no está y la verdad tengo miedo de dejarla sola, no sé porque pero pienso que puedo perderla, aunque por otro lado no dudo de su amor – dijo Terry mientras se sinceraba con su amigo

Ay Terry si yo pueda decirte lo que pasa, pero no es mi deber – pensó Albert – bueno Terry en problemas de pareja no me puedo meter, pero creo que así como has logrado conquistar el corazón de Candy mas de una vez, esta también lo lograras, ella te ama y lo ha dejado claro muchas veces – dijo Albert para reconfortar a su amigo

Así transcurrió la plática entre Albert y Terry por unas horas más, ya que después de algún tiempo de no verse tenían mucho que contar

Mientras tanto en al hospital Alex y Candy comentaban acerca de la charla con Albert

Y que te parecía mi amigo – dijo Candy quien siempre fue muy curiosa

Puse me cayo muy bien y espero volver a verlo pronto, además me dio una pista de cómo recuperar la memoria – dijo Alex muy sonriente

¿Si, cual? – dijo Candy

Que fue después de otro evento traumatico, pero claro no me voy a provocar un accidente para recuperarla – dijo Alex riendo ya que se imaginaba lo que Candy estaba pensando

Yo nunca pensé eso, pero te verías gracioso provocándote un accidente tu mismo – dijo Candy riendo

Luego de eso Alex y Candy terminaron con su turno en el hospital, como Terry por lo ensayos de su nueva obra no había podido ir por Candy, Alex se ofreció a llevarla, cuando por fin llegaron al apartamento de ella, Albert en ese momento estaba llegando al mismo lugar pues había sido invitado por la rubia a cenar, cuando vio a la pareja de rubios llegar se sorprendió, pues era muy notoria la química entre ellos

Hasta mañana Alex, te veo en el hospital – dijo Candy mientras bajaba del auto de Alex

Hasta mañana Candy, que descanses – dijo Alex mientras se volvía a subir a su auto, pues e había bajado para abrirle la puerta a su amiga caballerosamente

Hola otra vez Candy – dijo Albert mientras se acercaba a la rubia quien estaba por entrar a la unidad

Hola Albert, como siempre muy puntual – dijo Candy riendo

Si u dime se puede saber quien fue el caballero que se ofreció a traerte hoy – dijo Albert haciendo como que no sabía para ver la reacción de Candy

Ah pues es Alex, a poco no lo reconociste – dijo Candy emocionada, pero no le dio importancia a la pregunta de Albert

Ya veo, y no, no lo reconocí ya que yo todavía venia algo lejos – dijo Albert

Después de esto Albert ingreso al departamento junto con Candy, le ayudo a preparar la cena como en los viejos tiempos y juntos esperaron a que llegara Terry para cenar los tres juntos, pasaron una muy buena tarde hasta que oscureció y Albert regreso a la mansión de NY, ya en su habitación se puso a meditar en todo lo que había pasado ese día

Candy en que lio se ha metido tu corazón , a mi no me puedes engañar te has enamorado de ese joven Alex , pero como culparte claramente el se ve igual o más perdido de amor por ti , como es posible que ahora que los dos han encontrado a su otra mitad, estén comprometidos con otras personas, y Terry amigo que pasara contigo , eres mi amigo , pero en el corazón de mi pequeña no me puedo meter , además tengo que descubrir quién es en realidad Alex , no sé que porque pero ese joven me ha sacado mucho de onda ya que tiene muchas similitudes , inclusive físicas con Anthony , pero eso es imposible , Anthony está muerto , pero el nombre su padre es el mismo , la historia es la misma , mañana mismo iré con la tía abuela tiene mucho que aclara

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y si no me lo pueden decir con toda confianza

Pido una disculpa por no publicar antes, pero esta temporada la paso muy unida a mi familia y la verdad me era imposible escribir, pero ya regrese, espero me puedan comprender y prometo no decepcionarlas

Quiero hacer una aclaración , ya que normalmente lo hago en privado , pero como esta amiga no es registrada en ff no puedo hacerlo , así que aprovecho para hacerlo aquí ,**Dany andry** antes que nada agradezco tu comentario y por supuesto que no me molesta ni ofende el hecho de que me hagan una sugerencia es mas para mí me ayuda mucho a ser mejor , que como siempre eh dicho no me considero buena escritora es solo un pasatiempo para mi, bueno continuando con mi aclaración , si sé que es todas mis historias eh seguido un mismo patrón , siempre poniendo a Anthony vs Terry y no con los demás personajes que se enamoraron de Candy , si lo hago así es porque considero que Terry aunque me cae mal , es el único que podría ser un digno rival de mi güerito y la historia sería creíble, te confieso que en mis dos historias que ya termine comencé con la idea de hacer sufrir mucho a Terry pero gracias a todas aquellas amigas que como tu comentan a favor del actor no lo eh hecho , inclusive muchas han logrado que este personaje no me caiga tan mal y al final darle un final feliz y recompensarlo de lo poco o mucho que lo hago sufrir , las historias las voy escribiendo de acuerdo a lo que imagino en el momento no tengo todo claro y ustedes con sus sugerencias y comentarios me ayudar a hacerla , y como te digo no pongo de rival ni a Albert ni a Archí porque creo que serian rivales débiles , ya que según mis ideas Albert sacrificaría su amor por el bienestar de su sobrino y de Candy y pues el mismo Archí fie capaz de sacrificar su amor cuando todavía vivía Anthony ya que siempre lo cayo, espero con esto poder aclarar un poco tu comentario que agradezco de todo corazón , no sé si algún día escriba un fic sobre otros personajes y ahí si seria Archí vs Terry o Terry vs Albert , pero por el momento le soy fiel a mi güerito , es más te invito a leer Amor verdadero ahí no pondré a competir a Terry contra Anthony ahí cada uno tiene su momento y espacio

Después de esto también quiero agradecer a : Meiling 55, Dajannae8 , Dany andry , Guest, Aide 22, Magnolia A, Ara, Lupita 1797 , así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia


	8. Chapter 8¿amor correspondido ?

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

¿Amor correspondido?

Por la noche cuando Alex llego a su hogar luego de haber ido a dejar a Candy, Camila ya lo esperaba como todos los días para cenar y platicar acerca de cómo les había ido durante el día, pero esta vez Alex no había llegado con muchos ánimos, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su prometida, pues ya tenia tiempo comportándose raro

Cariño que bien que ya llegaste, te estaba esperando para cenar – dijo Camila con una sonrisa al ver llegar a su prometido

Lo siento cielo, pero la verdad no tengo hambre y necesito leer unas cosas, estaré en el estudio, en un rato te alcanzo – dijo Alex, sin mucho ánimo, solo dándole un beso en los labios a su prometida antes de marchase

Claro como tu digas – dijo Camila de forma seria, pues no le gustaba la nueva actitud que estaba tomando su prometido – Alex, pero que te está pasando, tú no eres así y ya tiene algunos días que te comportas raro, pero llegare al fondo de todo esto – pensaba mientras veía como Alex se marchaba sin más explicación

Ya en el estudio Alex tomo un libro de medicina y comenzó a revisarlo, pues tenía que estudiar algunas cosas que todavía no lograba entender, pero por más que trataba sus pensamientos se encontraban en otra persona

Candy, porque te tuve que conocer en este momento, que hubiera pasado si yo jamás hubiera salido de Londres, porque, porque tengo que estar tan interesado y metido en averiguar mi pasado, si siempre tuve una buena vida, porque no logro conformarme con lo que soy ahora, por que no logro ver nada más hacia el futuro, pero es que yo sé que hay algo en el pasado que deje pendiente, ¿pero qué es eso que deje pendiente? Y porque desde que te conocí Candy no logro sacarte de mis pensamientos, yo quiero mucho a Camila, pero contigo hay algo especial lo pude sentir desde aquella fiesta donde te conocí. Como recuerdo esa fiesta, yo la verdad no tenía muchos ánimos de ir , pero Camila me convenció con el fin de que conociéramos personas , aun lo recuerdo muy claro , como fue que nos vemos Ahora sé que desde el momento en que te vi , tú eras lo que siempre busque , lo que siempre soñé , se que tu eres mi complemento , pero yo no pedo hacerle esto a Camila , ella me lo ha dado todo , no es justo que yo sea ahora el que venga y rompa todas sus ilusiones, además no puedo tener la seguridad de que tu correspondas todos mis sentimientos ,- pensaba Alex desesperado mientras veía por la ventana , esperando una respuesta del exterior

Por otra parte Candy tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien, pues después de que se fue Albert, Terry y ella habían seguido platicando, aunque ella trataba de evadir cualquier tema relacionado a sus sentimientos

Candy, pecosa, te he notado un poco extraña estos días, ¿qué es lo que tienes? ¿Hay algo en lo que yo te pueda ayudar? – dijo Terry tiernamente mientras hablaba con Candy sentados en el sofá y ponía un brazo abrazando a su amada

¿Extraña yo? , es solo que eh tenido mucho trabajo, pero no, yo estoy bien – dijo Candy tratando de disimular todo lo que sentía por dentro – mejor dime a ti como te ha ido en el teatro, tiene mucho que no me cuentas sobres tus días

Pues bien, hace unos días entro a la compañía una nueva actriz, es muy joven, al parecer ella va a remplazar a Susana – dijo Terry sin darle mucha importancia a su comentario, pero notando que Candy había desviado su pregunta

Así y porque no me lo habías dicho – dijo Candy un poco molesta tratando de disimular

Ah pues porque desde hay unos días, tu no me preguntabas sobre el teatro y te veía cansada, como para poder ponerme a platicar contigo – dijo Terry haciendo notar la situación

Ya veo, entonces ahora que si estamos, los dos de humos vamos a platicar – dijo Candy con un poco de sarcasmo, pues a veces le desesperaban un poco las actitudes de su prometido

Eso me parece perfecto, yo siempre tengo tiempo para ti, mi pecosa, a ver dime qué quieres saber – dijo Terry dulcemente, para demostrarle todo su amor, aunque esto hizo sentir a Candy un poco incomoda

Dime como es esa, actriz, como se llama, de donde llego – dijo Candy tratando de mostrarse lo más natural

A pues ella se llama Nathalie, es muy bonita de origen francés y Robert la invito a participar en nuestra compañía después de verla actuar y al parecer ella va a ser la protagonista de varias obras – dijo Terry amorosamente, pero tratando de provocar los celos de Candy

Ósea que va a ser tu pareja, porque tú eres siempre el protagonista ¿no? – dijo Candy ya celosa

Así es – dijo Terry con una sonrisa ya que necesitaba saber si a Candy le seguí interesando el

Muy bien, solo espero que no se cumpla la maldición de varias obras, donde los protagonistas siempre al final forman una pareja feliz en la vida real – dijo Candy ya celosa

Como crees, que eso pueda pasar, yo ya tengo a mi pareja ideal y nada me haría la, además no s nada fácil, encontrar un Tarzan pecoso – dijo Terry mientras abrazaba a Candy y la cercaba más a su pecho

En ese momento mientras estaba abrazada a su prometido a Candy una persona vino a su mente, un joven de ojos azules, por lo que ella al sentirse culpable de lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo en ese momento un lagrima rodo por su mejilla

Pero por qué lloras pecosa, te prometo que yo nunca te dejare – dijo Terry abrazándola mas fuerte y pensando que lloraba, porque pensó perderlo

Perdóname Terry, no sé ni por qué lloro, pero creo que lo mejor es irnos ya a dormir, recuerda que mañana ambos tenemos que trabajar – dijo Candy tratando de buscar la mejor escusa, para separarse de el

Tienes razón pecosa, además también mañana vendrá Albert a cenar con nosotros, ya que le dije que por qué no todo el tiempo que este en NY viene a pasar por lo menos la hora de la cena con nosotros, para que no esté todo el tiempo solo en la mansión y acepto – dijo Terry quine pensaba que con Albert de aliado podía saber por qué realmente Candy estaba cambiando

Oh que buena noticia, me gustara tener aquí a Albert ya tenía mucho tiempo que no podía convivir así con el – dijo Candy quien pensó que el seria su apoyo para poder liberar un poco sus confundido corazón

Al día siguiente Albert se encontraba desayunando solo en la mansión de NY, cuando de repente alguien llego

George, pero que gusto, no pensé que regresaras, tan pronto de tus vacaciones, pero llegas en el momento más indicado – dijo Albert quien le había dado un mes de vacaciones a su mano derecha

Si, lo que pasa, es que tu sabes que no puedo estar muy lejos de ti y pues el mundo empresarial, es lo mío – dijo George quien consideraba a Albert como un hijo, pues básicamente el siempre lo había cuidado – pero dime por qué dices que llegue en el mejor momento

Lo que pasa es que hay algo que tengo que averiguar – dijo Albert algo preocupado

Y que es Albert, se puede saber – dijo George al notar la preocupación de su protegido

A ver dime cuando llega la tía abuela a NY – dijo Albert quien sabia que la tía abuela había ido a escogía de vacaciones y que pronto iba a volver

Según se, llega la próxima semana, por que el joven Archi quiere formaliza su compromiso con la señorita Britter - dijo George quien siempre estaba enterado de todo lo que pasaba en la familia

Ya veo, te voy a pedir de favor que les avises que los espero aquí en la mansión de NY y que hare una recepción con algunas personas en su honor – dijo Albert quien quería poner a prueba un experimento que estuvo pensando durante toda la noche

Está bien Albert yo les aviso, pero se puede saber por qué estas planeando esto – dijo George quien conocía como la palma de su mano a la cabeza de los Andrew

Todavía no te lo puedo decir , ya que ni yo estoy seguro de lo que estoy pensando , pero aprovechando que estas aquí, quiero platicar contigo sobre algo muy importante – dijo Albert quien todavía seguía pensando que lo que creía tenía que ser imposible

Claro Albert que es eso tan importante que quieres hablar conmigo -dijo George

George necesito que me cuentes detalladamente que fue lo que paso el día de la cacería en donde murió Anthony y el funeral del mismo – dijo Albert quien necesitaba ir atando cabos

A esto George lo saco mucho de onda , pues tenía años que no tocaba ese tema , pero si Albert lo quería saber con gusto se lo diría – está bien Albert , pero no entiendo a donde es que quieres llegar , pues mira el día que tu sobrino murió , se hizo la presentación de Candy en sociedad luego comenzó la cacería, en ese momento Anthony y Candy se separaron del grupo , todos creyeron que era normal , pues no era para nadie secreto que ellos dos estaban enamorados y que a la tía abuela eso no le parecía para nada , pero por ser su sobrino consentido lo soportaba , por la noche todos los invitados llegaron a la mansión menos ellos dos ,por lo que la tía abuela se preocupo mucho y mando a buscarlos , luego de unas horas los empleado de la mansión regresaron con ambos , Anthony se veía muy grave y no reaccionaba , mientras que Candy solo estaba desmayada , por eso la tía abuela pidió que a Candy la revisara el médico de la familia y ella junto a la señora Leagan llevaron a Anthony al hospital ayudadas por algunos empleados de la mansión , a la mañana siguiente llego la tía abuela , se veía realmente mal y fue cuando a todos nos dio la noticia de que Anthony había muerto y que en unas horas llegaría a la mansión el ataúd con el cuerpo de él , algo que fue sospechoso es que la tía abuela jamás permitió que se abriera la caja , pues argumentaba que ella quería recordar a Anthony tal como era y no dentro de una caja , a la mañana siguiente se llevo a cabo el entierro y fue todo lo que paso el día de su muerte

Así es que nuca vieron a Anthony dentro del ataúd – dijo Albert quien comenzaba a confirmar sus sospechas

No nuca lo vimos, yo la última vez que lo vi, iba camino al hospital, llevaba un fuete golpe en la cabeza por que salía mucha sangre de su nuca – dijo George que había estado presente en el momento, pero no lo habían dejado actuar

Y Candy no pidió verlo – dijo Albert quien sabia como era Candy y se le hacía extraño que ella no hubiera averiguado mas

No, porque ella pasó dos días en cama inconsciente, con alta fiebre – dijo George quien recordaba todo – pero por qué preguntas esto

No te lo puedo decir hasta que confirme lo que pienso, pero no le hayas a decir por ningún motivo a la tía abuela que te pregunte esto – dijo Albert quien tenía plena confianza en George, pero era algo que él quería

Averiguar primero

Claro, confía en mí, no diré nada – dijo George

Mientras tanto Alex y Candy comenzaban su día en el hospital haciendo una buena mancuerna, luego de unas horas ambos podían tomar un tiempo libre para después seguir trabajando

Muy bien Candy hemos hecho un buen trabajo – dijo Alex mientras se encontraba a solas con Candy en su consultorio

Creo que sí, pero estoy muerta y todavía falta otro turno – dijo ella con una sonrisa aunque su rostro si reflejaba cansancio además durante la noche no había podido dormir muy bien ya que había pasado la noche pensando en que haría en relación con sus sentimientos

Si yo estoy igual, peo que te parece si te invito a comer y sirve que nos relajamos y podemos charlar un rato – dijo Alex de forma caballerosa mientras le ofrecia su brazo a su compañera para que se pusiera de pie

Me parece una estupenda idea, muero de hambre – dijo Candy haciendo una mueca graciosa haciendo que Alex riera al mismo tiempo, realmente se veían muy felices, si los demás compañeros no supieran que ambos estaban comprometidos podrían jurar que eran pareja

Así salieron Alex y Candy del hospital muy felices parecía que eran dos niños quienes estaban planeando sus travesuras, lo único que no vieron por ir en su mundo propio es que una joven los observaba a lo lejos pues había ido a dejarle de comer a su prometido, pero al verlo salir tan contento con su compañera decidió no hacerse notar y observar la relación que setos mantenían

Mientras comían Alex y Candy mantenían un muy bien ambiente , las demás personas del restauran creían que era una pareja de jóvenes enamorados , pues mantenían una complicidad inimaginable , ambos tenían un brillo en su mirar que solo se puede ver en dos personas que se aman de verdad aunque para ambos esto no era notorio, o no querían reconocerlo luego de haber terminado de comer , ambos regresaron al hospital para continuar con su trabajo sin a ver notado nunca a la mirada que los observaba a lo lejos y no lograba comprender como podía haber tanta química entre dos compañeros solo de trabajo

Así transcurrieron las horas hasta que llego la hora de salir, por fin ambos habían terminado su jornada laboral, se veían agotados, pero felices, pues a pesar de que era pesado era algo que ambos amaban con el corazón y por nada se arrepentían de su profesión

Por fin termínanos, fue in día pesado, pero logramos sacarlo adelante – dijo Alex mientras se quitaba la bata y comenzaba a agarrar sus cosas para salir

Si fue muy pesado, pero trabajando junto no se sintió o no Anthony – dijo Candy sin darle importancia a lo que decía

¿Anthony? ¿Quién es Anthony? – dijo Alex sorprendido de lo que había dicho la rubia pues nuca había nombrado ese nombre

Lo siento, perdóname – dijo Candy muy apenada, como era posible que confundiera así a su amigo – lo siento, pero que es Anthony alguien que conocí hace tiempo y debo aceptar que te pareces mucho en su forma de ser y hasta físicamente

No te preocupes Candy , un error lo comente cualquiera – dijo Alex con una sonrisa , para que Candy no se sintiera mal de haberlo confundido – y pues espero algún día conocer a ese Anthony para ver si se parece a mi

Ente este comentario Candy bajo la mirada, en señal de tristeza

Esto no paso desapercibido para Alex quien de inmediato dijo – perdón, si dije algo inapropiado

No dijiste nada inapropiado , lo que pasa , es que Anthony fue una persona muy importante en mi vida , el era ….- dijo Candy al recordar a su primer amor , pero aceptando que a pesar de todo ella y Anthony no habían sido nada , solo amigos- mi amigo , pero murió hace muchos años

Lo siento Candy – dijo Alex al notar la tristeza que esto causaba en Candy

No, no te preocupes mejor ya vámonos, estoy cansada – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Está bien, ¿oye vino tu novio por ti? – dijo Alex a quien no le gustaba recordar que Candy estaba comprometida

Creo que no, creo que me vaya a ir sola – dijo Candy todavía dentro del consultorio

A pues entonces yo te voy a dejar – dijo Alex dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro pues sabía que eran unos minutos más que podía estar con la rubia

Como crees, creo que ya estoy abusando de ti, toda la semana me has ido a dejar - dijo Candy algo apenada aunque por dentro también quería irse con al

Como crees tú nunca abusarías de mí, para mí es un placer acompañarte – dijo Alex caballerosamente

Está bien, entonces vámonos – dijo Candy con un sonrisa mientras tomaba su bolso, para salir del consultorio

Así ambos salieron del consultorio, pero cuando llegaron a la recepción del hospital se encontraron con una sorpresa

Albert pero que sorpresa, que haces aquí – dijo Candy sorprendida de ver ahí a Albert pues pensó que lo vería en su apartamento hasta en la noche

Pequeña, como ayer pude ver que aquí trabajabas decidí venir por ti, ya que ayer dijo Terry que él no podría – dijo Albert haciendo notar que también conocía a Terry para ver la actitud de Alex

Hola Albert, que sorpresa verte por aquí – dijo Alex saludando cordialmente a Albert

Hola Alex, veo que tu también ya saliste - dijo Albert haciendo notar que se daba cuenta de la relación entre ambos

Así es, Candy y yo tenemos casi los mismos horarios, solo algunas veces yo entro antes - dijo Alex sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de Albert

Bueno Candy creo que si hay quien te acompañe a tu casa, entonces yo me retiro y nos vemos mañana, descansa y Albert fue un gusto verte - dijo Alex mientras se despedía de los presentes y salía del hospital para buscar su auto un poco desmotivado

Si Alex, nos vemos mañana – dijo Candy un poco cabizbaja cosa que no paso desapercibida para Albert

Hasta luego Alex – dijo Albert

Ya en el automóvil Candy y Albert comenzaron el camino al apartamento de ella

Bien Albert, se que tienes algo que decirme, dímelo de una vez – dijo Candy quien sabía lo que Albert le diría

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Bueno quiero hacer una aclaración para mi amiga Lizzig ya que en su comentario que agradezco, me pregunta si tanto cambio Anthony que Candy no lo reconoce, lo que pasa es que no es que no lo reconozca el problema es que Candy tiene muy presente que Anthony esta muerto así como los demás personajes y sabe que es imposible que este joven sea el mismo

Además quiero agradecer a: Lizzig, dajannae 8, Lupita 1797, Magnolia A, Aide 22, Flor, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, así como a todas aquellas que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una critica comentario o sugerencia


	9. Chapter 9Aceptar

Aceptar

Ante la pregunta de Candy, Albert se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, pues para ser sinceros esta vez no sabía que responderle, ya que en su mente se comenzaban a formar muchas preguntas y todavía más conclusiones que no podía decir si eran o no ciertas, así que para llevar la conversación más a fondo decidió hacer como si no entendiera la cuestión

¿A qué te refieres Candy? – dijo Albert

A que se que me vas a decir algo sobre la relación que tenemos Alex y yo, se que tu ya te diste cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos y pues creo que también te imaginas cuales son los de el – dijo Candy quien sabia que Albert era de esas personas que solo con observar podía decir cómo eran los demás

Candy la verdad no sé qué decirte, es que desde que me contaste acerca de lo que sentías por él, pude ver claramente que en verdad estas enamorada de Alex , pero también lo eh observado a él y te puedo decir que tus sentimientos son correspondidos , pero me sorprende el hecho de que Alex allá entrado tan rápido en tu vida ya que por ejemplo yo fui testigo de lo mucho que te costo dejar atrás el amor que sentías por Anthony y darle una oportunidad a Terry , así como también fui testigo de lo mucho que Terry y tu tuvieron que sufrir para poder estar juntos , es por eso que no sé qué decir ni logro comprender la situación – dijo Albert de forma sincera ya que sabía que con Candy podía hablar claramente sin esconder o disimular nada

ahora imagina si tú que puedes ver la situación desde fuera no logras comprender como es que esto paso , yo que lo vivo en mi corazón menos lo logro entender – dijo Candy ya que sabía que con Albert era la única persona con la que podía hablar de esa forma

Y que has pensado hacer pequeña – dijo Albert mientras seguía conduciendo hacia el departamento de la rubia

No lo sé, lo único que tengo claro en mi cabeza es que no sería justo hacerle esto a Terry, no lo puedo lastimar de esta forma – dijo Candy con determinación

Y, si tu amor verdadero es Alex, estarías dispuesta a sacrificar esto que sientes por no lastimar a un tercero – dijo Albert quien era capaz de siempre mostrar otra cara de la moneda

Este…. Si, porque si lo nuestro pudiera ser, también estaríamos lastimando a otra persona aparte de Terry y eso sería algo con lo que no podría vivir – dijo Candy quien también estimaba a Camila

Candy, vaya que tu corazón se ha metido en un lio, pero hablando de lastimar a alguien, si tú decides no corresponder al que podría ser el amor de tu vida, ¿no crees que también lo estarías dañado a el? – dijo Albert quien pensaba en todos los escenarios posible

Si Albert si lo eh pensado, es que no se qué hacer, no quiero dañar a nadie, pero no sé por qué en este momento de vida, en el cual había llegado a una cierta tranquilidad me paso esto, yo estaba muy feliz con los preparativos de mi boda, teniendo el trabajo que deseaba y todo estaba yendo perfecto, hasta que apareció Alex en mi vida y le dio un giro de 360º - dijo Candy ya desesperada

Pequeña, yo no te puedo decir cuál es el camino que debes tomar, esa será una decisión tuya, solo te pido que antes de tomar cualquier decisión pienses en todos los pros y contras que te pudieras encontrar, pero lo más importante, piensa en ti, en tus sentimientos, porque por que te sacrifiques por cualquier persona, no podrás hacer feliz a esa persona, si tu no lo eres – dijo Albert

Si, Albert te prometo que lo pensare bien – dijo Candy con el alma ya algo liberada

Después de esta breve charla ambos rubios llegaron a al apartamento de Candy, al entrar se encontraron con Terry quien había llegado ese día un poco antes y ya había comenzado a preparar la cena

Vuele delicioso amor – dijo Candy entrando a la cocina para saludar a su prometido

Claro, es porque lo estoy cocinando yo- dijo Terry riendo con su singular sentido del humor

Entonces antes de que se queme o algo le pase a la comida mejor te ayudo – dijo Albert bromeando y metiéndose a la cocina a ayudar a su amigo

Bueno, ya que los dos caballeros decidieron cocinar, yo me iré a cambiar y ahorita regreso- dijo Candy divertida mientras pasaba un buen momento

Como usted diga generala – dijeron los dos al unisonó, riéndose

Minutos después los tres ya habían termino de cenar y se encontraban tomando una deliciosa taza de café mientras conversaban

Y cuento tiempo piensas pasar aquí en NY Albert – dijo Terry para comenzar la conversación

Espero y sea mucho – dijo Candy quien siempre extrañaba a su amigo

Pues yo creo que mucho mas del que tenía programado, porque la tía abuela y Archí también vienen aquí y yo creo que eso me dejara estar más tiempo en la ciudad – dijo Albert quien sabia que les tenía que decir algo a la pareja, pero no sabía como podría reaccionar Terry

Así que el elegante viene también, espero ya no caerle tan mal – dijo Terry de forma sarcástica

Cariño, pero si ya no le caes tan mal – dijo Candy quien sabia que aunque Archí y Terry mantenían una relación cordial nunca se habían aceptado entre ellos, aunque Albert y la tía abuela ya le tenían afecto a a Terry y lo consideraban de la familia

Si vienen a pasar una temporada aquí y aprovechando que les dije, también quiero invitarlos por que la próxima semana que lleguen les daré una fiesta de bienvenida y por supuesto están invitados – dijo Albert

Qué bien, y por supuesto ahí estaremos – dijo Candy con una sonrisa, pues ya desde hace unos años se había ganado el cariño de la tía abuela y más cuando esta de entero que ella había sido que cuido de Albert

Cuenta con ello Albert – dijo Terry quien también ya desde hace algún tiempo también era considerado miembro de la familia

Y Candy también eh invitado a Anni, ya que muere de ganas de ver a Archí luego de todo este tiempo que han tenido que estar separados – dijo Albert ya que a pesar de que Anni y Archí eran novios formales el muchas veces tenía que ir en compañía de la tía abuela a donde esta decidiera y pasaba mucho tiempo alegado de su amada

Qué alegría, Anni ha de estar súper ansiosa, por verlo – dijo Candy con una sonrisa, pues consideraba a Anni su hermana

También invitare a Alex y su prometida – dijo Albert mientras estudiaba la reacción de la pareja

Pero a ese porque lo vas a invitar – dijo Terry sin poder evitar su enojo

Lo que pasa es que me ha hecho amigo de Alex y como se que no conocen a nadie aquí en América creo que sería bueno para que conociera más personas – dijo Albert aunque en realidad esa era la primera parte del experimento que planeaba hacer para descubrir la verdadera identidad del medico

pues por mí no hay ningún problema con que vayan , es más si quieres yo te puedo llevar a donde viven para que lo invites – dijo Candy quien en su corazón sintió una mezcla de emociones pues por un lado sabía que vería a Alex , pero por otra era consciente de que estaría con su prometida

Gracias Candy, yo creo que mañana después de que salgas del hospital podemos ir – dijo Albert aunque claramente podía ver que a Terry no le había hecho gracia esa invitación

Pues la verdad yo no entiendo que tiene que hacer Alex ahí, pero pues al fin y al cabo tú decides Albert – dijo Terry quien a veces se pasaba de honesto

Ante este comentario Candy solo movió la cabeza y Albert vio la situación entre estos tres jóvenes iba a ser algo difícil

Luego de unas horas más de charla Albert tuvo que despedirse dejando a la pareja y quedando con Candy que al día siguiente pasaría por ella para luego ir a casa de Alex y su prometida, cosa que no simpatizo a Terry pero como sabía que Candy iría acompañada de Albert no vio mucho problema

A la mañana siguiente cada una de las parejas comenzó su día como cualquier otro Candy fue al hospital y Terry a ensayar su proxima obra, mientras que Camila se dirigió a la revista donde trabajaba y Alex a la jornada en el hospital

Cuando Candy salió del hospital ya la esperaba Albert mientras que Alex había salido una hora antes, ya que ese da el entraba mucho mas temprano que Candy

Ya en el automóvil de Albert Candy y el comenzaron a charlar para hacer más ameno el viaje

Y cuéntame pequeña como te fue hoy – dijo Albert mientras conducía

Muy bien, algo pesado, pero bien – dijo Candy sonriente

Oye le avisaste a Alex que lo iríamos a ver – dijo Albert quien desde un día antes había quedado con Candy

Si, le dije que luego de recogerme iríamos a verlo y me dijo que estaría bien, que él nos esperaba junto a Camila – dijo Candy aunque esto último por alguna razón le incomodaba

Ya veo, eso es bueno, imagínate si llegáramos y no estuvieran – dijo Albert sin dar importancia al comentario

Pues ya no podrías invitarlos, porque Archí y la tía abuela llegan pasado mañana – dijo Albert siendo un poco sarcástica ya que no quería hacer notar su nerviosismo de estar frente a Camila, pues sentía que la estaba traicionando

Para Albert no paso desapercibido el comentario de Candy así que dijo para comprobar lo que estaba pensando –pequeña, acaso no quieres que los invite, porque si tu quieres en este momento nos regresamos

No, como crees, pero es que acaso hay algo mas detrás de esta invitación – dijo Albert quien comenzaba a pensar que Albert estaba formulando un plan del cual no le había comentado

No, es solo pensé que podía ser una buena forma de conocer más a Alex, también creo que sería una oportunidad para ti, para al verlo con su prometida realmente te des cuenta de lo que sientes por él y decidir qué hacer – dijo Albert pensado rápido, ya que sabía que Candy era capaz de adivinar lo que estaba pensando, pues ese todavía no era el momento de decirle lo que sospechaba con respecto a Alex

Cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión de los Brower, Albert ayudo a Candy a bar del auto caballerosamente, Candy se notaba algo nervioso aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, así se acercaron a la puerta, tocaron y para su sorpresa fueron recibidos por el mismo Alex, quien ya lo esperaba y por eso había ganada a las mucamas para abrir

Hola Candy que gusto volver a verte – dijo juguetonamente pues ya la había visto ese día en el hospital – Albert es un placer tenerte aquí, estás en tu casa

así los tres caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a una gran sala , la cual Candy ya la conocía pues había ido una vez con Terry , ahí ya lo esperaba a Camila , vestida elegantemente demostrando que ella también era mujer muy bella y la clases se podía notar

Albert quiero presentarte a mi prometida Camila Watson- dijo Alex mientras se colocaba a lado de su prometida pero no podía dejar de ver la mirada de Candy la cual se entristeció

Señorita es un placer conocerla, yo soy Williams Albert Andrew, pero puedes llamarme solo Albert y soy el padre adoptivo de Candy – dijo Albert mientras besaba caballerosamente la mano de Camila

Es un gusto tenerlo aquí con nosotros.- dijo Camila quien estaba al tanto de lo que la familia Andrew representaba en el país, pues su padre alguna vez tuvo negocios con ellos en Inglaterra

Camila que gusto volverte a ver – dijo Candy saludando ya no tan formalmente como lo había hecho otras ocasiones cuando había visto a Camila en el hospital

Hola Candy que gusto verte – dijo Camila de forma fría ya no tan amistosa como muchas veces había tratado a Candy, cosa que no paso desapercibida para todos los presentes

Luego de este pequeño incidente todos pasaron a la sala a disfrutar de una deliciosa tasa de te mientras conversaban, hasta que Albert encontró la oportunidad de decir a lo que habían ido

Bueno lo que pasa es que nosotros hemos venido, porque yo hace unos días conocía Alex y pues él me comento que acaban de llegar a América y básicamente no conocen a nadie y es por eso que me gustaría invitarlos a la recepción que se hará en mansión de NY de los Andrew con motivo de la llegada de uno de los miembros mas importantes de la familia – dijo Albert con detalle esperando que la pareja aceptara

Muchas gracias por la invitación y claro que ahí estaremos – dijo Camila de forma decidida adelantándose a lo que Alex pudiera decir ya que quería llegar al fondo acerca de cuál era la relación de Candy y su prometido

Claro Albert ahí estaremos – dijo Alex quien no estaba muy convencido de ir, pero su prometida había dado su palabra y ya no podía objetar, y solo veía a Candy en señal de que esto no iba a salir muy bien

Después de unos minutos más de charla Candy y Albert se despedían de la pareja hasta qua Camila le solicito a Candy verla al día siguiente con cuando terminara con su trabajo cosa que sorprendió mucho a todos los demás pero Candy acepto

Así Candy y Albert se retiraron de la mansión de Alex, cada uno iba metido en sus pensamientos, Albert no podía alejar de su mente la imagen de aquel joven, tenia tanto parecido con su hermana que era algo imposible, también sus actitudes era claramente de aquel que una vez conoció como su sobrino además estaba el hecho de que este joven había robado en muy poco tiempo el corazón de Candy, algo que ni él había logrado

Por otro lado Candy se encontrada muy desconcertada ¿para que quería Camila hablar con ella? , si nunca habían sido las mejores amigas, se trataban con respeto y cierta amistad, pero también esta noche la había tratado fríamente, que se traerá entre manos – pensaba Candy en silencio

Bueno pequeña, ya llegamos, esta vez no te acompañare ya que todavía tengo que arreglar con George lo de la bienvenida a la tía abuela, salúdame a Terry, por favor – dijo Albert acompañando a Candy a la entrada del edificio para después volver a subir a su automóvil

Claro, nos vemos mañana – dijo Candy con una sonrisa mientras ingresaba en el mismo

minutos después Candy ya se encontraba a la entrada de su apartamento, antes de entrar dio un gran suspiro , pues para ella no era nada cómoda la situación que estaba viviendo , no le gustaba tener que mentirle a Terry y mucho menos dudar del amor que sentía por él , no se merecía lo que ella estaba haciendo

Amor ya estoy aquí, ¿donde estas? – dijo Candy cuando entro al apartamento

Pero no recibió respuesta y pudo ver que ya todo el apartamento se encontraba con las luces apagadas, así que se dirigió a la habitación, ahí ya se encontraba su prometido dormido y solo había una pequeña nota a lado de él justo en el lugar que le correspondería a ella

_Cariño_

_Te estuve esperando, pero la verdad los ensayos de hoy fueron muy pesados y me siento muy cansado, espero te haya ido bien con Albert yo se que mañana en el desayuno me contaras _

_Te amo, Terry _

Cuando Candy termino de leer la nota de Terry una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, pues se sentía culpable de lo que estaba pasando en su corazón, pero es que como negar que se había enamorado sin querer

Durante esa noche ni Candy, ni ale habían podido conciliar el sueño , ella pensaba en que iba a hacer m pues tenía que actuar pronto no podía permitirse estar así más tiempo , no era justo para ninguno , de lo único que estaba segura era de no querer lastimar a Terry , aunque con ello tuviera que dejar a un posible amor eh incluso su lugar de trabajo , pues no sería bueno que siguiera ahí trabajando con Alex , solo lo ayudaría con su problema y después se iría , mientras que Alex pensaba en sus sentimientos luego de dar muchas vueltas al asunto había logrado llegar a la conclusión de que la persona que amaba realmente era Candy y por Camila solo sentía un gran cariño y afecto , una verdadera amistad , pero no amor ,sin embargo aunque había llegado a esta conclusión nada podía hacer , la persona que amaba estaba comprometida y el también ya había dado su palabra y no era justo que el solo pensara en su felicidad, eso sería muy egoísta

A la mañana siguiente Candy conto a Terry todo lo sucedido evitando ciertas partes, para después ambos ir a trabajar y volver a verse en la noche y en la pareja de Camila y Alex fue un día normal, solo ella le aviso que iría a hablar con Candy y a lo mejor se tardaba, así que no la esperara

Ya en el hospital Candy y Alex continuaron con sus labores como comúnmente solían hacerlo, hasta que llego la hora de comida, Candy ya se encontraba en el consultorio que compartían pues había terminado unos minutos antes, mientras que Alex había tardado mas pues había checado a unos pacientes que llegaron de emergencia

Cuando el entro pudo notar que Candy estaba leyendo un libro, pero al observarla por unos segundos se dio cuenta que realmente no estaba leyendo, así que haciéndose presente dijo con una suave voz, para no asustarla– Candy, se puede saber en qué piensas

Lo siento Alex, no sé en que estaba pensando, pero la verdad me fui, no me di cuenta ni a qué hora llegaste – dijo Candy un poco apenada, pues se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos, que perdió la noción del tiempo

No te preocupes, nos suele pasar a todos – dijo Alex con una bella sonrisa – mejor dime lista para ir a comer o me vas a dejar comer solo

No, como crees, solo dejar guardo mi libro – dijo Candy también con una sonrisa, ya que aunque se había prometido tratar de poner una barrera con el no lo había logrado ya que el estar con Alex era como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo

En ese momento Candy se pudo de pie y tomo su libro para guardarlo en su bolsa, pero el libro resbalo de sus manos provocando que este cayera al piso, en ese momento Alex caballerosamente se agacho por él , pero también lo hizo Candy , cuando los dos estaban por levantarse, la misma posición en que se encontraban provoco que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros , cada uno podía sentir el aliento y respiración del otro , Candy pudo ver muy de cerca los ojos de Alex , los cuales solo reflejaban amor, en ese momento Alex sin pensarlo más dejo caer nuevamente el libro, tomo con sus manos el rostro de Candy y la beso , sin pensarlo más, solo dejándose llevar por sus emociones, beso que fue correspondido por la rubia , la cual coloco sus manos al cuello del médico , provocando que el beso se hiciera más apasionado

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí está este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado y si no lo es espero me lo hagan saber

Una de ustedes en un comentario me pedía que hubiera un beso, aquí esta, no pude poner al actor para que lo viera, porque si lo hacía, ya no iba tenar que mas contar espero me comprendan y les guste el capitulo ya que me costó mucho trabajo, pues la imaginación no se hacía presente

Quiero agradecerá: Lizzig, Lupita 1797, Flor, Magnolia A, Dajannae8, Aide 22, Meiling 55, muchas gracias por sus comentarios los aprecio mucho, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una critica cometario o sugerencia


	10. Chapter 10 sin daños a terceros

Sin daños a terceros

Ambos rubios permanecieron en un mundo mágico en el cual solo existían ellos, sin preocupaciones ni remordimientos, solo dejándose llevar por lo que sus almas sentían, pero luego de unos minutos Candy fue la primera en regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, así que en un movimiento brusco de alejo de Alex, quien se sorprendió ante tal acción y comprendió lo que había pasado entre ellos, ambos quedaron separados, solo observándome, en la mirada de Candy se comenzaba a cristalizar

Lo siento Candy no debí… – dijo Alex hasta que fue interrumpido por Candy quien comenzaba a sollozar

No; Alex no es tu culpa yo no debí dejarme llevar, creo que lo mejor es pensar que esto nunca paso – dijo Candy arrepentida y con el corazón

Es que Candy, no me pidas pensar que esto no paso, fue inevitable, yo…me eh enamorado de ti, sin saber cómo ni porque, pero ahora no puedo vivir sin ti, entiendo los dos sentimos algo muy fuerte y es imposible tratar de negarlo – dijo Alex quien después de tanto tiempo ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía

Por favor Alex no sigas, lo nuestro no puede ser, yo también siento algo muy fuerte por ti, no sé si es amor o que es, pero entiende no somos libres, ya en el pasado hemos decidido un camino, ya no es momento para volver a tras – dijo Candy con lagrimas en los ojos

Lo sé y estoy consciente de eso, pero también soy consciente de que esto que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte y ya no se qué hacer- dijo Alex ya desesperado, pues también se encontraba contra la espada y la pared

Como te digo, es mejor pensar que esto no pasó, no podemos hacerles daño, ahora solo debemos afrontar nuestras decisiones – dijo Candy decidida

Candy yo no puedo hacer eso, por lo menos contéstame algo ¿Me amas? – dijo Alex jugándose su última carta

Y de que te serviría saberlo, nos causaríamos más dolor con esa respuesta – dijo Candy antes de salir corriendo del consultorio mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro

Alex intento seguirla pero le fue imposible, así que entre la incertidumbre de lo que realmente había sido esa respuesta y lo que iba a hacer y pasar de ahora en adelante ya que todo había sido dicho regreso a su consultorio y comenzó a pensar, entre la desesperación, frustración y coraje hacia lo que paso con sus sentimientos y hacia la vida misma, como era posible que lo pusiera en esta situación

Justamente ahora  
irrumpes en mi vida,  
con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina

Porque te tuve que conocer en esa fiesta Candy, todo hubiera sido distinto si nunca te hubiera conocido o a lo mejor no, pero porque si ibas a ser la mujer de mi vida te tuve que conocer tan tarde

Tarde como siempre,  
nos llega la fortuna.

Aun lo recuerdo muy claro, todo ese día lo tengo presente en mi mente como si hubiera sido ayer, yo me acerque a ver qué había ocurrido con mi prometida, tu derramaste en vino en su vestido y el también estaba ahí dando la cara por ti, en ese momento no sé porque pero tuve celos de el

Tú ibas con él,  
yo iba con ella,  
jugando a ser felices por desesperados,

Es que por qué, yo siempre tuve el sueño de que cuando decidiera casarme, seria con una persona que amara con toda el alma, alguien por quien yo sería capaz de dar mi vida sin pensarlo, alguien que me hiciera soñar estando despierto y a Camila la quiero, le tengo un gran cariño, yo siempre trate de protegerla, cuidarla , pero solo como una amiga como hermano, sin embrago lo que siento por ti Candy es muy distinto tu eres única, especial, desde que te conocí es como su ya nos hubiéramos visto antes, como si algo hubiera quedado inconcluso entre nosotros, pero que es eso

Por no aguardar los sueños,  
por miedo a quedar solos

sin embargo yo sé que mis sentimiento son correspondidos, este beso me lo ha demostrado, tu también me amas tanto como yo, pude sentir todas tus emociones, tu mirada era pura, estoy seguro que desde que nos conocimos algo en ti también cambio, sé que esto es correspondido, pero imposible

Pero llegamos tarde,  
te vi y me viste,  
nos reconocimos enseguida,  
pero tarde.

Es tan frustrante estar aquí contigo, trabajar mano a mano, saber que por lo menos aquí eres mi compañía mi complemento y no poderte decir todo lo que siento, todo lo que puedes lograr en mi, ya no lo soporto tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos

Maldita sea la hora  
que encontré lo que soñé,  
tarde.

Ahora recuerdo que cuando era libre, no tenia compromisos y vivía muy lejos de aquí siempre soñaba con la mujer que robara mi corazón quela que fuera capaz de hacerme suspirar con solo una mirada, aquella que de sus acciones yo me enamorara, ella que su simple presencia cambiara mi mundo y ahora que la conocí no puedo estar con ella

Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte,  
tanto inventarte,  
tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco,  
sin encontrarte.

Cuando por fin me di por vencido de buscar a esa compañera que fuera mi complemento ideal, mi padre me dijo que era hora de que yo formalizara, pues no le gustaría que su hijo se quedara solo como él, fue cuando por tonto pensé que ese amor ideal del cual todo mundo habla no existe, solo era una fantasía de uno que otro enamorado o solo una historia que existe solo en las novelas de los grandes escritores y es por eso que decidí comprometerme con ella que siempre fue mi amiga, compañera de aventuras por la cual siempre sentí un gran afecto, creyendo que sería la persona ideal por el simple hecho de que era mi amiga

Y ahí va uno de tonto;  
por desesperado,  
confundiendo amor con compañía.  
Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja,  
te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón

pero contra las decisiones que tomamos en nuestras vidas no podemos hacer nada, es imposible regresar el tiempo y como me lo acabas de decir amor mío, tu y yo ya decidimos y no es justo que por nuestro egoísmo sufran ellos, yo se que Terry es buena persona y que te ama, siempre lo ha demostrado, Camila también es una gran mujer a estado conmigo me ha apoyado en las buenas y en las malas, siempre estando ahí, ellos no son culpables de nada, la culpa es del destino, por ponernos tarde

Y no tengo nada contra ellos,  
la rabia es contra el tiempo  
por ponerte junto a mí,  
tarde.

Créeme Candy que desde que comencé a sentir esto por ti, pensé en huir, en alejarme de ti, en ya no sentir esto que por dentro está acabando conmigo, ya que no quería que llegáramos a este punto en el cual los dos supiéramos de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, pero fuéramos consientes de que no somos libres y es tarde para nosotros, yo se que tú has de estar viviendo la misma pesadilla que yo

Ganas de huir;  
de no verte ni la sombra,  
de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla,  
que nunca apareciste,  
que nunca has existido.

Pero es que desde que descubrí lo que sentía por ti, tuve ganas de besarte, en esos dulces labios, los cuales siempre muestran una sonrisa para mi, tengo ganas de ti, de estar contigo, de ser solo tuyo y tu de mi, cada mañana cuando te veo quiero besarte decirte lo mucho que te amo y que te necesito, pero eh tenido que callar hasta este día, en el simplemente me deje llevar por lo que sentía por lo que necesitaba, sin embargo tu me correspondiste, no fuiste ajena mis sentimientos

Ganas de besarte,  
de coincidir contigo.  
De acercarme un poco,  
y amarrarte en un abrazo,  
de mirarte a los ojos  
y decirte bienvenida.

Sin embargo tengo que regresar a la realidad ver que ni tu ni yo seriamos capaces de lastimarlos, es momento de tener presente que tu y yo hemos llegado tarde, no sé si nos conocimos antes, lo único que sé es que desde que te vi mi corazón te perteneció aunque el destino nos haya colocado en este momento tarde

Pero llegamos tarde.  
Te vi y me viste,  
nos reconocimos en seguida,  
pero tarde.  
Quizás en otras vidas,  
quizás en otras muertes.

Pero tengo aceptar que por más consciente de que este de esta situación, no logro ni creo hacerlo algún día, el olvidarte o arrancarte de mi corazón, algo voy a tener que hacer con este sentimiento, porque si no siempre viviré con ganas de ti amor sin importarme que haya daños a terceros, pero por el momento no puedo hacer nada con este sentimiento, te amo y si por mi fuera en este momento me fugaría contigo al fin del mundo

Que ganas de rozarte,  
que ganas de tocarte,  
de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,  
de fugarnos para siempre,  
sin daños a terceros

Mientras Alex pensaba en este monologo Candy se encontraba en la que era la oficina de Albert en el hospital, ya que por ser el accionista mayoritario también tenía una oficina destinada a él ahí, pero muy pocas veces se presentaba ya que todo lo relacionado en el hospital lo dejaba a manos del director, solo a Candy le había dado una llave del lugar para cualquier cosa que necesitara

Ahí se encontraba ella llorado, pensando en lo sucedido, en las palabras de Alex, en lo mucho que a ella le hubiera gustado decir que lo amaba y también le correspondía, pero no podía, su conciencia jamás la dejaría vivir si ella sabía que le había hecho a Terry daño, también pensaba en que esa misma tarde vería a Camila, con qué valor podría verla a la cara ahora que había besado a su prometido, además también faltaba la bienvenida que Albert iba a realizar para la tía abuela y Archí ahí también lo vería a lado de Camila, después de mucho pensar Candy llego a una dolorosa conclusión

Así termino la hora de comida, Alex y Candy regresaron a sus actividades, aunque los dos evitaron a toda costa encontrarse con el otro, en esos momentos no sabían que decir o que contestar, por eso cada uno se enfrasco en su trabajo para no pensar

1 hora antes de que terminara su jornada laboral normal, Candy ya había terminado con lo que a ella correspondía, fue al consultorio y para su suerte estaba vacío, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la oficina del director del hospital, de camino ahí iba muy nerviosa, pues no le gustaba lo que iba a hacer pero pensó que sería la única solución y Terry comprendería

Cuando llego a la oficina el director se sorprendió de verla ahí, pero de inmediato la atendió

Señorita Candy en que puedo ayudarla – dijo el director amigablemente

Este… lo que pasa es que ya no puedo seguir trabajando en el horario que tengo y me gustaría pasarme al horario de la tarde- noche y me gustaría saber si usted puede hacer mi cambio – dijo Candy sin explicar sus razones

Pues sería algo complicado, pero si convence al doctor Brower de también hacerlo no hay ningún problema – dijo el director quien estaba enterado de cómo trabajaban todos sus empleados

Lo que sucede es que al doctor Brower se le acomoda mas el horario matutino y solo soy yo la que quiere y necesita el cambio – dijo Candy quien no se imaginaba que tuviera que recurrir a Alex

Eso sí sería imposible, ya que como le comente al principio en el hospital se está trabajando por equipos ya que se implemento en nuevo proyecto y usted y el doctor Brower son los pilares de este proyecto y es necesario que trabajen juntos, en los mismos horarios por lo menos de aquí a que termine el proyecto – dijo el director de forma determinada

Y cuando terminara el proyecto – dijo Candy preocupada pues no pensó que no pudiera cambiarse

2 semanas después de que ustedes vayan al congreso en Los Ángeles.- dijo el director quien pensó que ya había avisado de esta vieja a los dos

¿Cómo? ¿A Los Ángeles? -Dijo Candy sorprendida pues jamás se imagino que tuviera que viajar junto a Alex- y cuando será ese congreso

En un mes – dijo el director

Y no hay forma de que yo abandone el proyecto la verdad se me complica mucho seguir – dijo Candy quien ya no encontraba otra solución

Podría usted renunciar al hospital, pero yo siempre eh creído que usted es una persona con valores y muy responsable, por favor no me decepcione- dijo el director ya molesto

Ante este comentario Candy se quedo en silencio, pues jamás pensó que esa sería la salida y la verdad no le gustaba y mucho menos el hecho de que le dijeran que no era una persona responsable, pues para su carrera siempre había tratado de ser la mejor, pues era algo que amaba, así que dijo- está bien no hay problema, solo le pido un favor, cuando el proyecto termine le presentare mi renuncia al hospital- ya que sabía que cuando todo terminara Alex seguiría trabajando ahí y lo tendría que ver

Como usted guste señorita, solo le pido que no abandone el proyecto- dijo el director de forma seria

Así Candy salió de la oficina del director con los ojos lloroso, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del hospital se encontró a Alex, quien de inmediato la intercepto

Candy, espera tenemos que hablar – dijo Alex mientras la sujetaba del brazo

No, tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, suéltame – dijo Candy molesta

En ese momento Alex se dio cuenta de los ojos llorosos de Candy y dijo- ¿te encuentras bien? Por favor vamos a hablar

Si estoy bien y por favor déjame, que tengo que ir a hablar con tu prometida – dijo Candy haciendo énfasis en la última parte así Alex la soltó quedando en silencio

En ese momento el director del hospital salió y se encontró con los rubios, Candy en ese momento se fue mientras que Alex fue mandando a llamar por el director

Doctor Brower me puede decir que paso entre la enfermera Candy y usted – dijo el director ya en su consultorio

No ha paso nada, solo hubo un pequeño mal entendido, pero ya esta solucionado – dijo Alex quien no iba a ventilar su vida privada con el director

Pues no creo que haya sido un pequeño mal entendido, ya que la señorita me ha pedido su cambio de turno, pero ante mi negativa renunciara- dijo el director serio

¿Cómo? ¿Renunciara? Eso no puede ser en ese caso también lo hare yo – dijo Alex sorprendido

Le diré lo mismo que le dije a ella, usted hará lo que le venga en gana solo le pido que termine el proyecto para el cual fue requerido ya que es el pilar del mismo, después si quiere renunciar es su decisión – dijo el director quien no comprendía por qué actuaban así

Así que ella estará hasta que termine el proyecto – dio Alex tratando de comprender

Así es – dijo el director- también aprovecho para decirle que dentro de un mes tendrá que ir a un congreso a Los Ángeles con la señorita Candy, espero no haya problema

Está bien, por mi parte no hay problema – dijo Alex ya más tranquilo, pues el no permitiría que Candy se quedara sin trabajo

Menos mal -´dijo el director

Mientras tanto Candy entraba a la cafetería donde había quedado de verse con Camila, cuando llego hasta su mesa esta ya la esperaba con un sonrisa que hasta cierto punto se veía algo fingida, mientras que Candy no tenía el valor de verla directamente a los ojos, además de que también se sentía mal por todo lo sucedido ese día, lo bueno es que desde el otro lado de la cafetería Albert sin ser visto la vigilaba, pues así habían quedado desde un día antes ante la sorpresiva petición de Camila

Hola Candy que bueno que llegas, pensé que me ibas a dejar plantada- dijo Camila cordialmente

No como crees, solo que me entretuve resolviendo unas cosas del hospital, pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – dijo Candy quien realmente no quería estar ahí

Claro el que gustes – dijo Camila quien tenía en su mente todo un plan para con Candy

Lo que pasa es que estoy cansada y todavía tengo que ir a otro lugar así que podríamos ir directo al punto de esta reunión – dijo Candy tratando de que su escusa fuera creíble

Claro, solo te quería ver porque necesito un consejo, ya que eres a la única que le puedo confiar mi vida, ya que te considero una amiga- dijo Camila enfatizando la última parte, pues si tendría que luchar por su prometido lo haría

Está bien, si te puedo ayudar lo hare, solo dime – dijo Candy quien no comprendía las palabras ni intenciones de la otra

Pues mira, lo que pasa es que Alex ha cambiado mucho ya no es el mismo de antes, cuando llegamos a América el era lindo, cariñoso y siempre estaba al pendiente de mí, es el hombre perfecto y no quiero decir que ya no lo sea, pero desde hace un tiempo el esta más alejado y comienzo a creer que es porque otra mujer está entrando en su vida y yo la verdad nunca le perdonaría que me hiciera esto ni a él, ni a la que me lo esté robando, porque yo a él siempre le eh dado todo de mi, así que como mujeres me gustaría que me dieras un consejo, sobre cómo podría actuar con él, y que él me hablara con la verdad porque no lo quiero y no lo voy a perder ¿ qué me aconsejarías? – dijo Camila dejando claro la situación ante Candy

Cuando Candy escucho todo esto, solo trago saliva en seco y entendió la indirecta que Camila le estaba dando, así que para aclarar un poco su mente y pensar en que le diría tomo aire y comenzó a hablar – pues yo lo que te recomiendo es que hables con él, así como lo estás haciendo conmigo, creo que él es el único que podría aclarar todas tus dudas y pues también creo que el amor es libre y por ejemplo yo sería feliz su la persona que amo fuera feliz aunque no estuviera a mi lado, pero esa es solo mi idea

Camila también entendió la indirecta y dijo – con que eso piensas, bueno pues creo que seguiré tu consejo y hablare con él, aunque no creo que él sea capaz de dejar todo lo que hemos vivido así como así

Eso espero hacen una bonita pareja – dijo Candy con un nudo en la garganta- bueno Camila me tengo que ir, mira haya esta Albert y ya me está esperando

Que tengas bonita tarde, nos vemos mañana en la reunión que tu protector organizo

Claro – dijo Candy mientras timaba su bolso y salía de la cafetería

Continuara

Hola cicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado y si no me lo hagan saber

Quiero agradecer á: Dajannae 8, Lupita 1797, Magnolia A, Ana de brower; Aide 22, Pucca. Chocolatito, Flor, Meiling 55, Dinora; cruzdenovoa, muchas gracias por sus comentarios son realmente muy valiosos para mi, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

La canción es: Tarde de Ricardo Arjona, en ella está inspirada todo el fic

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia, son bien recibidas


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicas , antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar desde hace algunas semanas ninguna de mis dos historias créanme que lo siento mucho , pero lo que pasa es que estoy de regreso en la universidad y la verdad no tengo tiempo de escribir ya que apenas me estoy volviendo a acostumbrar con los horarios , aunque si ya tengo idea de que va a venir en cada una , por favor les pido me comprendan ya que probablemente regrese hasta el fin de semana y solo pueda actualizar una u otra,

Muchas gracias por su comprensión y espero no me abandonen les prometo que no dejare las historias inconclusas solo es cuestión de tener tiempo

Nos vemos y espero volver a saber de ustedes cuando regrese =)

Y no saben lo feliz que me siento sabiendo que les esta gustado el rumbo de las historias, ya que todo esto comenzó como un hobbie y ahora ustedes han sido mi inspiración y se me hace mala onda no darles una explicación


	12. Chapter 12 sueños rotos

Sueños rotos

Después de dejar Camila, Candy camino en dirección donde se encontraba Albert sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás, pues se sentía realmente mal con lo que había pasado ese día tanto con Camila como el beso de Alex. Albert comprendió el estado en el que se encontraba su pequeña, así que en silencio camino junto a ella hasta llegar al lugar donde había estacionado su automóvil, ahí ambos abordaron, durante los primeros minutos de su trayecto ambos iban en silencio, Albert conducía mientras en su mente trataba de saber por qué se encontraba Candy así, sabía que la respuesta era alex,pero no sabía qué era lo ha había pasado, mientras que Candy solo miraba por la ventana sumergida en sus pensamientos pero sobre todo en aquello que ese beso le hizo sentir

Candy, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres hablar de algo? – dijo Albert quien pensó que lo mejor era ir directo al punto

Eh… perdón, no te escuche – dijo Candy saliendo de sus pensamientos

Pequeña, ¿Qué si hay algo que quieras decirme o contarme? – dijo Albert sonando lo más natural posible

Me conoces bien, ¿verdad Albert? – dijo Candy con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando que siempre Albert sabía lo que ella estaba pensando

Por eso soy tu padre- dijo Albert riendo tratando de hacer sentir cómoda a Candy

Pero solo adoptivo, porque para mí eres como mi hermano mayor – dijo Candy con una sonrisa olvidándose por un segundo de todos sus problemas

Claro como tú digas, pero no me dijiste si algo de lo que quieras hablarme – dijo Albert recordando el tema

Sí, pero no aquí, ¿podríamos ir a un lugar con naturaleza a un parque o algo por el estilo ya que siento que me sofoco? – dijo Candy recordando todo lo que tenía que contarle a su amigo

Claro, conozco el lugar perfecto – dijo Albert a quien le gusto la idea, pues siempre pensó que el mejor lugar para pensar era en la naturaleza

Así luego de unos minutos Candy y Albert llegaron a un bello parque fuera de la cuidad, era un lugar muy tranquilo y tenía una buena vista, ambos descendieron del automóvil y caminaron hasta llegar a un gran árbol, ahí tomaron asiento a la sombra de este

Y bien Candy, ¿Qué fue lo que paso hoy? – dijo Albert quien siempre fue muy directo

Candy dio un gran suspiro y dijo – Bese a Alex

¿COMO? Pero…- dijo Albert quien estaba muy sorprendido ante lo sucedido

Lo sé Albert, no sé como paso, simplemente se dio y te puedo asegurar que los dos nos correspondimos y no se pero fue como si besara a alguien que eh amado toda la vida, ese instante para mi significo algo único, pero hora no se qué hacer estoy mucho mas confundida de lo que ya lo estaba y además me siento sumamente culpable Terry no merece que yo me comporte de esa manera – dijo Candy pasando por un sin fin de emociones desde la alegría hasta el llanto

Candy la verdad me sorprende mucho y no pensé que esto se diera tan pronto – dijo Albert quien intentaba meditar la situación detenidamente

¿Cómo que se diera tan pronto? Ya lo sospechabas – dijo Candy

Te soy sincero, si, es que Candy en los dos claramente se ve que se aman y que serian los dos capaces de cualquier cosa por el otro, no tengo la menor idea de cómo paso, es muy notorio – dijo Albert siendo claro- pero dime qué piensas hacer

No sé, sé que no puedo lastimas a Terry e inclusive hoy mismo pensé en cambiarme de turno o hasta renunciar, pero el director del hospital no me lo permitió, así que tendré que seguir trabajando con el por lo menos hasta que termine el proyecto, solo que tendré que poner algo de distancia entre nosotros – dijo Candy bajando la mirada, pues le dolía tener que decir esto

Y no has pensado en la posibilidad de luchar por este nuevo sentimiento, se que alguien sufrirá, pero si no lo hicieras así los que sufrirían son ustedes – dijo Albert mostrando otra panorámica del problema

Ya lo eh pensado y me duele mucho pero lo mejor es que sea así, los dos escogimos nuestro camino y ya no es tiempo para cambiarlo, inclusive mañana mismo que sea la bienvenida de la tía abuela podre corroborar esto, pues el llegara con el camino que escogió y yo con el mío, ahí estaremos todos reunidos viendo de frente que ya no hay posibilidad al cambio o afrontando nuestras consecuencias – dijo Candy mientras una lagrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla

Esta segura, porque si tú lo deseas puedo cancelar la cena de mañana – dijo Albert no muy seguro de las palabras de Candy, pues a pesar de que Terry era su amigo quería que Candy fuera feliz

No Albert no es necesario, la vida no puede girar en torno a mí, esa será una prueba mas, además que pensaría la tía abuela – dijo Candy con un poco de melancolía disfrazada en humor

Está bien, pero recuerda que cuentas conmigo y yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz – dijo Albert recalcando en la última parte

Gracias Albert – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Luego de unos minutos más de charla ambos regresaron al auto y tomaron camino para el departamento de la rubia, durante al camino platicaba de muchas cosas e intentaron no regresar al tema. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino Albert se despidió de Candy en la puerta pues le dijo que todavía tenía unas cosas que arreglar con George sobre la cena del siguiente día, así ella entro al apartamento donde ya estaba Terry leyendo el nuevo libreto que tendría que aprenderse

Amor, que bien que ya llegaste, pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte a la mansión Andrew – dijo Terry sonriente ya que sabía que su prometida estaba con Albert

Como crees, solo que tuve que arreglas unos asuntos con Albert sobre la familia y nos demoraron más de lo debido – dijo Candy tratando de excusarse y evitando la mirada de Terry pues sabría que había llorado

Está bien, esos Andrew siempre tan ceremoniosos, pero no quieres cenar, prepare algo delicioso – dijo Terry mientras se ponía de pie para ir junto a ella

La verdad es que me siento cansada y no tengo muchas hambre, yo creo que medare un baño y luego me iré a costar – dijo Candy no con muchos ánimos y mas por que el solo ver lo atento y cariñoso que Terry era con ella la hacía sentirse más culpable

¿Te sientes bien pecosa? – dijo Terry al ver l actitud de Candy un poco extraña

Si solo es cansancio – dijo ella mientras trataba de poner su mejor sonrisa

Está bien, entonces solo leo un par de hojas mas y te alcanzo, yo también estoy cansado- dijo Terry quien no se había quedado muy conforme con la respuesta de ella

Por otro lado Alex luego de terminar su turno en el hospital, había decidido dar un largo paseo por las calles de NY ya que no tenia humor para regresar a su hogar y además necesitaba analizar de forma seria lo que haría de ahora en adelante, ya que era claro que ese beso marcaria un punto decisivo en su vida, ya las cosas con Candy no serian las mismas y eso mismo ella se lo había dejado muy claro

Pero es que puedo perderte Candy, eres parte de mi vida y ahora me has dejado muy claro que yo también soy parte de la tuya, ¿Por qué nos tuvimos que conocer ahora? Ahora que ya es tarde para los dos, necesito hablar contigo, saber qué es lo que tú piensas hacer, aunque claro ya sé que es lo que quieres hacer, alejarte de mí, no sabes cómo me dolió el hecho de enterarme que serias capaz de renunciar a algo que amas, como es tu trabajo, con tal de ya no estar conmigo, pero te puedo asegurar que yo eso no lo permitiré, ya que el que llego fui yo, tu ya tenias tu vida hecha, ya tenias un ritmo que te hacia salir adelante, por eso te prometo que si después de hablar contigo me dices que lo nuestro no puede ser jamás yo después de que termine este dichoso proyecto me iré y todo será como si nunca hubiera pasado – pensaba Alex en silencio mientras caminaba por las calles de NY cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

Unas horas después Alex llego a su hogar donde ya lo esperaba Camila con una gran sonrisa y con la idea en su mente de luchar hasta el final por ese amor que ella siempre deseo

Alex amor, te estaba esperando – dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla - ¿quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?

Este… no muchas gracias voy a ir a estudiar unos libros al estudio, no me esperes tengo mucho trabajo – dijo el tratando de sonar los más convincente posible

Pero alex, ya has trabajado mucho mereces un descanso – dijo Camila medio fastidiada de la situación ya que no le gustaba que él fuera tan frio

Si lo sé, pero es necesario ya solo un mes y medio y se termina el proyecto – dijo Alex recordando lo que eso significaba

Está bien, te espero en la recamara – dijo ella no muy convencida pero resignada

Si, solo unas horas y me iré a descansar – dijo Alex mientras se dirigía al estudio

Ya en el estudio Alex tomo el libro más grueso que encontró y se sentó con intención de leer, pero sus pensamientos fueron robado por una dulce rubia que no salía de su mente

Candy, que haré, no se tu pero yo no puedo vivir engañándome, pero es que tampoco le puedo hacer esto a Camila y mas por que no tiene a nadie yo soy su único apoyo, pero es que como estar con alguien a quien no se ama, si, la quiero mucho y mi amistad es incondicional con ella pero no puedo negar que me enamore de alguien más, además yo se que tú me correspondes, lo pude sentir en ese beso, para los dos fue algo único e inesperado – pensaba en silencio Alex , sin prestar mayor atención al libro – no me importa , mañana aclarare todo esto de una buena vez, no es posible que sigamos viviendo así, te amo Candy y me jugare el todo por el todo – diciendo esto en privado Alex dejo el libro en su lugar y comenzó a escribir una nota

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levanto muy temprano, pues la verdad no pudo dormir mucho esa noche se mente daba vueltas y no tenía ni una idea clara de sus sentimientos, se pregunto qué era lo que realmente sentía por Terry, si en verdad era amor, costumbre o simplemente un amor idealizado, también se preguntaba sobre lo que sentía por Alex, como desde el primer momento en que lo vio , sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, mientras se encontraba pensativa en la cocina llego Terry y la abrazo por la cintura

Amor ¿en qué tanto estas pensando? – dijo Terry románticamente al oído de su prometida

Eh… en nada – dijo Candy saliendo del mundo en que se encontraba – oye recuerda que hoy es la bienvenida de la tía abuela

¿Tenemos que ir? – dijo Terry no muy convencido

Claro que tenemos, recuerda que es una de mis obligaciones como hija de Albert – dijo Candy tratando de dar un buen motivo

No será que quieres ir por que va a estar tu amiguito, además a él lo vas a ver ahorita que te vayas a trabajar – dijo Terry en actitud celosa

Mira Terry, esa no es la razón por la que tenemos que ir, porque soy hija de los Andrew, porque ahí va a estar archí y Albert además también tengo muchas ganas de ver a Anni, así que si no quieres venir no vengas y te aviso que Alex va a ir con su prometida – dijo Candy ya molesta aunque una de esas razonas la molestaba aun mas

Tranquila amor, solo estaba bromeando y si voy a ir, te espero aquí cuando regreses del hospital y ya nos vamos juntos a la mansión Andrew te parece bien – dijo Terry ya más tranquilo y tratando de en contentar a su amada

Solo te voy a pedir un favor – dijo Candy ya más relajada

¿Cuál? – dijo Terry levantando la ceja

No vayas a pelear con Archi, está bien – dijo Candy quien recordaba que por algún extraño motivo siempre que estos caballeros se reunían algo terminaba en pleito

Te lo prometo amor – dijo Terry resignado y no muy convencido, pues ese elegante siempre hacia de las suyas con él para sacarlo de quicio y casi siempre le estaba reprochando que hubiera dejado a Candy en la estación de trenes

Después de desayunar Terry y Candy se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos. Candy no estaba muy convencida de ir, pero sabía que no le podía fallar al hospital y también muy en el fondo quería saber cuál iba a ser la reacción de Alex luego de ese beso

Cuando Candy llego al consultorio que compartía con su amigo espero verlo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella cuando lo viera, pero le causo tristeza llegar y no encontrarlo, luego de unos minutos en los que estuvo checando y revisando lo que iba a ser ese día, alguien entro en silencio y se para justo al lado de donde se encontraba ella sin darle oportunidad de hablar

Alex, me asustaste no te oí cuando llegaste – dijo Candy sorprendida de verlo ahí ya que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho – ya casi me iba, solo deja recojo mis cosas

No Candy, antes tenemos que hablar ahí un asunto pendiente entre los dos – dijo el de forma decidida un poco fría

Esto actitud le dio un poco de miedo a Candy ya que nunca lo había visto tan serio y bajando la mirada dijo – no Alex, entre tú y yo no hay nada de qué hablar, ya todo está dicho

A lo mejor para ti sí, pero para mí no, Candy yo no me voy a negar a lo que siento y quiero que hablemos de frente y con el alma desnuda, por favor dame una oportunidad de hablar, después de esto te prometo que hare lo que tú me pidas – dijo Alex hablando de forma sincera y con el corazón en la mano

Ante estas palabras todos los sentimientos de Candy comenzaron a reavivarse y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla mientras decía – pero es que con esto solo nos haremos daño

No me importa solo dame una oportunidad y tu también dátela y escucha lo que tu corazón dice.-dijo Anthony con una sonrisa dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo

Me he dado cuento cuenta,  
Ha ido surgiendo  
Poquito a poco, entre los dos  
Una corriente que nos desborda  
No contenemos ni tú ni yo  
Ya todos notan cuando nos vemos  
que yo te presto más atención

No creas que no lo sé, yo también siento algo muy fuerte por ti, lo tengo que aceptar, pero entiende con esto solo nos estamos haciendo daño, también se que si los demás no supieran que estamos comprometidos pensarían que hay algo entre nosotros, por favor no sigas solo nos lastimaremos – dijo Candy dejando salir varias lagrimas

Mira yo sé que no es el momento y que nos lastima , así como que no somos libres, pero es que si no lo hablamos será algo que siempre llevaremos en nuestro corazón y será como una herida abierta – dijo Alex dando su mayor esfuerzo para continuar

Es el momento o fuera o dentro  
No hay otra forma seguir o adiós  
Jamás pensamos que nos haríamos daño  
No somos libres, es un error  
Más quien le pone puertas al campo  
Y quien le dice  
Que no al amor.

Créeme que si yo fuera libre me encantaría poder estar como una persona como tú, desde que llegaste a mi vida te convertiste en un complemento y ahora que me encuentro en esta situación no se qué hacer, no te voy a negar que eh pensado en mandar todo por el caño y dejarme llevar pero no puedo – dijo Candy entre lagrimas

Candy se que lo que te voy a decir probablemente no sea de tu agrado pero si tú te atreves te prometo que a mí tampoco me importara dejar nada, solo por el hecho de estar contigo, por estar con la persona que mas eh amado y ha venido a transformar mi vida y ahora es eso mi vida, pero también si tú en este momento te y me niegas esta oportunidad también te prometo que a partir de hoy mismo nuestra relación se convertirá en algo simplemente laboral y solo cuando sea necesario y todos nuestros sueños se irán y aceptaremos nuestro destino, dos personas que se conocieron tarde para su desgracia – dijo Alex convenció y con palabras que solo su rostro y emociones pudieran distinguir

Si tú te atreves por mi vida que te sigo  
Si tú me olvidas, te prometo que te olvido  
Después de todo sólo queda un sueño roto  
Y evitamos mil heridas que jamás podrían cerrar  
Si tú te atreves, yo renuncio al paraíso  
Amar contigo, a soñarte a que me sueñes  
Y al fin y al cabo más que a nadie nos amamos  
Son pasiones ya tan fuertes  
Que lo nuestro hay que olvidarlo  
Si tú te atreves

Alex lo que me pides es imposible, te lo voy a decir te amo, pero no puedo fallar, no merece sufrir terceros por nuestra culpa – dijo Candy echa un mar de lagrimas y con el corazón roto

Así que prefieres no ser feliz, con tal de que otros no sufran, y que acaso no has pensado en lo que nuestros corazones pasaran, este es el momento todavía estamos a tiempo, yo si sería capaz de jugarme mi vida por ti, pero si tú no quieres lo aceptare y también aceptare las consecuencias de mis decisiones – dijo Alex comenzando a pensar cual sería la respuesta de la pecosa y con el corazón roto

Es el momento o fuera o dentro  
No hay otra forma seguir o adiós  
Jamás pensamos que nos haríamos daño  
No somos libres, es un error  
Más quien le pone puertas al campo  
Y quien le dice  
Que no al amor.

Alex, como tú lo dices no somos libres y eso fue algo que tu y yo decidimos, créeme que me gustaría luchar por este amor, pero también tengo miedo, tengo miedo a abandonar todo lo que eh logrado crear hasta este momento, también yo sufrí mucho para estar con mi prometido y ambos después de mucho logramos estar juntos y no es justo que toda esa lucha la olvide, perdonadme – dijo Candy quien seguí llorando pues no estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo

Candy solo piensa, que la vida a veces da segundas oportunidades y la verdad no se porque siento que esta es una para nosotros, pero así igual que tu yo también tengo miedo, pero por ti, por el amor de mi vida me lo juego todo, pero también soy hombre de palabra y si tú me dices que esa será tu decisión te prometo que no molestare mas y te dejare seguir por el camino que elegiste, así como yo también lo hare – dijo Alex sabiendo que esta vez le había tocado perder

Si tú te atreves por mi vida que te sigo  
Si tú me olvidas, te prometo que te olvido  
Después de todo sólo queda un sueño roto  
Y evitamos mil heridas que jamás podrían cerrar  
Si tú te atreves, yo renuncio al paraíso  
Amar contigo, a soñarte a que me sueñes  
Y al fin y al cabo más que a nadie nos amamos  
Son pasiones ya tan fuertes  
Que lo nuestro hay que olvidarlo  
Si tú te atreves

Perdóname Alex, me gustaría tener el valor que tu tienes y jugarme el todo por el todo pero no puedo, sé que es muy probable que me arrepienta de esta decisión, no lo sé, te amo y eso es algo inevitable, pero ya no es tiempo, no sé si fue un placer o no conocerte, pero ya todo está dicho – dijo Candy tratando de portarse seria aunque por dentro estaba derrumbada

Está bien Candy, solo te digo que siempre serás el amor de mi vida y te digo que no es necesario que renuncias, después de que termite este proyecto yo regresare a Inglaterra y haya será mi vida, para mi si fue un placer conocerte eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dijo Alex dejando escapar una lagrima traicionera

Alex…- dijo Candy cohibiéndose para abrazarlo así que solo cerro sus puños como frustración – pero y tu sueño de recuperar tu pasado

No digas nada es mejor así pues ahora si ya no hay nada que decir, te veo al rato en la comida que Albert organizo, no quisiera ir pero ya di mi palabra – dijo Alex con una última mirada triste hacia el amor de su vida – siempre te amare – después de esto salió de la habitación

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo y espero sea de su agrado y si no me lo puede decir

Antes que nada pido una disculpa por no publicar antes, pero es que ya regrese a la facultad y todo se me complico y ya no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, espero me comprendan, tratare de actualizar cada semana cualquiera de mis historias no las dos, serán yo creo una y una

Quiero agradecer a: Dajannae8 , Lupita 1797; Flor, Ana de Brower, Aide 22, Magnolia A, , Meiling 55 muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia ,así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus review ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia


	13. Chapter 13 Todos se reunen

Todos se reúnen

La ahora de la reunión en la mansión de los Andrew había comenzado, los primeros en llegar fue la tía Elroy, Archí y los hermanos Leagan, a ella le había sorprendido mucho el hecho de que Albert les hubiera organizado una bienvenida, ya que ese no era el estilo de él, pero le agradecía el detalle, todos los presentes se encontraban en la sala a la espera de sus invitados

Oye Archí, no se supone que los hermanos Legan no vendrían dijo Albert a su sobrino en voz baja ya que estaba muy molesto por eso ya que a lo mejor su plan no podría llevarse a cabo

Pues se supone que así seria, pero cuando escucharon que vendríamos para acá se nos pegaron y ya ves que la tía abuela, les tiene mucha consideración – dijo Archí también en voz baja

Albert, Archí recuerden que es de mala educación secretearse – dijo la tía abuela siguiendo las normas de etiqueta

Claro, ya no lo aremos- dijo Albert no muy convencido

Mejor dime a qué hora se supone llegara Candy, que no sabe lo que es la puntualidad – dijo la tía abuela algo molesta, aunque le tenía cariño a Candy no dejaba de ver los errores

Como crees que ella va a saber sobre puntualidad, no creo que eso lo enseñen en el hogar de pony- dijo Eliza de forma venenosa

Mira Eliza no digas mas, no quiero olvidar que eres una dama, Candy todavía no llega por que trabaja, no como otras personas que no hacen nada de su vida y no debe tardar, además de Candy y Terry también estamos esperando a otros invitados que quiero que conozcan – dijo Albert poniendo en su lugar a Eliza y recordando a Alex

¿Otros invitados?, porque no avisaste William, no ves que no estamos vestidos para la ocasión – dijo la tía Abuela sorprendida

No te preocupes tía, así están bien, mis invitados son uno nuevo amigos que conocí y también son amigos de Candy, inclusive uno trabaja con ella – dijo Albert no queriendo dar más detalles

Ya me imagino, estaremos acompañados de puras almas caritativas y bondadosas – dijo Niel de forma sarcástica

Pues si tu lo deseas te puede retirar sobrino, por mi no hay ningún problema – dijo Albert algo molesto

Ya no discutan y déjense de tonterías, todos esperamos cordialmente a los invitados y no habrá mayor problema – dijo la tía abuela que ya estaba acostumbrada a funcionar como intermediaria solo para seguir cuidando de los Leagan los cuales no eran bien vistos en la familia

Después de unos minutos en los cuales Albert y Archí sostenían la plática sin prestar mucha atención a los demás y los Leagan por otro lado criticaban cada una de las de decisiones de Albert desde que se supo que él era la tía abuelo, llegaron los primeros invitados

Buenas noches, tía abuela, no sabe cómo me alegra volver a verla- dijo Candy saludando efusivamente a la tía abuela a quien no había visto desde la ceremonia a honor a Anthony

Candy también es un gusto volver a verte – dijo la tía abuela con su peculiar humor

Buenas noches – dijo Terry saludando de forma cordial

Hola Terry que gusto volver a verte – dijo Eliza con una sonrisa coqueta hacia el actor, cosa que lo molesto y se fue a saludara a Albert quien era el único de la familia con quien se llevaba bien

Veo que el actor no va a cambiar, le sigo cayendo mal – dijo Archí a Candy cuando se acerco a saludarlo

Ay Archí a ti tampoco te cae el – dijo Candy riendo ante el comentario de su amigo- pero al menos mejor le caes mejor que los Leagan

Jajajaja tienes razón- dijo Archí riendo

Pero mejor dime ¿donde está Anni? No se supone que vendría – dijo Candy sorprendida al no ver a su amiga

Llegara más tarde, tuvo que ir a un evento de caridad con sus padres, ya sabes cómo es la madre de ella, parece una segunda señora Leagan – dijo Archí recordando a su adorada futura suegra

Ante este comentario Candy se rio de forma escandalosa, pero es que estando con Archí podía sentirse libre y recordar los buenos momentos a lado de sus tres paladines

Luego de unos minutos todos se encontraban sentados en la sala y platicaban de cosas comunes, Terry estaba al lado de Candy tomándola de la mano, Albert junto con Archí platicaba con ellos, Eliza no podía quitar su mirada de Terry sentir envidia por la posición en que se encontraba Candy y Niel sentía envidia de Terry aunque trataba de pasar desapercibido, cuando de repente alguien llego a la reunión

Al entrar a la sala las miradas de Alex y Candy se identificaron y cruzaron de inmediato, en los dos se pudo ver la frustración y tristeza que había en su mirar al ver al amor de su vida sosteniendo la mano de alguien mas

Cuando todos los presentes que no conocían a Alex, lo vieron parado en la entrada de la sala, junto con su prometida, no pudieron evitar traer a su mente un nombre, pero no era posible esa persona estaba muerta, solo una persona supo de lo que se trataba esto

Familia, quiero presentarles a unos amigos, ellos son Alex Brower y su prometida Camila Watson – dijo Albert anunciando a los recién llegados

¿Brower? – dijo Archí y los hermanos Legan de forma sorprendida

Así es – dijo Alex sin comprender el por qué de su reacción

Alex, Camila, les presento a la matriarca de la familia, la tía abuela Elroy – dijo Albert siguiendo el protocolo

Es un placer conocerla señora – dijo Alex y Camila de forma cortes

El placer es mío – dijo la tía abuela todavía sorprendida y con tener de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas

Bueno es el mi sobrino Archivald Cronwell, por cierto es de tu misma edad Alex – dijo Albert recalcando lo ultimo

Qué bien, espero poder llevarme bien con él, así ya tendré un amigo mas en este continente – dijo Alex de forma amistosa y sintiendo una conexión al saludar a Archí de mano

Claro, además todos los amigos de Candy y Albert son mis amigos- dijo Archí quien de inmediato sintió química con Alex

Desde cuando el elegante es tan sociable, a mí nunca me acepto, así de fácil – dijo Terry a Candy en el oído haciendo notar su malestar

Por favor, no empieces Terry, quedamos que no le ibas a dar importancia a lo que Archí dijera – dijo Candy quien no estaba de mucho humor esa noche, por un lado sentía su corazón romperse al ver a Camila de la mano de Alex y otro también sentía celos de ella y deseaba cambiar su lugar

Y por ultimo les presento a mis sobrinos Eliza y Niel Leagan – dijo Albert sin mostrar mucho afecto hacia ellos

Es un gusto conocerlos -dijo Camila de forma cortes aunque sintiendo una mala vibra de ellos

¿Así que eres doctor?- dijo Eliza de forma coqueta a Alex, asiendo molestar a Candy y a Camila quienes de inmediato notaron la actitud de Eliza

Eliza nunca pierde oportunidad- dijo Terry a Candy al notar la molestia de Candy y haciéndole ver que a ella no le correspondía estar molesta

Así, espero Camila sepa tomar las cosas de quien vienen – dijo Candy tratando de mostrarse tranquila, aunque estaba muy enfadada

Así es señorita y trabajo junto a Candy en un mismo proyecto – dijo Alex quien también no se encontraba de muy buen humor ya que al ver a Candy de la mano de su prometido lo había hecho rabiar aunque no lo demostrara

Albert al notar en ambiente tenso que se había formado, intervino – bueno ya que terminamos con las formalidades es hora de pasara a la mesa

Durante el tiempo que todos los presentes estuvieron en la mesa cada uno tenía pensamientos encontrados y trataban de llegar a una conclusión.

la tía abuela se preguntaba si sus sospechas eran cierta, si era si tendría mucho que aclarar y el día que ella tanto temía había llegado, Albert cada vez confirmaba mas lo que pensaba, ya que era claro que la sangre llama y el corazón puede reconocer mejor que la vista , Archí se preguntaba por qué se había sentido también al conocer a ese joven y porque no había sentido los mismos sentimientos negativos que siempre tenía hacia Terry, así como también podía asegurar que algo había entre Candy y ese medico, por un momento recordó las miradas de amor entre ella y Anthony cuando eran niños, esas mimas miradas de las que siempre estuvo celoso, Eliza no dejaba de ver a Alex y cada vez que lo observaba le parecía más atractivo y comenzaba a formularse la idea de dejar de luchar por Terry y ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo, no importaba que estuviera comprometido, Terry no se sentía muy cómodo estando ahí ya que a pesar de tener la amistad de Albert los demás miembros de la familia Andrew no eran del todo de su agrado y mucho menos el tal doctor que desde que llego había invadido la vida de su amada y eso era algo más que notorio, mientras que Alex por alguna extraña razón estaba viviendo una mezcla de emociones, por un lado se sentía muy bien de estar ahí, aunque al conocer a los hermanos Leagan en su interior algo no le pareció y por otro lado no soportaba la idea de ver a la persona que mas amaba del brazo de otro y Candy se sentía culpable de todo lo sucedido con Alex, pero también se sentía mal de ver a Alex ahí mismo del brazo de su prometida

Cuando la cena termino todos pasaron a la sala a la toma el té y seguir con la reunión, que aunque tuvo momentos densos logro salir adelante

Archí de inmediato se identifico con Alex y comenzaron a charlar, Candy no se separa de Terry, la tía abuela hacia uno que otro comentario a Albert y los Leagan comenzaban a formular sus planes para hacer quedar mal a Candy como siempre

Y cuéntanos Candy, que se siente saber que tu novio es una celebridad y una de las personas más admiradas de NY – dijo Eliza en voz alta tratando de llamar la atención de todos

Ante este comentario Candy no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se había quedado completamente callada ante un comentario de Eliza, pues no quería que se mal interpretara su contestación en Alex, pero para suerte de ella fue Terry quien contesto

Candy no tiene por qué sentir nada Eliza, ella puede estar segura de mi amor, y la fama igual y con el tiempo se ira, pero mi amor por ella jamás – dijo Terry molesto ante el cometario de Eliza

Alex no pudo evitar sentir coraje al ver que Candy era molestada por su misma familia, pero lo que fue una daga para él fue no haber sido él quien la defendiera

Disculpa Alex, por tal escena pero así es mi prima Eliza, siempre ha sentido envidia de Candy y trata de encontrar de cualquier manera la forma de molestarla, nosotros siempre defendemos a Candy, pero pues hoy esta su prometido y le corresponde a él – dijo Archí dejando ver su poco aprecio hacia Terry y tratando de aclarar lo sucedido

Es mi impresión o no te llevas muy bien con el prometido de Candy – dijo Alex quien desde un principio sintió mucha confianza con Archí, era como la vez que conoció a Albert y le influyo la misma confianza

la verdad no , nunca me ha gustado él para ella, creo que merece a alguien mejor, el siempre la ha hecho sufrir y inclusive una vez no fue capaz de luchar por ella, pero es una larga historia, además yo estoy seguro que si mi primo viviera, el seria quien estuviera ahorita con Candy y todos seriamos muy felices, pero por desgracia no es así – dijo Archí quien siempre había mantenido cierta postura ante Terry y creía que la vida había sido muy injusta al separar a Anthony y Candy

Así que tu primo era pretendiente de Candy – dijo Alex interesado ante este comentario de Archí

Si y no, ya que cuando eso paso, todos éramos unos niños y en si no se podía decir como tal que fuera su pretendiente, pero todos en la familia nos dimos cuenta que su amor era correspondido y no era necesario que se lo dijeran formalmente, el corazón de él le pertenecía a ella y viceversa, pero por desgracia el murió cuando tenía solo 15 años – dijo Archí recordando aquel triste momento

Ya veo- dijo Alex no queriendo indagar mas, pues pudo ver que era un tema difícil para el

Mientras Archí y Alex charlaban, Eliza se acercaba hasta donde estaba Camila sentada

Hola Camila, por que tan solita, deberías integrarte a la reunión – dijo Eliza fingiendo amistad

Este sí, lo que pasa es que soy muy tímida y solo conozco a Candy y un poco a Albert, pero ella no se separa de su prometido y la verdad no sé como unirme – dijo Camila quien si se sentía un poco fuera de lugar

Ya veo, no te preocupes yo te puedo hacer compañía y así sirve que conoces a una nueva amiga –dijo Eliza actuando hipócritamente

Esa es una buena idea – dijo Camila

Y bien cuéntame, se que eres la prometida de Alex, ¿Cuándo es tu boda? – dijo Eliza

En 6 meses, ya estoy en los preparativos- dijo Camila ilusionada- aunque claro será algo muy privado, pues no conocemos a muchas personas aquí en América

Sí, eso de las bodas privadas se está ocupando mucho, pero mejor dime que tal tu amistad con… Candy – dijo Eliza entrando al punto que le interesaba tocar

Pues en sí, no somos muy amigas, solo la conozco por que trabaja a lado de Alex y ellos si son muy buenos amigos – dijo Camila dejando ver un poco su inconformidad con eso, cosa que le dio a Eliza el arma que necesitaba

Pues mira, yo no te quiero decir esto, pero tú me has caído muy bien y la verdad no quiero que sufras todo lo que yo sufrí – dijo Eliza fingiendo empatía

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Camila interesada en lo que decía Eliza

Pues mira yo conozco muy bien a Candy, porque soy miembro de la familia y te puedo asegurar que su carita de mosca muerta es solo eso, una facha, ya que es la persona más egoísta que puede haber, por ejemplo ella me ha quitado a las dos personas que más he amado en la vida, parce que siempre le gusta interponerse entre las parejas, primero me quito a un joven excepcional que se llamaba Anthony, el era primo de Archí y era la persona más maravillosa que pudo haber en este mundo, pero nada más llego a la familia y me lo quito y unos meses después el murió en un terrible accidente, después ves al que ahora es su prometido, pues el andaba conmigo en el colegio y de la misma manera me lo quito y se enredo con él, luego ellos se separaron y él se caso con una joven y hermosa actriz que por salvarle la vida perdió una pierna, pero ella no dejaba de insistir con él, hasta que logro que se divorciara de la actriz y ahora están comprometidos, pero dudo mucho que su relación dure, así que como amiga que soy te quiero prevenir y no dejas que "esa" te quite a tu amor, porque yo la conozco y sé que es capaz de todo- dijo Eliza con todo el veneno que podía decir

Al escuchar lo que Eliza contaba Camila no lo podía creer, pero ya que había visto muchos cambios en Alex, algo en su corazón le decía que todo podía ser cierto

Muchas gracias Eliza lo tomare en cuenta – dijo Camila pensando que había encontrado una buena amiga en esa ciudad

Claro, para eso estamos las amigas – dijo Eliza con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios

Durante el resto de la reunión, todos continuaron metidos en sus asuntos, Alex y Candy solo de vez en cuando se miraban y en sus ojos solo se podía reflejar una inmensa tristeza

Luego de unas horas la reunión llego a su fin, los primeros en irse fueron Candy y Terry, argumentando que el tenia ensayo muy temprano y ya no se podían quedar mas, aunque la tía abuela les ofreció quedarse en la mansión. Enseguida de ellos Alex y Camila quienes agradecieron por tan buena velada

Durante en camino a su casa, Camila no podía quitar de su mente las palabras de Eliza, no podía ser que Candy fingiera tanto y mucho menos que todo el mundo le creyera y al defendiera, pero ella no se iba arriesgar a perder lo que más quería y si tendría que luchar lo haría

A la mañana siguiente Alex fue el primero en llegar al hospital, pues tenía unos asuntos que resolver y también necesitaba ver por lo menos a Candy, aunque sabía que ya nada sería igual entre ellos y la amistad que un día iniciaron no podría tener continuación. Una hora después ella llego sin embargo desde que salido de su apartamento se preguntaba cómo debía ser y tratar a Alex, pues no lo quería perder como amigo, pero sabía que si seguía con la misma relación acabaría por no poder arrancarlo de su corazón

Alex se encontraba leyendo un artículo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta- sí, que desean

Alex, puedo pasar – dijo Candy quien no se sentía en la confianza de solo entrar como siempre lo hacía pues era ella quien le había pedido espacio a el

Claro Candy, pero por qué tocas, sabes que este también es tu lugar de trabajo – dijo Alex de forma amable comprendiendo la situación

Porque Alex, no podemos seguir siendo los mismos de antes, los dos sabemos lo que sentimos por el otro, así que debemos aceptar que ahora solo somos compañeros de trabajo – dijo Candy de forma resignada y tratando de poner las cosas claras

Candy, yo ya se eso, me lo has dejado muy claro, aunque hablando sinceramente, yo no puedo separar mis sentimientos, créeme que si lo hago es solo porque no quiero hacerte sentir mal o que creas que te presiono, yo ya comprendí que nada va a pasar, pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso cuando te veo del brazo de tu prometido y ver que es él, el que te puede defender, no puedo evitar el ilusionarme con solo ver tu mirada o sentirme feliz de oler el aroma de tu perfume cuando llegas, así que no me pidas que te trate como una simple compañera , porque es imposible, ya muy difícil se me hace el poner una distancia entre tú y yo, como para que también cambie completamente mi forma de ser y ahora sea el más frio con la persona que amo – dijo Alex hablando con el corazón y algo desesperado ante la situación

Alex, porque me pones las cosas tan difíciles, solo te pido que aguantes esta situación un mes más, después del dichoso congreso, no nos volveremos a ver y la distancia será la mejor consejera para guardar y ayudarnos a que este amor imposible no sea tan doloroso- dijo Candy comenzando a llorar ya que se sentía muy presionada con todo lo que estaba pasando

Aunque lo dudes yo también ya quiero que pase este mes, me es imposible ya estar cerca de ti y no poderte demostrar todo lo que siento por ti, solo te aviso que cuando termine el mes y hallamos regresado del congreso , seré yo el que se marche, regreso a Londres y espero jamás volver, todavía no se que pasara con mi relación con Camila, pues yo no puedo vivir engañándome y me voy no quiero que tu tengas que abandonar nada, así que puedes seguir trabajando aquí, ya que en director me comento que planeabas renunciar, no lo hagas , yo de la misma forma que llegue de sorpresa, me iré sin dejar ni pedir nada a este lugar - dijo Alex hablando seriamente y con el corazón destrozado

Está bien si esa es tu decisión, solo un mes más – dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos

Solo un mes- dijo Alex, perdiendo toda oportunidad de estar con la persona que amaba y de poder saber que fue su pasado

De repente los dos solo se miraban, uno parado en frente del otro y en un segundo Candy se lanzo a los brazos de él, para refugiarse en su pecho y comenzando a llorar, mientras él se refugiaba en los abundantes risos de ella

Perdóname Alex, lo siento mucho – dijo Candy sin levantar su rostro

No tengo nada que perdonar, simplemente llegamos tarde – dijo Alex

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero se ha de su agrado, una disculpa por no publicar antes pero no tuve tiempo, lo siento

Quiero agradecer a: Dajannae 8, Meiling 55, Lupita 1797, Aide 22, Magnolia A,Lety, Flor, Dino Andrew muchas gracias sus comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia sin bien recibidos


	14. Chapter 14 mentiras en la familia

Mentiras en la familia

Mientras Candy y Alex hablaban en el hospital y trataban de aclarar cómo iba a ser su situación de ahora en adelante, Albert comenzaba una larga pero importante charla con la tía abuela de la cual pensaba se aclararían muchas cosas

Tía abuela, necesito hablar con usted en privado – dijo Albert de forma seria interrumpiendo la hora del té que mantenía la tía abuela con Eliza

Pero Williams que forma de interrumpir es esta – dijo la tía abuela algo molesta, pero preocupada ya que se imaginaba de lo que se trataba y sabía que tenía que ver con ese joven del día anterior

Lo siento tía, pero es muy importante y no puede esperar más- dijo Albert quien sabia que probablemente este joven se marchara ya que la situación con Candy no era fácil – Eliza nos puedes dejar solos

Pero Albert, yo también soy de la familia y no creo que haya algún problema si me quedo – dijo Eliza segura de sí misma y sabiendo que estando la tía abuela Albert no podía hacer nada en su contra

Mira Eliza no tengo ganas de discutir lugares en la familia, te estoy pidiendo de forma cortes que te retires, porque lo que voy a hablar con la tía abuela es privado o si quieres verlo de otra manera soy el jefe de familia y si lo deseo hago que te retires, así que por favor déjame solo con la tía abuela – dijo Albert ya perdiendo la paciencia con uno de los miembros más molestos de la familia

Williams, no ese no es un tono correcto para hablarle a la una dama – dijo la tía abuela tratando de dar más tiempo para evitar esa charla

Tía abuela ese no es el punto ahora, Eliza por favor retírate- dijo Albert perdiendo la paciencia

Está bien me iré, pero recuerda Albert que yo si soy una Andrew, no como "esa" a la cual llamas tu protegida – dijo Eliza llena de coraje y resentimiento al ver que no contaba con el apoyo del principal miembro de la familia

Cuando por fin Albert y la tía abuela se quedaron solo en uno de los grandes salones de la mansión de NY, por un momento reino un silencio incomodo ya que Albert no sabía cómo empezar con su interrogatorio y la tía abuela no daba pie a que le preguntaran lo que tanto temía

Tía abuela, me andaré sin rodeos, quiero saber la verdad sobre la muerte de Anthony – dijo Albert de forma seria y determinada

De qué verdad hablas, el único que hay que decir, es que mí adorado sobrino esta muerto y contra eso no podemos hacer nada – dijo la tía abuela hecha un manojo de nervios

Tía abuela le soy sincero y eh hecho algunas investigaciones y sé que eso no es verdad, así que por eso le estoy dando la oportunidad de que hable primero y me dé una buena explicación de por qué actuó así antes de que yo le diga la verdad que se- dijo Albert con seguridad ya que desde hace algunas semanas había comenzado a investigar junto con George que había pasado ese día

En ese momento la tía abuela se puso las manos en la cara y varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

Perdóname, Williams, nunca quise hacer daño a la familia, siempre pensé en lo mejor para el Andrew, aunque con ellos cometí muchas tonterías y errores, entres eso errores esta la mentira de la muerte de Anthony – dijo la tía abuela recobrando la compostura

Pero tía abuela, que acaso no pensó en las consecuencias que esto traería, la infelicidad que causaría a muchas de las personas que supuestamente quiere – dijo Albert sumamente molesto

Lo sé y lo siento mucho, se que una de las más dañadas con esta mentira es Candy, pero ahora ya no creo que sea pertinente decir la verdad, piénsalo Williams le harías mucho más daño si se entera, además no sabemos ni siquiera donde esta Anthony – dijo la tía abuela, tratando de manejar el tema con discreción

Lo siento, pero no concuerdo con eso, ya que siempre eh sido de la idea de que la verdad debe sobresalir ante todo, yo se que por ahora no podemos decir nada ya que no tenemos ni siquiera idea de donde esta Anthony, pero cuando el aparezca tendrá su lugar en la familia, aunque con esto nos tengamos que enfrentar ante una tormenta con la sociedad – dijo Albert dejando en claro lo que pensaba y con la idea de donde estaba Anthony y quien era

Pero Williams, te imaginas lo que eso traería al nombre de los Andrew – dijo la tía abuela pensando en todo lo que se aproximaba con esta verdad

No me importa, perdóneme que se a duro con usted, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo pensar que fue capaz de crear semejante mentira con el único hijo de mi adorada hermana – dijo Albert molesto- pero ahora que ya deje claro que es lo que pienso, necesito saber con lujo de detalles que fue lo que en realidad paso, por favor por primera vez no omita nada

Está bien Williams , todo se hará como tu digas – dijo la tía abuela antes de dar un gran suspiro y comenzar con su relato – bien pues el día de la cacería de zorros si sucedió el accidente que ya conoces, pero cuando Anthony y Candy fueron encontrados ella fue revisada en la mansión, por el médico de la familia ya que al parece solo era un desmayo lo que ella tenía de la impresión de ver a Anthony caer del caballo, pero el tenia un grave golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza y casi en la nuca, por lo que de inmediato pedí que fuera trasladado al hospital más cercano de la ciudad, Sara se ofreció a llevarme al hospital, así que llegamos poco después, Archí y Stear se quedaron a cargo del bienestar de Candy mientras yo iba al hospital

Así que Sara Legan también fue parte de esta mentira, ¿solo ella? – dijo Albert ya que en su mente comenzó a formar la idea de que todos los Leagan eran participes

Si, solo ella nadie más sabe esta mentira – dijo la tía abuela imaginando lo que pensaba Albert- pero continuando , cuando llegamos al hospital, el médico responsable de Anthony nos dijo, que había caído en coma y que era muy difícil que saliera de ahí que podían pasar desde días hasta años y que cuando despertara lo más probable es que quedara cuadripléjico, yo al escuchar este diagnostico no supe que hacer, la verdad para mí fue algo devastador, mi sobrino predilecto, el que era un ejemplo a seguir quedara atado a una cama por el resto de su vida no era algo fácil de asimilar, así que sin saber que hacer le pedí consejo a la persona que estaba más cerca, en ese momento Sara me convenció de que no era bueno que toda la familia pasara el retos de su vida esperando un milagro y que además el decir que por un descuido un miembro de la familia estaba en coma seria un deshonor para la familia

Ustedes y su maldito honor, no a traído mas que desgracias a esta familia- dijo Albert muy molesto y dando un duro golpe en el escritorio

Cálmate Williams, yo se que esta situación no es sencilla, pero recuerda que los Andrew siempre deben cuidar lo que la sociedad dice, yo se que a veces esto nos ha traído mucho problemas, pero ya es una tradición – dijo la tía abuela tratando de justificarse

Pero yo no creo que la tradición este antes que las personas y los sentimientos, se imaginar el daño que les hizo a Archí, Stear y Candy al quitarles a una de las personas que mas querían – dijo Albert hablando con la verdad

Lo sé y estoy muy arrepentida y también me duele pensar lo que Anthony sepa la verdad – dijo la tía abuela cabizbaja

Y que fue lo que sucedió después – dijo Albert un poco más calmado y tratando de saber cómo es que todo se complico

Pues junto con Sara pensamos que lo mejor era decir a la familia que Anthony había muerto, así no tendrían que vivir a lo mejor y años esperando a que el despertara, viviendo en una falsa ilusión e imaginamos era mejor que toda la familia llorara su muerte de una vez a que vivieran sufriendo y probablemente acabaran pasando por la misma situación – dijo la tía abuela recordando muy bien ese momento

Pero, si Anthony despertaba y todo estaba bien con él, como usted dice, el milagro se hacía realidad, que pensaban hacer – dijo Albert siendo un poco severo con la tía abuela, pero es que no podía evitar su enojo

La verdad nunca pensamos en eso y después todo sucedió tan rápido que no hubo oportunidad para hacer nada – dijo la tía abuela dejando escapar una lagrima, pues le dolía pensar que ella había perdido a su sobrino

¿Cómo que todo sucedió tan rápido? – dijo Albert quien no comprendía

Para eso necesito contarte la otra parte de la historia- dijo la tía abuela dando un gran suspiro y dispuesta a continuar – esa misma noche Sara mando a un sirviente a comunicar que Anthony había muerto, y la mañana siguiente yo regrese con el supuesto cuerpo ya en el ataúd y prohibí que este se abriera , mientras que por otro lado en el hospital pague una fuerte suma por que nunca se mencionara la identidad del paciente, pero esta estabilidad de la mentira solo duro aproximadamente una semana ya que por una indiscreción de Sara, su esposo se entero de lo que habíamos hecho y sin decir nada aviso a Vicent sobre el verdadero paradero de su hijo, ya que cuando eran jóvenes fueron muy buenos amigos y como Vicent se encontraba en Estados Unidos, porque había venido a despedirse de su hijo le fue fácil localizarlo

Con razón los chicos me comentaron una vez que Vicent había venido a despedirse de ellos y quería hablar con Candy y agradecerle la felicidad que le había bridado a su hijo- dijo Albert recordando algunas de las muchas cartas que recibió cuando todavía no se sabía que él era el tío abuelo

Pues exactamente al día siguiente de eso, fue cuando se entero de todo y fue directo al hospital, donde solo estaba yo y lo tuve que enfrentar – dijo la tía abuela recordando aquel cruel momento – le dije que todo lo había hecho por el bien de la familia y que además nada le garantizaba el hecho de que Anthony despertara, el me dijo que eso era algo imperdonable y que ya una vez la familia lo había separado de lo que más amaba y no iba permitir que eso volviera a pasar, así que se llevaría a su hijo muy lejos de mí, yo al escuchar eso me negué y incluso lo amenace con destruir su vida si se atrevía que a llevarse a Anthony , pero el muy seguro me dijo que si lo hacía antes iba a decir todo lo que sabía de la familia Andrew. Muchas de las cosas que Rosemary le dijo cuando huyeron juntos por primera vez y me dijo que haría hasta lo imposible por hundir a los Andrew poniendo en ridículo el honor que siempre hemos tratado de cuidar, ante estos comentarios yo tuve miedo de que en realidad hiciera lo que quería, así que le permití que se llevara a Anthony y a partir de ese día trate de buscarlos , pero nunca los encontré parece que se los trago la tierra –terminando de decir esto la tía abuela se cubrió la cara con la manos

Tía abuela, sinceramente me sorprende tener que escuchar esta historia y me duele saber hasta dónde puede llegar esta familia y creo que después de todo Vicent tuvo razón al llevarse a Anthony – dijo Albert siendo sincero en lo que pensaba

Pero Albert como puedes decir eso, además te estoy diciendo que estoy muy arrepentida – dijo la tía abuela algo indignada

Lo entiendo, pero con al arrepentimiento no va a regresar a Anthony los años perdidos así como las oportunidades- dijo Albert quien estaba casi seguro quien era Anthony y donde encontrarlo

Pero Williams hablas como si ya el estuviera aquí ¿acaso ya lo encontraste tu? – dijo la tía abuela comenzando a sospechar

No, aun no, pero lo encontrare aunque sea lo último que haga, el debe de volver a ocupar su lugar en la familia – dijo Albert con decisión

Está bien Williams se hará como tu desees, pero antes dime cual es la información que tú tienes – dijo la tía abuela queriendo saber sobre que piso estaba pisando

Eso es algo que reservare hasta el día que lo encuentre, lo siento mucho, pero prefiero averiguar mas antes – dijo Albert no permitiendo que la tía abuela volviera a intentar algo para tapar la verdad

Bueno, ya que acabaste con mi interrogatorio, ahora yo quiero cuestionarte unas cosas que no tengo claras – dijo la tía abuela volviendo a poner su carácter imponente

Claro, dígame que es lo que quiere saber- dijo Albert con la transparencia que le caracterizaba

Dime quien en realidad es ese joven quien vino anoche a la fiesta y cuál es su relación con Candy, como es que llego a su vida y porque lo conoces – dijo la tía abuela con determinación

Al escuchar esta pregunta Albert se quedo pensativo, pues creyó que todavía no era el momento para decir rodo lo que sabia y pensó que lo mejor era decir parte de lo obvio- pues él es un compañero del trabajo de Candy, acaba de llegar hace poco tiempo y como yo seguido voy al hospital lo conocí gracias a Candy y nos hicimos buenos amigos

Ante esta respuesta la tía abuela no quedo muy conforme, pero prefirió no continuar con esa plática y argumentando que estaba cansada se retiro, dejando a Albert con la incógnita de si en verdad había encontrado a su sobrino, pero como George se lo había comunicado, el resto de la investigación lo tendría hasta dentro de unas semanas

Por otro lado en el hospital Candy y Alex terminaban con sus labores y se disponían a salir, ambos se encontraron en la recepción, pero a diferencia de los demás días que se despedían con una sonrisa de todos sus demás compañeros esta vez, solo había una sonrisa falsa y una mirada de infinita tristeza y más cuando él vio que en la entrada se encontraba la persona con la que no podía competir

Amor, Salí temprano y vine por ti – dijo Terry con una sonrisa cuando vio a Candy salir del edificio

Candy sorprendida y sin saber que hacer solo se imito a ir a lado de Terry sin despedirse de Alex y evitando a toda costa toparse con su dulce mirar, puesta sabia que sería algo que no resistirá

Por otro lado Alex solo observaba la escena rogando por que Candy volteara y lo viera, pero eso nunca sucedió, así que nada mas tomo su maletín y se dirigió a la salida del lado contrario pensando que solo sería un mes lo que duraría este suplicio

Cuando Candy y Terry llegaron a su apartamento ella no se encontraba con muchos ánimos de entablar una conversación, pero Terry si tenía algo importante que contarle y no podía esperar así que de inmediato comenzó la plática

Y mi amor, que tal tu día- dijo Terry para inicia, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

Pues normal, no hubo nada extraordinario – dijo Candy recordando tristemente su decisión final con Alex

Terry se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de Candy pero no le dio mucha importancia y continuo tratando de conversar- y que tal ¿cómo te sientes ahora que ya va a acabar este proyecto?

Candy al escuchar esta pregunta un nudo en su garganta se formo y solo dijo- bien, pero mejor dime qué tal te ha ido con esta nueva obra – tratando de cambiar el tema

Muy bien y sobre eso quería hablarte- dijo Terry emocionado

Así, porque, que paso – dijo Candy tratando de mostrar interés

Paso , que como ya casi es el estreno, todos los actores tenemos que ir fuera de la ciudad a una villa cercana a que nos hagan los vestuarios a la medida y con telas finas, así que pienso que esa es una buena idea para pasar un fin de semana alejados de todo esto, ya que por ser el protagonista te puedo llevar , a poco no es una gran noticia, ya nos hace falta un tiempo solos – dijo Terry quien desde en la tarde se había formando un sin fin de historias junto a Candy fuera de la ciudad disfrutándose ellos dos sin ninguna presión , pues la pruebas de vestuario eran solo en la mañana y toda la tarde era libre

Pero, es que… no puedo – dijo Candy quien de verdad no quería ir y no encontraba forma de extérnalo

¿Cómo que no puedes? Muchas veces nos hemos ido de fin de semana y nuca ha habido problema alguno – dijo Terry comenzando a molestarse

Sí, yo lo sé, pero siempre me avisas con por lo menos una semana de anticipación y con eso yo puedo mover mis guardias y no hay ningún problema y ahora me estás diciendo casi un día antes, como crees que voy a poder, además tengo demasiados proyectos para estos días que no puedo dejar – dijo Candy molesta, aunque no sabía si su molestia era porque Terry no le había pedido parecer y porque no quería separarse de Alex

Mira Candy la verdad no te creo y mas porque tú eres la hija de Albert quien es básicamente el dueño del hospital y que no puedas mover tus guardias tampoco es creíble por que todas tus amigas siempre están dispuestas a ayudarte, para mí que la única razón por la que no quieres ir, es por el medicucho con el que trabajas – dijo Terry en un arranque de celos, lleno de coraje y dando y fuerte golpe en la mesa

Terry por favor no me salgas con tonterías, como puedes creer que esa es la razón y sabes no me importa que no me creas o que tus celos te sieguen por mi piensa lo que quieras – dijo Candy muy enfadada reaccionando a la respuesta de coraje de Terry y sin más se dio la vuelta y dejo a Terry hablando solo, pero en ese momento sintió como una mano la sujeto fuertemente sin darle posibilidad a nada – Terry suéltame me estas lastimando

Te lastimo y cómo crees que me siento yo de ver que nada mas vives, pensado en ese idiota – dijo Terry quien por unas semanas había tenido que guardarse ese sentimiento y esta noche no pudo más

Terry creo que este no es al momento de hablar y solo nos aremos daño, yo no sé a qué te refieres pero creo que tus celos te están cegando, por favor abre los ojos y por favor suéltame me lastimas – dijo Candy ya con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras trataba de soltarse de Terry

No Candy esta vez no permitiré que te vayas y como siempre dejes esta conversación inconclusa, yo mañana me iré y regresare hasta el próximo lunes y no me quiero ir con la duda de tu sentimiento- dijo Terry quien por primera vez tenía miedo de perder lo que más amaba

Terry no tienes por que dudar yo estoy aquí contigo, en poco tiempo nos casaremos y viviremos lo que siempre quisimos – dijo Candy sin que ella misma se pudiera creer esas palabras

Pero es que Candy, me dolería mucho perderte por ese idiota, que nada mas llego y todo cambio, yo te amo y siempre te eh amado, no dudes nuca de mi amor – dijo Terry quien poco a poco fue soltando a Candy del brazo

Yo lo sé – dijo Candy con una mirada infinitamente triste

Por favor Candy, ven conmigo estos días, yo se que nos hace falta pasar tiempo juntos, debemos de superar juntos este bache que no nos deja continuar con la vida que llevábamos – dijo Terry entre suplica y petición

Por favor comprende que no puedo, que mas me gustaría, pero sería muy irresponsable de mi parte irme, espera ya solo es un mes más lo que durara este proyecto y después a lo mejor dejo de trabajar un tiempo y seré solo tuya – dijo Candy todo lo que conllevaba ese mes, desde perder al amor de su vida como a la resignación de verlo marcharse y ella afrontar la decisión que tomo

Mira Candy, sabes una cosa por mi haz lo que quieras, yo intento rescatar esto de la mejor manera pero si no quieres es tu decisión yo mañana parto por la mañana, si deseas venir eres más que bienvenida si no lo comprenderé y espero no viajar con la duda de tu amor

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Pido una disculpa por no actualizar antes pero tuve exámenes y la verdad cada vez tengo menos tiempo en la facultad, así que lamento decirles que a lo mejor tarde un poco más en actualizar, espero me comprendan aunque no dejare ninguna historia inconclusa

Quiero agradecer a: Dajannae8, Lupita1797, Flor, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Karo,Meiling, Magnolia A, muchas gracias por su apoyo espero seguir contando con el así como el de todas las lectoras anónimas

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia


	15. Chapter 15 El accidente

El accidente

A la mañana siguiente cuando Candy despertó vio que se encontraba sola, así que sin pensarlo se levanto y comenzó a buscar por todo el departamento a Terry, pero solo encontró sobre la mesa una nota con su nombre

Mi amor

Siento mucho lo que sucedió a noche, la verdad no te quiero presionar y estoy consciente de que esta salida fue muy prematura y no tuve ni tiempo de contarte lo que quería hacer, pero la verdad creí que te gustaría que nos tomáramos un fin de semana juntos, pues por el trabajo siento que hemos estado un poco distanciados, por favor Candy entiende que te amo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero perderte, luchare siempre por este amor, y espero que cuando regrese podamos aclarar muchas cosas, te prometo que tomare estos días para reflexionar y espero a ti también te ayuden

Pd. Perdona que no me despidiera, pero te soy sincero todavía estoy algo molesto y no quiero hacer mas grandes las cosas, por eso prefiero que sea así, espero me puedas comprender

Atte: Tu romeo

Cuando Candy termino de leer la carta, se sentía mal, pues sabía que probablemente estaba lastimando a una persona por la cual ella lucho y que ahora no estuviera cien por ciento segura de su amor, no era justo, por lo menos no para el

Pero es que como era posible que en tan poco tiempo se enamorara de un desconocido, si ella estuviera sola tal vez si sería capaz de luchar por ese nuevo amor, sería capaz de enfrentarse inclusive a su prometida, pero no a Terry, al no

¿Terry por qué?, porque tuve que ser tan tonta y dejarte ese día con Susana, si yo no me hubiera hecho a un lado tal vez y ya desde hace muchos años nos hubiéramos casado y ahora no estaría pasando por esto, pero todos esos años perdidos nos hicieron mucho daño, además como habrá sido tu vida junto a Susana los años que tuviste casado, esa parte de tu vida es para mí un misterio- pensaba Candy quien se sentía entre la espada y la pared – o porque en esos años no apareció Alex, por que todo se junto ahora

Luego de unos minutos en los que Candy pensaba que estaba pasando en realidad con su vida, continuo con su rutina diaria de trabajo, aunque su estado de ánimo era muy depresivo, le dolía saber que lastimaba a Terry, pero también sufría por que no podía seguir su corazón

Cuando por fin llego a su trabajo, saludo como de costumbre a sus compañeras de trabajo y enseguida se metió al consultorio que compartía con Alex, pues no tenia ánimos de nada, pero esto no paso desapercibido para sus compañeras quienes de inmediato empezaron a cuchichear

Ya la viste hoy viene peor que otros días – dijo una de las enfermeras en forma intrigante

Pues a lo mejor tiene problemas en el paraíso- dijo otra mientras se acomodaba medicamentos

¿Paraíso? – dijo otra que estaba distraída

Claro, no has visto al bombón que tiene de novio- dijo la primera

Pero por supuesto, quien no tendría problemas si le están pintando los cuernos – dijo otra de la enfermaras

¿Candy? , no ella es incapaz de hacerle eso a su novio – dijo la enfermara distraída

No te hagas tonta, si todos hemos notado mas miradas que ella siempre se trae con el guapísimo del doc., hasta entre los médicos hay apuestas de cuando lo hacen publico – dijo la enfermera

Como crees, si el también está comprometido – dijo la otra enfermera quien era amiga de Candy

Ay, pues eso no es impedimento, para el amor o tal vez la pasión – dijo la enfermera mientras soltaba una carcajada

Como eres, además su novio es de carácter fuerte, si fuera lo que dices, ya hubiera venido a protestar – dijo la amiga de Candy

Que, acaso no has visto como se mira él y Alex cuando están de frente, yo creo que si sus miradas fueran puñales ya al menos hubiera muerto – dijo la enfermera

Pues yo me quedaba con el doctor, es tan perfecto, como si fuera hecho a mano y es tan noble, lindo y tiene porte como de la realeza – dijo una de las enfermeras

No, pues yo me quedaba con el novio, es tan galante, apuesto y varonil – dijo otra

Saben, yo no creo en nada que me están diciendo, a poco no recuerda que hace poco Alex y Candy tuvieron un problema y por tantito los dos renuncian, solo que el director no los dejo hasta que termine el proyecto – dijo la amiga de Candy quien ya se estaba molestando de todo lo que decían las demás

Como no recordar ese día, si todo el hospital se entero y no me vas a negar que hay claramente se noto que entre ellos hay algo, por ejemplo recuerdas cuando él le pidió que hablaran aquí en la recepción, más que nada parecía un hombre perdiendo al amor de su vida, en lugar de dos compañeros de trabajo – dijo la enfermera

Pero antes de que la amiga de Candy pudiera contestar, se escucho una vos que dejo a todas las enfermeras calladas

Buenos días señoritas, de casualidad saben si ya llego Candy – dijo Alex con una sonrisa quien no había escuchando la plática de las enfermeras

Este… si, ya llego – dijo una de ellas nerviosa, pensando que Alex había escuchado lo que decían

Ok, muchas gracias – dijo él con la misma sonrisa mientras se retiraba

La libramos no nos dijo nada – dijo la enfermera respirando tranquila

Por esta vez, pero espero esto les deje una lección de no estar hablando mal de nadie – dijo la otra enfermera

Pero lo que ninguna de las enfermeras se percato fue que alguien a quien solo le gusta pasearse por las propiedades de la familia sintiéndose dueña de todo por ser una Andrew, ya que no trabaja ni hace nada más, si había escuchado la plática con lujo de detalle

Mientras tanto Alex llegaba a su consultorio y ahí se encontró a Candy quien estaba en su silla y se notaba que había entando llorando

Hola Candy, ¿te sientes bien? – dijo Alex acercándose y colocando su mano en la espalda de ella

Al sentir el contacto Candy se sorprendió y solo alcanzo a limpiarse los ojos y decir- si estoy bien, gracias – mientras trataba de fungir una sonrisa

Candy, a mi no me engañas ,se que tienes algo, y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, quiero que sepas que soy tu amigo y no me gusta verte sufrir, así si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar no dudes en decirme – dijo Alex mientras sujetaba la mano de Candy en señal de apoyo

Su supieras que parte de estas lagrimas son por ti- pensaba Candy, pero solo se limito a decir – gracias lo tomare en cuenta, pero creo que ya es hora de trabajar

Está bien, si es hora de comenzar – dijo Alex no muy convencido de la actitud de Candy,

Así Alex y Candy comenzaron con sus labores diarias, primero visitaron a algunos de sus pacientes para ver cómo iba su mejoría, después hicieron algunos asuntos administrativos y cuando estaban por terminar con la última revisión a sus pacientes del día, Candy por ir distraída no se fijo y cuando estaba por bajar los últimos escalones, ella resbalo, Alex intento sujetarla pero ya era muy tarde, pues ella ya había caído

Candy, te encuentras bien – dijo Alex asustado mientras se colocaba a lado de ella

No, me duele mucho mi muñeca y mi tobillo – dijo Candy con dolor, ya que a pesar de que solo habían sido cuatro escalones, si se había lastimado

A ver, no te muevas déjame revisarte- dijo Alex con dulzura mientras comenzaba a revisar el tobillo de ella- Al parecer solo te lo torciste, pero esta inflamado, pero para estar seguros, quiero revisarte en el consultorio-

Está bien vamos- dijo Candy mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, pero cuando coloco el pie en el piso nuevamente el dolor vino y antes de que volviera a caer, Alex la sostuvo y con cuidado la levanto en brazos

Creo que es mejor que yo te lleve, no quiero que te lastimes mas- dijo Alex con una sonrisa mientras ya la tenía en sus brazos

Candy, solo sonrió y por primera vez se dejo llevar por el, sintiendo su aroma, así como sintiéndose protegida, no era la primera vez que se sentía así, pues con Terry esas atenciones era muy comunes, pero esta vez era diferente, por un momento recordó cuando cabalgaba a lado de Anthony, que podía ser libre, pero a la vez estar segura de que nada le pasaría

Cuando por fin estuvieron en el consultorio, Alex con cuidado y atención la reviso y vendo, para que no tuviera tanto dolor y al finalizar dijo – tranquila es solo un esguince, solo necesitaras un poco de reposo, para que la inflamación disminuya

Gracias Alex, por cuidarme – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Para mí es un placer y lo hare siempre – dijo Alex hablando con total sinceridad

Ente este comentario Candy solo bajo la cabeza y sintió como su corazón hacia una herida mas, así que tratando de cambiar de tema dijo – cierto se me olvido medicar al paciente tres

No te preocupes ahora voy yo, tu quédate aquí, que yo termino con nuestras labores – dijo Alex antes de salir del consultorio

Luego de unos minutos Alex, regreso con una silla de ruedas, sorprendiendo mucho a Candy

Y dime, para que es esa silla Alex – dijo Candy imaginándose lo que iba a pasar

Pues para mi mejor paciente, que no quiero que se lastime – dijo Alex con una sonrisa juguetona

Pero Alex, no es necesario, yo con unas muletas puedo salir – dijo Candy no muy convencida

Bueno Candy, recuerda que soy tu medico y te recomendé reposo, ¿o dime que acaso no quieres venir mañana? – dijo Alex

Claro que quiero – dijo Candy

Entonces entre menos esfuerzo hagas más rápido se desinflamara, sino mañana te seguirá doliendo y no vendrás – dijo Alex con un muy buen argumento

Está bien, por esta vez te hare caso – dijo Candy cediendo

Y bien dime, vino Albert o tu novio por ti- dijo Alex aunque no quería preguntar lo último era necesario

No, me voy a ir yo creo en un taxi, pues Terry salió de viaje y Albert tenía una junta junto con Archi y ni iba a poder venir – dijo Candy viendo que se encontraba n un aprieto, pues no sería fácil irse con el pie lastimado

Pues no digas mas, yo te llevo a tu apartamento – dijo Alex a quien en verdad le alegraba mucho eso

No te preocupes, no es necesario, además tú debes tener cosas que hacer – dijo Candy quien ya no sabía qué hacer para lograr poner una barrera entre él y ella, pues tenía miedo de fallarle a Terry

No Candy, yo te llevo, no te dejare que te vayas sola – dijo Alex, con determinación

Está bien- dijo Candy siendo consciente de que sería difícil irse sola

Así Alex y ella salieron del hospital, siendo vistos por casi todo el personal del mismo, algunos lo tomaron como muy buenos compañeros, otros como que era acciones dignas de amigos y algunos otros comenzaron en su mente a formular mágicas historia de amor y traición

Durante todo el camino Alex y Candy iban muy cayados, pero no era un silencio incomodo, sino mas bien agradable, ya que cada uno disfrutaba la presencia del otro, ya que unos días atrás los dos no había podido disfrutarse como antes, ya que su mayor preocupación era que aunque se amaban no podrían estar juntos

Cuando por fin llegaron al apartamento de ella, Alex se bajo primero y con cuidado al cargo hasta llegar al lugar, luego con ella todavía en brazos entro y la coloco suavemente sobre el sofá, Candy solo se sujetaba al cuello de él y respiraba su mismo aroma

Creo que es necesario que te pongas algo frio para desinflamar – dijo Alex revisando el tobillo todavía inflamado

Si, ahora voy al refrigerador por hielo – dijo Candy un poco apenada de todo lo que había hecho Alex por ella

Dime donde está y yo voy para que no te levantes – dijo Alex con cariño y cuidado

Así Candy dio a Alex las indicaciones de donde estaban los hielos, el los coloco envueltos con una franela sobre el tobillo de ella, con todo cuidado y dedicación, Candy solo en silencio observaba el cariño que solo él era capaz de mostrar

Durante unos minutos ambos permanecieron asi,pero de repente el recargo un poco de mas las bolsa sobre el tobillo de ella, provocándole molestia, por lo que ella en congio el cuerpo en señal de dolor, pero él en ese momento volteo, quedando su rostro muy cerca del de ella, Candy había dejado escapar una lagrima por el dolor causado, Alex con cuidado limpio la lagrima de su mejilla con su pulgar, quedado todavía más cerca del rostro de Candy, por unos segundo su mirada se conecto , sin poderse despegar, Alex poco a poco fue haciendo menor el espacio entre ambos, Candy solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por un beso anhelado, ese beso comenzó por ser muy tierno y suave, pero cada vez se hizo más profundo y apasionado,

Alex comenzó con su mano a recorrer suavemente la silueta de Candy quien estaba sentada en el sofá, y decía –Candy te amo, te amare siempre

Candy solo podía decir entre suspiros – Alex, te amo

Mientras que ella acariciaba los cabellos de él, con suavidad y delicadeza Alex fue recostando a Candy sobre el sofá mientras que se acomodaba abre ella, sin dejar caer su cuerpo y cuidando de no lastimarla, Candy accedía dejándose llegar por todo lo que Alex provocaba en ella, el comendo a besar parte del cuello de Candy, mientras que ella le acariciaba la espalda de él. Estaban comenzando a caer en un juego del que ya no habría vuelta atrás, pero de repente se escucho el timbre del apartamento haciendo que los dos regresaran a la realidad

Candy, lo siento fue mi culpa, no debí – dijo Alex tratando de recobrar el aliento y un poco apenando

No te preocupes, yo también me deje llevar, es mejor pensar que no sucedió – dijo Candy bajando la mirada sin poder recuperar el aliento

Creo que será mejor que abra – dijo Alex ya más recuperado

Si es lo mejor – dijo Candy muy apenada

Cuando Alex abrió la puerta se encontró con Albert, quien al ver lo ahí se sorprendí mucho, pero trato de disimularlo

Buena noche Alex, eh venido a visitar a mi pequeña ´-dijo Albert de forma cortes

Claro Albert, lo que pasa es que Candy sufrió un pequeño accidente y la traje a su casa – dijo Alex tratando de aclara su situación

¿Accidente? Pero está bien – dijo Albert asustado

Si, solo se torció el tobillo, bueno es un esguince, pero mañana ya estará mejor – dijo Alex

Qué bien, si algo le llegara a pasar me muero, gracias por cuidarla Alex – dijo Albert de forma sincera

En ese momento Albert entro al apartamento

Hola Candy, ya me comento Alex que te paso – dijo Albert acercándose a saludar a Candy

Y ya ves como soy de distraída – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Bueno ya que estas en buenas manos, es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana Candy y Albert por favor cuida que tenga descanso si – dijo Alex antes de retirarse, pues sabía que no era momento de aclaraciones

Si nos vemos mañana Alex – dijo Candy sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Albert

Claro Alex yo cuido de Candy – dijo Albert de forma cortes

Pero mientras Alex se encontraba con Candy, alguien llegaba de visita a su hogar

Eliza, pero que sorpresa – dijo Camila, al ver quien la visitaba

Pero espero que una agradable sorpresa – dijera Eliza fingiendo empatía

Por supuesto, pasa ¿quieres tomar el té conmigo? – dijo Camila de forma cortes

Claro será un placer – dijo Eliza quien ya formulaba todo un plan en su mente

Y a que debo el honor de tu visita – dijo Camila

Pues mira, tú me caes muy bien, como amiga que te considero creo que debes estar enterada de unas cuantas cosas – dijo Eliza de forma maliciosa

Continuara

Hola chicas lamento no poder publicar antes, pero es que la verdad ya tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero veo sus reviews y me da remordimiento de conciencia, así que aquí les dijo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado y les soy sincera no sé cuando vuelva a publicar, espero me puedan comprender, pero entre la uní y demás actividades me es imposible

Mi otra historia yo creo que tardare mas en continuarla, pero prometo no abandonar ninguna

Muchas gracias por su comentarios: verito, aide, flor, magnolia a, espero seguir contando con su apoyo, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es un comentario critica o sugerencia


	16. Chapter 16 Una tarde interesante

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Mizuki e Igarashi

Una interesante tarde

Mientras Camila preparaba el té, se preguntaba qué era eso que lo que quería hablar Eliza, pues a pesar de que le caía muy bien todavía no la conocía mucho, por lo cual le intrigaba que fuera así de sorpresa a su casa

Y bien Eliza que es de lo que debo de estar enterada – dijo Camila con naturalidad

Pues mira yo soy una dama y no me gusta andar en chismes, pero antes que nada soy mujer y la verdad me lastima lo que te han hecho, porque tú eres alguien muy linda y creo que no mereces esta traición – dijo Eliza de forma venenosa tratando de envolver a Camila

¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuál traición?- dijo Camila comenzando a formarse ideas en la cabeza

Ay amiga no sabes cómo me duele decirte esto, pero debo comenzar desde el principio. Como tú sabes en el hospital donde trabaja tu prometido, son accionistas los Andrew y pues yo como parte de la familia me preocupo por los intereses de la misma, así que hoy haciendo una de mis visitas

Rutinarias, me lleve una sorpresa muy grande al escuchar sin querer la plática de unas enfermeras y después me lo confirmo casi todo el hospital – dijo Eliza quien a través de sus palabras envolvía más a su victima

Que fue lo que escuchaste – dijo Camila ya algo alterada, imaginándose por donde iba la conversación

Tranquila , toma en cuenta que yo solo te estoy previniendo, lo que escuche es que Alex y Candy están sosteniendo una relación desde hace unas semanas, la cual intentan mantener en completo secreto, pero pues es más que obvia y ya todo el hospital lo sabe y que incluso el se muere de celos cuando va el prometido de ella, que incluso ya tuvieron un discusión tan fuerte que por los celos de Candy hacia ti, que por tantito y los dos renuncian , pero como tienen un contrato deben cumplirlo hasta el final - dijo Eliza con todo el veneno que podía salir de su boca agregando más de lo que había escuchando y cambiando unas cosas

Ante cada palabra que decía la pelirroja, cada vez mas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Camila. Al verla así Eliza hipócritamente le dijo un pañuelo a la joven

Lo siento mucho amiga, pero alguien debía abrirte los ojos – dijo Eliza poniéndose en pose de héroe

Si, lo sé muchas gracias, tu si eres una verdadera amiga, aunque debo admitir que eso yo ya lo sospechaba – dijo Camila sintiéndose derrotada

Y que es lo que piensas hacer – dijo Eliza quien esperaba que su plan rindiera frutos

No lo sé, ya una vez hable con Candy y casi la amenace, pero si él, la ama no puedo hacer nada, yo no soy quien para obligar a alguien a estar a mi lado por compromiso, solo esperare a que sea él quien decida esto – dijo Camila aceptando la verdad y es que ella era mujer de buenos sentimientos, solo estaba enamorada

¿COMO? No seas tonta, tú debes de luchas contra esa, te lo digo porque me caes bien, pero a mí la tal Candy ya me quito a dos grandes amores, no es justo que permitas que te quite a quien ama, yo se que él no está enamorado de ella, es solo que Candy es de esas mujeres que por su carita de mosca muerta seduce y atrapa a los hombres- dijo Eliza molesta, aunque trataba de disimularlo, pues su plan no estaba funcionando

Estas segura – dijo Camila quien a pesar de que sentía coraje y tristeza, no sabía qué hacer

Claro, no olvides que yo la conozco desde que tenía 6 años – dijo Eliza con seguridad

Y que es lo que tú harías o que me recomiendas – dijo Camila quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues su carácter normalmente había sido tranquilo y nuca se había enfrentado a algo similar

Pues, yo te recomiendo que por el momento no le digas nada a Alex y que mejor la confrontas a ella. Candy lo va a negar, pero tu dile que ya sabes toda la verdad, en ese momento recuerda que ella es la mujer que te está quitando a la persona que mas amas y desquita tu coraje contra de Candy, si es posible sería muy bueno que fuera frente a su prometido, pues el también está siendo engañando – dijo Eliza dejando muy claro sus palabras, ya que sabía que ella tenía la capacidad de envolver a cualquiera

Pero, crees que eso sea correcto – dijo Camila un poco temerosa

Por supuesto, o que acaso estas dispuesta a dejar que te quite a tu prometido- dijo Eliza con veneno en sus palabras

No, claro que no y mas por que no es por amor – dijo Camila de forma decidida

Claro, porque si fuera por amor, hasta yo impediría que los separaras, pero sé que no es así – dijo Eliza de forma hipócrita

Gracias Eliza, ahora sé que tengo una amiga en la que puedo confiar aquí en América- dijo Camila de forma agradecida

Luego de unos minutos más de platica entre estas mujeres, Alex llego a su casa sin mucho ánimos, pues seguía preocupado por Candy y la vez recordaba lo que había pasado en aquel apartamento y durante todo el camino había venido pensando que esa situación no podía continuar

Cuando Alex llego a la sala se llevo la sorpresa de que Camila no se encontraba sola

Buenas noches Eliza, hola Camila – dijo Alex sin ánimos y mostrándose cansado y sin notar que Camila había llorado cosa que la lastimo

Buenas noches Alex – dijo Eliza de forma cotes

Hola amor, quieres cenar- dijo Camila de forma dulce aunque le lastimaba que ni siquiera le haya preguntado que si había llorado

Este, la verdad estoy muy cansado, voy a darme una ducha y a dormir, te espero arriba y con tu permiso Eliza, que tengas linda noche – dijo Alex antes de retirarse sin dar más explicación

Así es siempre de frio- dijo Eliza abriendo mas la herida

No, tiene unas semanas que se comporta así – dijo Camila con tristeza

Ya vez como no puedes permitir que te lo quiten – dijo Eliza recordando lo que tenía que hacer

Tienes razón, ella me va a conocer antes de quitármelo- dijo Camila con firmeza

Así te quería hoy amiga, pero creo que ya es tarde, nos vemos cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes donde encontrarme – dijo Eliza despidiéndose

Así Eliza salió de la casa de Camila, sintiéndose victoriosa de lo que había logrado. Mientras Camila se sentía deshecha y completamente triste y enojada

Mientras ellas tenían esta interesante conversación en al apartamento de Candy se llevaba a cabo otra

Y bien Candy ahora si cuéntame ¿cómo es que te accidentaste- dijo Albert quien tenía curiosidad

En ese momento Candy comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido en el día

Ay pequeña a veces eres medio distraída, lo bueno es que Alex te cuido y se preocupo por qué estuvieras bien – dijo Albert ya que para él, cualquier persona que cuidara de Candy era digna de su apoyo

Así es, espero ya mañana estar bien para ir a trabajar – dijo Candy quien no quería tocar mucho el tema de lo buena persona que era Alex

Eso está por verse, porque si no estar bien, yo no te dejo ir eh, recuerda que soy tu padre – dijo Albert divertido

Ante este comentario Candy rio y dijo- claro un padre que solo me lleva 8 años, me tuviste muy joven

Claro, pero cambiando de tema y Terry a qué hora llega – dijo Albert quien no estaba enterado de los últimos acontecimientos

Este… lo que pasa es que Terry tuvo que salir de viaje con la compañía, para ver lo del vestuario todo el fin de semana – dijo Candy recordando el pleito de la noche anterior

Ya veo, así que estas solita ¿ y ahora porque no fuiste con él, como siempre? – dijo Albert quien estaba acostumbrado a ver como Candy siempre salía con Terry

Pues, porque esta vez me aviso de un día para otro y la verdad a mi no me gusta abusar del apellido y faltar al hospital , yo tengo que programar mis salidas como todas – dijo Candy tratando de verse lo mayormente convincente

¿Segura que eso es todo?, porque en tu mirada veo otra cosa- dijo Albert quien conocía a la perfección a Candy

Está bien Albert tu ganas , no , no es todo, lo que pasa es que ya no se qué hacer con mi corazón, me he dado cuenta que realmente estoy enamorada de Alex, soy consciente de que el también me ama, aunque yo sería incapaz de hacer sufrir a alguien como Terry, juntos hemos luchado contra muchas cosas por este… amor, sin embargo también me he planteado la posibilidad de que a lo mejor no sea amor , sino solamente demostrarle a la vida que pudimos más que ella y tal vez hasta costumbre – dijo Candy tristemente pero con liberta ya que sabía que con Albert podía ser sincera

Candy, vaya que estas metida en un lio , pero como te amigo , lo único que te puedo decir es que sigas a tu corazón, y se oirá muy cruel, pero en este momento ya no pienses en los demás busca tu felicidad, tu más que nadie sabe lo que significa eso, ya te has enfrentando muchas veces en tu vida a la adversidad y a que todo el mundo esté en contra de ti y has salido adelante , no veo por qué esta no pueda ser la ocasión – dijo Albert con seguridad

¿Pero y Terry?- dijo Candy con el corazón en la mano y pensando en quien más le preocupaba

Si esta vez le toca ser el perdedor, pero piensa bien las cosas , el tendrá que aceptarlo, cuando se ama de verdad uno es capaz de dejar libre a quien ama, al principio es doloroso no lo voy a negar, pero con el simple hecho de ver sonreír a esa persona uno se siente dichoso – dijo Albert pues era su misma historia, el se enamoro de ella cuando vivían en el apartamento juntos y el tenia amnesia

Está bien Albert, pensare bien las cosas, aunque no creo que sea tan sencillo – dijo Candy resignada – pero cambiando de tema, has sabido algo acerca del pasado de Alex

Este … no, la verdad he estado muy ocupado con algunos asuntos de las compañías Andrew, pero ya George se está encargando de ese tema – dijo Albert quien a pesar de ya tener la sospecha y solo faltaba que George se lo confirmara, pero eso sería en unas semanas, sabía que no podía decirle nada a ella, aun no era el momento

Que mala suerte, me gustaría mucho ayudarlo a quitarse ese peso de encima, tu más que nadie sabe lo horrible que es vivir sin pasado – dijo Candy poniendo en el lugar de Alex

Así es , pero ….- dijo Albert quien quería indagar qué tan fuerte podía ser el amor , si Alex , era esa persona que sospechaba

¿Pero que Albert? – dijo Candy al ver que su amigo no se atrevía a preguntar

Te puedo hacer una pregunta, que por algún motivo nunca te he hecho – dijo Albert quien no sabía cómo entrar al tema

Claro , que pasa, a poco no nos tenemos confianza – dijo Candy riendo y jugando con Albert

Está bien; ¿pequeña, en sí, que relación tenían tú y Anthony? Porque me has dicho que fue tu amor casi de niños, pero la verdad no entiendo bien , te puedo decir que en sus cartas el siempre me hablaba de ti y era más que obvio que se había enamorado de la niña llorona de hermosa sonrisa que conoció en el portal y eras todo para él, su mundo giraba alrededor de ti, ¿pero y tú? – dijo Albert quien casi se había memorizado cada una de las cartas que su sobrino le enviada al tío abuelo y la adoración con que este describía a aquella niña , pero de los sentimientos de Candy no sabía mucho

Albert haces que me ponga rojita, en verdad eso decía el de mi – dijo Candy completamente sorprendida pero muy feliz

Si , esas era sus palabras y decía muchas más , pero trate de sintetiza, pero no has respondido mi pregunta – dijo Albert pensando que Candy se quería salir por la tangente

Y claro que la voy a contestar solo que me sorprendió escuchar eso, para mi Anthony era la persona más maravillosa que jamás haya conocido, desde el día en que lo conocí, me deslumbro, era simplemente perfecto , con solo un par de días logro enamorarme profundamente, era todo para mi , por el yo era capaz de tolerar los malos tratos de Leagan, a su lado yo me sentía a salvo, protegida y amada, con el no había ninguna adversidad, el mundo y la felicidad estaba a mis pies, simplemente fue la época más feliz de mi vida, te confieso algo, si Anthony no hubiera muerto estoy segura que jamás me abría fijado en Terry, con el no existía ningún otro hombre, inclusive más de una vez en mis sueños de niña llegue a imaginarme casada con él y formando una hermosa familia – dijo Candy dando un suspiro el recordar aquella época de su vida

Cada palabra que Candy decía, hacia a Albert pensar que de ser cierta su sospecha, seria la prueba de un amor, que traspaso mas allá de tiempo, la distancia, sería como si su corazón tuviera memoria y se hubieran reconocido inmediatamente, así que solo se limito a decir – vaya que los dos eran el uno para el otro

Si , lástima que el destino tuvo que ser tan cruel y nos separo – dijo Candy recordando aquel horrible día, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Ese día aun te afecta mucho verdad – dijo Albert viendo los sentimiento de ella mientras la abrazaba de forma fraternal

Si , ese día ha sido el más horrible de toda mi existencia – dijo Candy aun con los ojos cristalizados

Te entiendo Candy , yo también he perdido personas que quiero y es algo con lo que tenemos que aprender a vivir, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, no hay que recordar cosas tristes- dijo Albert limpiando las lagrimas de su mejilla

Está bien – dijo Candy dibujando una sonrisa, al saber que tenía un amigo con el que podía confiar plenamente

Y creo, que así como veo tu pie, lo mejor es que me quede contigo y te auxilie en todo lo necesario – dijo Albert quien siempre estaba al pendiente de ella

Como eres exagerado Albert, yo estoy y no te preocupes, te aseguro que estaré bien no es necesario que te quedes- dijo Candy mientras intentaba ponerse de pie , demostrando que no tenía nada, pero cuando su pie toco el suelo sintió un fuerte tirón, lo que le provoco dolor haciéndola , caer de nuevo en el sillón- auch

Candy, pequeña está bien – dijo Albert preocupado

Si, solo que aun todavía me duele – dijo Candy aceptando su estado

Ya ves, porque me tengo que quedar, eso si quieres ir mañana a trabajar – dijo Albert con una sentencia que Candy no podía objetar

Está bien, como tu digas, dejare que me consientas- dijo Candy dándose por vencida ante las atenciones de Albert

Así transcurrió el resto de la tarde, entre conversación, café, té y unas galletas, ambos recordaron cuando vivieron juntos, Albert contaba sus aventuras por África y Candy ponía al tanto a Albert de su vida en el hospital, hasta que llego la noche, el ayudo a ella a recostarse con cuidado en su cama para dormir, mientras se le recostaba en el sillón, al pendiente de ella

Por la mañana Candy despertó reviso su tobillo y ya se encontraba mejor, le seguía doliendo , pero al menos ya podía apoyarlo y caminar mejor, cuando salió de su habitación se encontró con que Albert ya le había preparado el desayuno y lo había dejado en la mesa con una nota, en la cual le pedía disculpas por no quedarse a desayunar con ella , pero tenía una reunión muy importante con George, pero esperaba que ya se encontrara mejor, le pedía que fuera prudente en su salud y valorara lo de ir a trabajar

Ay Albert siempre tan preocupado por mí, eres como mi hermano mayor – pensaba Candy al leer la nota y ver todo preparado

Pero en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, sacando a Candy de sus pensamientos, cuando se dirigió a abrir se sorprendió con lo que vio

Hola Candy, pase a ver como habías amanecido, como sigue tu tobillo- dijo Alex con una sonrisa, ya que sin pensarlo , cuando salió de su hogar de inmediato condujo hasta el apartamento de ella

Candy quien se encontraba todavía en pijama solo se limito a decir – este… hola, bien , mi tobillo bien- diciendo esto parada en la puerta y muy sorprendida

El también se encontraba sorprendido, pues durante toda la noche no había podido dormir pensando en ella y a la mañana había actuado sin pensar

Luego de unos minutos en los que ambos había permanecido solo observándose Candy dijo riendo - gustas pasar a desayunar, creo que Albert hizo desayuno como si yo fuera tres personas

Claro, será un placer desayunar contigo – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

Así ambos rubios se dispusieron a disfrutar un agradable desayuno, por un momento ambos se olvidaron de todas las cosas que los separaban , de sus parejas y de todos, solo eran ellos dos, era como unos adolecentes enamorados teniendo una primera cita, entre risas se vivía un buen momento

Cuando el desayuno estaba terminando, Alex pregunto – y Candy vas a ir a trabajar, porque si quieres yo te puedo llevar

Gracias y yo creo que sí, ya estoy mucho mejor – dijo ella – solo me podrías esperar en lo que me doy un baño rápido y me visto

Claro, yo recojo todo esto del desayuno y te espero en la sala, que te parece- dijo Alex quien se sentía muy bien a lado de esa mujer

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta

Espera, de seguro ha de ser Albert que regreso para ver como estoy, yo lo conozco - dijo Candy

Pero cuando Candy abrió la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa

Amor, con que se nos hizo tarde- dijo Terry con una sonrisa y haciendo alusión a la pijama de Candy

¿Terry? , pero que haces aquí- dijo Candy tan rápido que casi no se entendia estaba muy sorprendida

A pues como te extrañaba mucho me adelante dejando a la compañía todavía viendo lo del vestuario de los demás – dijo Terry muy contento, aunque no entendía por qué ella se había quedado sin palabras

En ese momento alguien hablo , trayendo a Candy a la realidad

Candy ya termine de lavar los platos, te espero en la sala – dijo Alex quien no se había percatado de quien estaba en la puerta

Al escuchar la voz, Terry cambio su rictus de la cara , su mirada , parecía que quería matar a alguien, quitando de un solo empujón a Candy, poniéndose en frente de su adversario dijo - ¿ TU QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, A ESTA HORA, CON MI PROMETIDA?

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo , espero sea de su agrado y si no es así , me lo pueden decir con confianza

Pido una disculpa por no actualizar en mucho tiempo, pero la verdad la escuela no me lo permitia,espero me puedan comprender, también prometo que partir del próximo capítulo agradeceré personalmente a cada una de ustedes que se toman un tiempo y me escriben un review, esta vez no lo hago por cuestión de tiempo, pero les agradezco infinitamente que se tomen su tiempo y le den una oportunidad a esta historia

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia


	17. Chapter 17 Comienza el juego

Comienza el juego

Cuando Terry escucho la voz de su adversario, sintió su sangre hervir y actuó sin pensar, aunque claro estaba que su oponente no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados

Terrece, por favor clámate y te exijo que moderes tu tono de voz- dijo Alex tratando de conservar la calma, pues sabía que ese no era el momento adecuado para pelear

Mira, tu no me exiges nada, porque estoy en mi casa y puedo actuar de la forma que me venga en gana – dijo Terry furioso mientras apretaba los puños- este idiota como se atreve a exigirme algo- pensaba

Está bien, no pienso discutir contigo y para que te calmes te aclaro que yo solo vine a ver como seguía mi…. Amiga, ayer sufrió un accidente y quería saber cómo seguía – dijo Alex tratando de mantener la calma aunque comenzaba a perder la paciencia

¿Así? Tanto te preocupaste que hasta a desayunar te invitaste ¿no? – dijo Terry de forma sarcástica, sin poner atención en el hecho del accidente

Pues si me quieres creer o no Grandchester – dijo Alex ya perdiendo la paciencia

¡BASTA!- dijo Candy en un grito interponiendose en medio de los dos, pues sabía que las cosas no iban a terminar bien

Candy, no te metas en esto – dijo Terry haciendo de un lado a ella, pero como no se encontraba bien parada cayo, haciéndolo reaccionar de sus acciones- Mi amor, perdóname, no me di cuenta

Déjame – dijo Candy molesta y con los ojos cristalizados

Te puedo ayudar Candy – dijo Alex de forma caballerosa

No Alex gracias, creo que lo mejor es que nos dejes solos, te veré en un rato en el hospital – dijo Candy levantándose lentamente del suelo y sin ayuda de ninguno

Está bien Candy, me retiro, te veo en el hospital – dijo Alex mientras miraba a Terry de forma retadora aceptando la decisión de ella

Cuando el rubio salió del apartamento, Candy se puso en pie frente a Terry quien se encontraba frustrado por la situación de hace un momento

Ahora si Terry, me vas a decir por qué te comportaste como un tonto- dijo Candy muy enojada por todo lo que acababa de suceder

Lo siento Candy, ¿pero como que tuviste un accidente? – dijo Terry recordando las palabras del rubio y dando por primera vez sentido, viendo lo que sus celos no dejaba ver

Eso ahora no importa Terry, pero para dejarte tranquilo ya estoy bien y Alex solo vino como el mismo te dijo para ver como seguía y si iba a ir hoy al hospital , ya que como él sabía que no estabas, no había quien me pudiera llevar – dijo Candy en forma de reproche muy enojada

No me vengas con tonterías, ahora me vas a decir que el doctorcito es un héroe, si hubieras querido, el mismo Albert te hubiera llevado – dijo Terry quien otra vez comenzaba a apretar los puños en señal de coraje y con ironía

Mira , no voy a discutir contigo, si me quieres entender que bien y si no me da lo mismo, solo te digo que aunque sea la hija adoptiva de Albert no me da ningún beneficio y tampoco tengo el derecho de ocuparlo o manejarlo a mi antojo, mi relación con él, es de amistad no, para que el me solucione la vida, el simplemente ha sido mi apoyo incondicional y para que te enteres, el estuvo aquí en la tarde ayer y paso toda la noche cuidándome y por la mañana preparo el desayuno, que en lo personal siento que fue mucho se lo agradezco, pero como tenía una junta temprano tuvo que salir y no se quedo a desayunar, también para que no vayas a empezar con celos hacia él, el durmió en la sala – dijo Candy con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de estallar del coraje, pues la actitud de Terry la estaba cansando

Candy, por favor como crees que yo voy a tener celos de Albert, el es como mi hermano – dijo Terry con ironía y sin creer que ella pensara eso

Pues es que como ultima mente todo te molesta, todo te afecta y las cosas debe de ser como tú dices ya que estas casando – dijo Candy sumamente molesta

Candy, por qué dices esas cosas , no es así , no será que quieres un pretexto para poder mandar todo esto a la fregada – dijo Terry ya sin poder contener lo que decía ni pensaba

Por favor Terry, si eso quisiera ya desde hace mucho tiempo lo hubiera hecho, yo si quiero luchar por esto que se supone tenemos, pero al parecer eres tu el que ya no confía, el que piensa que soy de tu propiedad – dijo Candy quien se estaba dejando llevar por el coraje

Claro que no es así, eres tú la que ya no está interesada en esto, la que prefiere su trabajo a estar conmigo, la que prefiere a su amigo que a mí – dijo Terry muy enojado haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

Pero en ese momento que ambos estaban a punto de estallar y mandar su relación por un tubo, alguien llamo a la puerta, sacándolos del estado al que estaban llegando

No abras, tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente Candy – dijo Terry encolerizado

Mira este no es el mejor momento para hablar, podemos ser capaces de decir cosas que no deseamos, sabes que mejor continuamos cuando tengamos la mente fría, ahora voy a abrir – dijo Candy quien fue la primera en reaccionar del nivel de donde se encontraba mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y se dirigía a la puerta a abrir

Hola pequeña, me desocupe temprano y vine para ver si ibas a ir al hospital – dijo Albert con una sonrisa, si percatarse en un principio que ella había llorado- ¿pero Candy porque lloraste?

Ante este comentario ella solo bajo la mirada mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, la cual fue limpiada por su protector y solo se limito a decir- Albert pasa, me cambio y ¿me puedes llevar al hospital?

Cuando Albert entro al apartamento, se percato que ahí estaba Terry, quien se encontraba en la ventana y veía hacia el horizonte, con todo el cuerpo tenso, en ese momento comprendió lo que había sucedió, la pregunta ahora era ¿ por qué había comenzado el pleito?, pero sin hacer ruido solo contesto – claro pequeña te espero en la sala

Así pasaron unos minutos Terry nunca se movió del lugar donde estaba, no porque no quisiera saludar a su amigo, sino porque sabía que si comenzaba otra pelea con Candy, también podría terminar perdiendo a su amigo, pues el siempre defendería a ella y ese no era el mejor momento para hablar con él. Mientras tanto Candy salió de la habitación, ya se había puesto su uniforme y arreglado, ya no se veía que había llorado, pero su semblante no era el mejor

Albert, nos vamos- dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Si pequeña – dijo Albert poniéndose de pie sin saber si se despedía o no del actor

Me voy Terry, cuando regrese hablamos – dijo Candy fríamente colocándose a espaldas de el

Está bien, hoy pasare al hospital por ti – dijo el colocándose de frente a ella mirándola a los ojos, con una mirada entre triste y desesperada

Ok, nos vemos – dijo ella dándose vuelta sin darle un beso

Terry, volveré para hablar contigo – dijo Albert por primera vez al actor, ya que a pesar de ser el protector de Candy también era amigo de el

Está bien, por favor cuídala – fue lo último que dijo el actor antes de volver a ver por la ventana

En ese momento Albert y Candy salieron del apartamento, ninguno de los dos hacía mención de lo sucedido, varios minutos después el fue el primero en romper el silencio

Y bien Candy, quieres hablar de lo sucedió – dijo Albert de forma calmada mientras se estacionaba cerca del hospital

Pues la verdad no hay mucho que hablar, ya te imaginas lo que debió de suceder – dijo Candy con un mirada triste

Pequeña, me puedo imaginar muchas cosas, pero para entenderte es mejor que me lo cuentes – dijo Albert demostrando su amistad y apoyo

Tienes razón, pero te lo abreviare para no tardarme tanto, lo que sucedió fue que Alex fue en la mañana al departamento para ver cómo estaba y si era necesario traerme al hospital, yo lo invite a desayunar conmigo y Terry adelanto su viaje, por tanto se agarran a golpes, yo logre que Alex se fuera sin que pasara algo serio y discutí con Terry , esa es toda la verdad – dijo Candy quien comenzaba a sentirse culpable de lo sucedido- pero es que los celos de Terry están comenzando a cansarme

Candy sabes que soy tu amigo y como tal te tengo que hablar con la verdad, ¿que acaso no será que sus celos e inseguridad son justificados? No los justifico, pero creo que hay algo de verdad – dijo Albert quien a pesar de siempre mostrar su apoyo a ella, también le hacía ver lo que estaba pasando

Ante estas palabras Candy se quedo pensando, pues no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, y su primera respuesta fue – pues no debería de ser así, porque yo ya decidí que a pesar de todo me quedare a lado de Terry, yo no le puedo hacer esto, no se lo merece, así que no tendría por qué sentirse inseguro

Candy, es amor no es un "a pesar de todo", el amo simplemente es como debe de ser, a veces tan complicado que no se entiende, pero su razón debe tener, además el que tu conscientemente hayas decidido que te vas a quedar a lado de Terry, eso no garantiza que tu corazón también esté dispuesto a hacerlo, por lo tanto esa es la inseguridad que él siente, porque ya no eres la misma y eso aunque lo dudes, las personas que te queremos lo notamos, por ejemplo antes la alegría y entusiasmo con el cual hablabas de Terry ahora tiene otro nombre, así como también antes tu mayor ilusión era cuando de vez en cuando el y tu se escapaban de sus ajetreados días y pasaban un tiempo fuera y ahora tu mayor ilusión es venir al hospital. Con esto yo no estoy llegando a ninguna conclusión, es solo por que como amigo y hasta como padre adoptivo, quiero que pienses bien las cosas y pienses que vas a hacer realmente de tu vida, sabes que yo te apoyare en todo lo que decidas – dijo Albert colocando su mano en el hombro de Candy quien no lo miraba de frente, pues sabía que mucho de lo que le decía era verdad

Gracias Albert, te prometo que lo pensare, aunque no creo que haya vuelta atrás, creo que mi vida no está destinada a estar con la persona que amo- dijo Candy de forma triste – y bueno me tengo que ir, porque sino llegare tarde al hospital

No pienses así pequeña, recuerda las palabras que una vez me dijiste te dijo Anthony, el hombre es artífice de su propio destino – dijo Anthony recordando una vieja charla acerca de su sobrino – y ahora me regreso a hablar con Terry, porque realmente lo vi mal

Está bien Albert, que diferente serio todo, si Anthony estuviera aquí, pero contra la muerte no podemos hacer nada, por favor habla con Terry dile que no tiene que este inseguro de lo que siento por él para que no vaya a cometer ninguna tontería – dijo Candy mirando a Albert, resignada de lo que había decidido

No te prometo lo último, pero hablare con él y le hare estar consciente de varias cosas – dijo Albert quien no le iba mentir a ella

Ok, confió en ti- dijo Candy, sabiendo que Albert actuaria de la mejor manera siempre en pro de ambos – por eso te quiero

Y yo a ti pequeña, es por eso que no me gusta verte sufrir – dijo Albert como amigo

Después de esto Candy ingreso al hospital, mientras que Albert tomo otro camino

Ya en el hospital, todas sus compañeras notaron que ella, se encontraba triste aunque trataba de disimular y nadie se atrevía a preguntarle

Hola, de casualidad saben si ya llego el Dr. Brower – dijo Candy en el cubículo de enfermería

Si Candy, llego desde hace una hora, a por cierto dijo que en cuanto llegaras quería hablar contigo – dijo una de sus compañeras

Está bien, gracias, ahora voy – dijo Candy sin mucho ánimos y sintiendo vergüenza de lo sucedido esa mañana

Así luego de unos minutos Candy por fin paso a ver a Alex, quien se encontraba muy concentrado revisando unos papeles

Alex puedo pasar – dijo Candy parada en el marco de la puerta

Claro – contesto él con una sonrisa

Oye siento lo sucedido esta…- dijo ella pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues fue interrumpida por el

No tienes por qué disculparte, fue un error mío, pero la verdad ayer que me fui, pase toda la noche pensando en ti, en como seguías y al amanecer tu departamento fue el primer camino que me trace- dijo Alex a quien cada día le costaba más trabajo ocultar y tratara de disimular lo que sentía por ella

Alex, creo que lo mejor es no hablar de eso y mejor olvidar todo lo sucedido ¿te parece? – dijo ella esquivando su mirada ya que sabia a qué punto se tornaría esa platica si seguía

Está bien Candy, todo se hará como tu digas, no quiero ser el causante de tu incomodidad – dijo él quien a pesar de querer gritarle que la amaba, se comenzaba a hacer a la idea de que pronto la perdería para siempre

Gracias, creo que lo mejor es que comencemos con nuestras labores del día – dijo ella dando por terminada esa platica

después de incomodo momento que comenzaban a vivir, ambos se dispusieron a trabajar y dar lo mejor de ellos, aunque les lastimaba el hecho de estar con la persona que amaban y no poder corresponderle o ser correspondido

Luego de varias horas de trabajo, había llegado la hora de la salida, Candy se encontraba un poco temerosa de que hubiera otro enfrentamiento entre Alex y Terry, ya que este último había quedado en ir por ella y el primero siempre salía junto a ella. Así que cuando termino su turno tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salió, pero para su sorpresa cuando iba llegando al lobby del hospital, en lugar de ver a su prometido, se encontró con que estaba ahí uno de sus mejores amigos Archí

Hola Gatita, vine por ti – dijo Archi con una sonrisa

Hola archí, que milagro, pero que crees Terry me dijo que iba a venir por mi y si no me voy con él se va a enojar – dijo Candy conociendo muy bien el carácter de su prometido

Lo sé, pero Albert en la mañana me aviso que iba a ir a tomar una copa con él y que era probable que llegaran después de que tu salieras, así que para evitar problemas de que te fueras sola, si yo podía venir por ti – dijo Archí muy sonriente, ya que le gustaba pasar tiempo con Candy, pero como Terry no era de su total agrado muchas veces prefería alejarse para evitar problemas, pero como ahora era Albert el que se lo había pedido, gustoso acepto

Ya veo, así que Albert tubo hasta tiempo de planear esto – dijo Candy riendo al sentirse más tranquila

Ya ves como es el – dijo Archí también divertido

En ese momento Alex salía del elevador y al ver a Archí fue a saludarlo

Hola Archí que gusto volver a verte – dijo Alex sonriente ya que desde que lo conoció, sintió buena química

Hola Alex, y vaya que este es un buen reencuentro, tú que nunca nos visitas en la mansión – dijo Archí con familiaridad

Lo que pasa es que casi no tengo tiempo – dijo Alex, en forma de excusa

Claro, igual que esta pequeña gatita – dijo Archí

Ya vez como es mi vida – dijo Candy sintiéndose a gusto a lado de estos dos caballeros

Pero aprovechando que tu novio te dijo un momento, que te parece si te invito a comer Candy ¿conozco, por aquí cerca un buen restaurante? Vamos – dijo Archí quien desde que se entero que estaría con Candy había armado un plan

Pero…- trato de decir ella pero fue interrumpida por el

No hay pero que valga, tiene mucho que no pasas tiempo conmigo y recuerda que soy tu tercer paladín – dijo Archí recordando la promesa que hiciera junto a su hermano y primo

Está bien – dijo ella sabiendo que cuando Archí decía eso discutir era causa perdida

Y que dices Alex, vienes con nosotros, nos la pasaremos bien – dijo Archí quien por alguna razón se sentía en la confianza de llamar con familiaridad a el

Este… no lo sé – dijo el pensando en que tal vez Candy no se sentiría cómoda

Vamos, creo que ustedes dos merecen un descanso y sirve que es unta tarde jóvenes – dijo Archí quien se sentía a gusto

Si, acompáñanos Alex – dijo por fin Candy al ver que ella era el motivo de su indecisión

Al escuchar estas palabras, el corazón de Alex comenzó a latir fuertemente, pues para él era una invitación más que aceptada- está bien los acompañare – dijo con una sonrisa

Así este trió de jóvenes salió del hospital, para dirigirse al auto del más joven de los miembros Andrew, lo que no sabían eran que eran observados, por unos ojos color miel, que comenzaban a formular un plan

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Terry, Albert era recibido

Que tal Terry como te encuentras – dijo Albert de forma cordial

Pues… la verdad no muy bien, creo que no hace falta que te dé una explicación detallada del pleito – dijo Terry con cierto sarcasmo

Creo que no es necesario – dio Albert quien sabia como tratar con ese estado de ánimo de su amigo – pero que te parece si vamos a beber algo y me cuentas mejor que es lo que en si está pasando entre Candy y tu

Pero…es que le dije que iba pasar por ella al hospital y la verdad no quiero dar oportunidad a "ese" para que se aproveche – dijo Terry con cierto recelo

Albert no necesito descripción para saber de quien hablaba su amigo, así que solo se limito a decir – no te preocupes por eso, ya hable con Archí y el va a ser quien va a pasar por ella y la traerá, también irán a comer

Bueno, prefiero que salga con el elegante a que se aprovechen otros de la situación – dijo Terry algo molesto recordando la escena de la mañana

Terry creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar – dijo Albert dándose cuenta que situación iba más a haya y vaya que necesitaba intervenir si no las cosas acabarían muy mal

Creo que sí, vamos, confiare en el elegante – dijo Terry quien había aprendido a sobrellevar a Archí, ya que sabía que era imposible que Candy abandonara esa amistad y mas siendo parte de la familia

Por otro lado, en algún punto de la ciudad una pelirroja entraba a un lujoso restaurante ya con todo un plan armado en mente

Hola Susy que bueno que si pudiste venir – dijo Eliza con hipocresía

Si Eliza, pero dime para que me querías ver tan urgentemente – dijo la actriz que luego de su divorcio con Terry se había alejado de todo el mundo

A, pues vine, para darte una información que tal vez sea de tu agrado – dijo Eliza con toda malicia

¿De qué hablas?- dijo Susana sin entender

Sigue enamorar de Terry – dijo Eliza yendo directo al punto que quería llegar

Claro, el va a ser siempre el amor de mi vida – dijo Susana con una mirada triste – pero ahora lo que quiero es su felicidad aunque no sea conmigo

Y que te parecería rescatarlo de una terrible decepción – dijo Eliza quien poco a poco iba armando un gran juego para destruir a Candy

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Susana quien no entendía cual era la situación, pues cuando se divorcio de él, quedaron en que hasta ahí iba a llegar su historia y todo fue por un acuerdo

A que su supuesto amor verdadero lo engaña – dijo Eliza con toda la malicia que pudo

¿CANDY? – dijo Susana sumamente sorprendida, pues ella había sido capaz de dejar al actor, porque se dio cuenta que sería imposible que el sacara a su pecosa del corazón y poco a poco lo iba perdiendo mas por su egoísmos, también descubrió mu tarde que cuando se ama se deja libre y pensó que al dejarlo libre el sería feliz con quien juraba era el amor de su vida y era correspondido – pero como es eso posible, como se puede atrever a engañar a alguien como Terry

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y si no me lo pueden decir

A todas aquellas que me han pedido que no sea muy mala con Terry y no lo haga sufrir mucho , les confieso que siempre que comienzo una historia ese es mi propósito , ya que el personaje me caía muy mal , pero cada vez que leo sus comentarios, lo voy conociendo mejor y al final en todas le doy un final feliz y pues esta no será la excepción, solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia y les dijo que si sufrirá un poco pero será recompensado al final, también aclaro que el que entre Susana, no es porque se vaya aquedar con el actor, sino es para hundir mas a Eliza, pero no les adelanto mas, lo tendrán que leer

También quiero agradecer a: Verito , Meiling 55, Aide 22,

Magnolia A, Lety , Flor, Zafiro Azul Cielo y , muchas gracias por sus comentarios lo cuales me hacen tomar nuevos rumbos en la historia y me ayudan a crecer, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica , comentario o sugerencia


	18. Chapter 18 Tres conversaciones

Tres conversaciones

Durante unos minutos mas Eliza continuo diciendo todo el veneno en contra de Candy que podía, según ella inventándose toda una historia de traición y engaño, en la cual Terry era una cruel victima de la falsedad de Candy, cosa que Susana no podía creer, pues a pesar de que ella estuvo equivocada por mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que el sufría y también tuvo que aceptar que Candy era una buena persona que se había sacrificado para que supuestamente ella fuera feliz, era por eso que le costaba trabajo entender toda esa historia

Pero… por lo menos ella está enamorada de él medico – dijo Susana quien por más que trataba de poner en orden sus ideas no podía

Que va, esa no se enamora de nadie, solo le interesa su vanidad, tener a todo mundo a sus pies, primero fueron mis tres primos Archí, Stear y el amor de mi vida Anthony, lo que cayeron en su maldito hechizo, luego Terry creo que conoces la historia y ahora que lo tiene lo deja por el tal doctor, que te voy a ser sincera he convivido con él y es una buena persona, además por lo que se ve es de una muy buena posición económica, yo creo que es lo que más le llama la atención a ella y sobre todo es sumamente culto, pero como yo se que tu si realmente amas a Terry te quería poner al tanto de la decepción que él está por vivir, tú podrías prevenirlo y así no sufriera tanto – dijo Eliza hipócritamente con pose de salvadora

Es que te voy a ser sincera, me cuesta mucho trabajo creer lo que me cuentas, a parte yo creo que alguien que se atreva a dejar a Terry es porque tiene que estar loca – dijo Susana muy sorprendida

Muy loca o ser una arribista que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás – dijo Eliza con todo la si saña que podía

Además hay otra cosa que no concuerda con esto – dijo Susana algo dudosa

¿Qué? – pregunto Eliza con cierto nerviosismo

Que si tu eres familiar de Candy y parte de la familia Andrew, demás puedes estar más en contacto con Terry, porque no eres tú la que le quita la venda de los ojos – dijo Susana con determinación, ya que desde que dejo a Terry se había convertido en una mujer más valiente y decidida

Pues…. Porque yo en el pasado he cometido mucho errores y entre ellos yo fui la causante de la separación de ellos dos en el san Pablo, es por eso que aunque ya cambie y rectifique mi vida, no creo que Terry me creyera, es mas pensaría que es una calumnia en contra de ella y eso es lo que menos quiero volver a estar mal con él, ya que yo lo aprecio como amigo – dijo Eliza tratando de mostrar su mejor actuación colocándose en el lugar de victima

Susana al principio no le convencía mucho de lo que la pelirroja le decía, pero al final se convenció de que era muy probable que estuviera diciendo la verdad, además Candy no siempre fue de su total agrado, así que luego de analizar la situación dijo- está bien Eliza, te creeré, veré que puedo hacer y lo más importante para mi es que Terry no salga herido

Claro, es eso lo que las dos queremos – dijo Eliza fingiendo empatía – es por ello que en todo lo que necesites puedes contar conmigo

Gracias y te juro que así lo hare – dijo Susana quien ya tenía armado un plan para averiguar toda la verdad y si Candy estaba traicionando a Terry la haría pagar

Me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo – dijo Eliza pensando que Susana era otra pieza en este rompecabezas, pero lo que no sabía era que tal vez sus acciones no serian como ella lo esperaba

Luego de unos minutos más de charla ambas damas se retiraron del café donde se encontraban, cada una con un plan en mente que posiblemente no era el que la otra tenía pensado

Por otro lado Candy, Alex y a Archí ya se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante donde Archí estaba acostumbrado a salir con anni, por lo cual siempre a pesar de ser un lugar muy demandado siempre había lugar para el

Vaya Archí, como siempre me sorprendes con tu elegancia, que buen gusto – dijo Candy divertida, pues por alguna extraña razón estar acompañara con esos caballeros hacía sentir muy bien, incluso recordaba las tardes en Lakewood junto a los primos Andrew – vaya que la influencias ayudan – dijo haciéndole burla

Ante este comentario ambos caballeros rieron y Archí contesto – no son influencias es simplemente mi encanto el que me abre puertas –dijo Archí con una sonrisa encantadora

Vaya que los Andrew son importantes, ya que no creo que sea por tus encantos Archí – dijo Alex entrando en la conversación con familiaridad ya que desde que conoció a Archí hubo una buena conexión con el - y si fuera por encanto seria por el de Candy – mientras decía esto ella se sonrojaba

Archí. No paso desapercibida la atención del médico y como tenía que aceptar que le agradaba más que el actor dijo – en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Alex, no hay mayor encanto y belleza que el de ella

Bueno ya chicos, van a hacer que me sonroje – dio Candy con una sonrisa, pero ya completamente roja

Pero Candy es la verdad- dijo Alex con una sonrisa y mirada capaz de derretir a cualquiera, lo que la hizo sentir muy nerviosa, pero a la vez alagada

En ese momento la plática hubiera continuado, pero llego uno de los meseros a pedir la orden y ya no pudieron continuar , los tres jóvenes ordenaron, primero fue Archí quien ya conocía muchos de los platillos, así que ya tenía su preferido y le fue sencillo, mientras que ambos rubios no sabían que pedir, pero en lo que ellos trataban de decidir que pedir, Archí noto la singular química que había entre ellos, era como si , simplemente estuviera viendo a una pareja de enamorados y el de chaperón, por un momento recordó a Anthony y Candy cuando el muchas veces se sitio celoso y como que sobraba en la escena, sin embargo a pesar de que lo veía no lo podía creer, pues ambos eran personas comprometidas y a punto de casarse, pero tenía que aceptar que a pesar del tiempo que ella llevaba con el actor nunca se sintió así , ni vio esa quima , que sin que ellos dijeran nada, se veía claramente en sus miradas

Bueno chicos por fin terminaron de ordenar – dijo Archí para comenzar nuevamente la conversación

Así es, pero es que todo se veía tan delicioso que no teníamos idea de que pedir – dijo Candy una sonrisa mientras sacaba la lengua

Y que fue lo que por fin pidieron – dijo Archí divertido dejándose llevar por el momento

Te vas a reír cuando te digamos – dijo Alex, comenzando a reírse

No me digan que pidieron lo mismos – dijo Archí entre burla y asombro

Así es, tanto tiempo para que acabáramos ordenando lo mismo – dijo Candy riendo, por primera había olvidado todos los problemas que tenia con respecto a Alex y a Terry, dejándose llevar por el momento

Vaya que son el uno para el otro – pensó el Castaño recordando que pasaba lo mismo con Anthony y ella haciendo que él y su hermano no entendiera como siempre por alguna razón compaginaran tan bien

Así siguió la comida entre risas, una que otra anécdota de los tres primos Andrew con Candy, algunos proyectos a futuro, así como también el relato de Alex acerca de que su mayor sueño era recuperar la memoria o si no por lo menos averiguar quién era el en el pasado

Cuando por fin terminaron la comida y era la hora del postre Candy dijo que iría al tocador unos momentos, dejando a ambos jóvenes en la mesa charlando

Ahora que estamos solo Alex, te puedo hacer una pregunta algo indiscreta – dijo Archí quien no se iba a quedar con la duda

Este… claro – dijo Alex quien no estaba tan seguro de de ello

¿Qué tanto la amas? – dijo Archí yendo directo al punto pues sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo

¿QUE? Por qué dices eso – dijo Alex de forma nerviosa, pensando que como era posible que se haya dado cuenta

Alex, ella es una mujer muy especial que donde quiera que vaya inyecta felicidad y esperanza, tiene un carisma difícil de ocultar y de la cual más de uno se ha enamorado, incluyendo muy hermano y mi primo, es por eso que conozco claramente cuando alguien esta perdidamente enamorado de ella y tu amigo eres uno de los más obvios – dijo Archí con seguridad

Está bien Archí te lo voy a decir, tienes razón, desde que la conocí ella robo mi corazón, pero desde que trabajo con Candy y paso casi todo el día a su lado , se ha robado mi vida, es todo para mí- dijo Alex con determinación y seguridad

Y estas consciente de que eres una persona comprometida y ella también- dijo Archí dando en el punto más doloroso

Claro que lo estoy, pero también soy consciente de que mis sentimientos son correspondidos – dijo Alex recordando más de una situación especial con ella

En eso tienes razón, ya que la conozco bien y no te vayas a poner celoso, pero contigo tiene la misma actitud que hace mucho años tenía con mi primo su primer amor, ellos para mí siempre fueron la pareja ideal, uno para el otro, el también la amaba con todo el corazón, capaz de dar su vida por ella o enfrentar cualquier obstáculo, pero por desgracia murió y con el actor si lo ama, pero yo nunca he vuelto a ver esa actitud que tenia con mi primo y hoy que los estaba observando mientras ordenaban la volví a ver – dijo Archí siendo sincero

Yo también sería capaz de dejarlo todo por ella, es mas ya le he plateado esa situación, pero hay veces que no la entiendo prefiere estar con una persona por cariño y por no lastimarla que estar con quien ama – dijo Alex un poco decepcionado y por primera vez desahogándose con alguien

Amigo, déjame decirte que ese siempre ha sido el punto más débil de ella y lo que la ha llevado a sufrir mucho – dijo Archí

Ya lo creo – dijo Alex

En ese momento Candy regreso, los caballeros sonrieron de solo ver su presencia, ordenaron el postre el cual era un delicioso pastel de chocolate

Al terminar la comida Alex se despidió de ellos, ya que aunque quería seguir estando con ellos, sabía que su presencia le podía traer problemas a la rubia, minutos después Archí llegaba con Candy a su departamento y se disponía a hablar con ella, en lo que esperaban que Albert y Terry llegaran pues así era el acuerdo con el primero de ellos

Mientras los tres jóvenes comían Albert y Terry se encontraban en un bar cercano al hogar del actor

Y bien Terry ahora sí, me vas a explicar porque últimamente has tenido tantos problemas con Candy – dijo Albert algo serio yendo directamente al punto

Todo es culpa de la parición de ese maldito doctor. Desde que llego a la vida de Candy, ella ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la misma de antes, además el no se le despega ni un momento, por ejemplo hoy que lo encontré en el departamento la verdad me hirvió la sangre y la verdad no me pude controlar, por su culpa ni siquiera puse atención es que Candy había tenido un accidente – dijo Terry lleno de coraje, pero a la vez sintiéndose culpable de la situación

Sinceramente Terry, no te engañes, tú crees que toda la culpa sea del doctor o que es lo que realmente te tiene molesto – dijo Albert a ver que su amigo se estaba cerrando por no querer ver una realidad que posiblemente lo lastimara

A que te refieres, si te digo que es el doctor el que tiene la culpa de todo – dijo Terry todavía molesto sin comprender

Pero si como dices el doctor es el culpable, porque no te siente bien con Candy he intentas que las cosas con ella funcionen, sin importar la presencia del doctor – dijo Albert yendo por un camino algo difícil para el actor

Pues…por que ella se pone muy difícil, hay días que ya no puedo tratar con ella me desespera su actitud, en la cual siempre defiende su profesión y argumenta que ya no está conmigo porque tiene una obligación moral con su trabajo, pero yo pienso que eso es mas por que quiere estar con él – dijo Terry comenzando a ver el problema sin aceptarlo

Entonces el problema es la actitud de Candy hacia su trabajo – dijo Albert quien ya se había dado cuenta de cuál era en si el problema

Así es, y es que ella siempre ha trabajado y antes no me preocupaba, hasta yo la impulsaba y tenía todo mi apoyo, pero ahora siento que no es el trabajo lo que la ce actuar así, es el medicucho ese y …te soy sincero siento que la estoy perdiendo – dijo Terry pasando de la total ira a la completa tristeza, descubriendo por el mismo que era lo que más le dolía- y Albert si la llego a perder sé que no podría seguir, ya una vez estuve sin ella y no fui feliz se que si otra vez me separo no se que pueda pasar

Y por qué crees que la estés perdiendo o la puedas perder – dijo Albert tratando de que el actor llegara a un punto en específico

No lo sé, segundo yo sigo actuando como siempre, inclusive trato de otra el mayor tiempo posible con ella, por ejemplo ahora hasta regrese antes de mi viaje por estar aquí y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, porque te he de confesar que antes de irme también tuvimos una discusión, porque ella no quiso acompañarme – dijo Terry quien recordaba todo lo sucedido últimamente

Ya veo, pero entonces si tú no eres el que ha cambiado, no es posible que a lo mejor sea ella la que esté cambiando por algún motivo – dijo Albert quien a pesar de que sabia el motivo no traicionaría a su pecosa, pero si haría entrar en razón al actor

Es muy posible, ¿pero que puede ser?, es que hay ocasiones en las que siento que inclusive ya se aburrió o lo nuestro ya es como una monotonía – dijo el algo decepcionado

Y por ejemplo si así fuera que harías – dijo Albert quien ya sabía que iba a hacer

No lo sé, tal vez intentaría reconquistarla, volver a hacer que lo nuestro funcionara, no me importaría tener otra vez que luchar por ella – dijo el actor de forma decidida

Y tú crees que con los reclamos y celos que ha mostrado, puedas logar eso, no crees que si piensas que la estás perdiendo, lo mejor sería volverla a enamorar que ella recordara porque te eligió a ti, en lugar de perder el tiempo averiguando que es lo que ha hecho que ella cambio – dijo Albert ya que a pesar de conocer a la dos personas que se encontraban enamoradas de ella, no le daría privilegio a ninguno y dejaría que cada uno demostrara sus mejores armas , para que el corazón de Candy se fuera con quien realmente daría más que la vida por ella

Tienes razón Albert, pero es que estando con ella, los celos me hacen perder la cabeza y actuar como un tonto – dijo Terry aceptado algunos de sus errores

Y por ejemplo que harías si su cambio de ella fuera porque se ha fijado o enamorado en otra persona – dijo Albert llevando al actor a donde quería

Eso no puede ser, es imposible – dijo Terry entre sorprendido e incapaz de creer eso

Tan seguro estas – dijo Albert levantando la ceja haciendo que su pregunta más bien pareciera confirmación

La verdad no, pero es que o no permitirá que ella re fuera de mi lado, no la puedo perder – dijo Terry completamente convencido de eso

¿Serias capaz de tenerla a tu lado a pesar de todo? – dijo Albert con seguridad

Claro, eso ni dudarlo – dijo Terry con convicción

Serias capaz de hacerle a ella, lo que a ti te hizo Susana – dijo Albert dando un golpe en lo más profundo del corazón a Terry

No claro que no, pero es que… no es lo mismo, yo si amo a Candy – dijo Terry sin poder entender la relación de lo que el sentía por ella, con respecto a lo que Susana le había hecho años atrás

Mira Terry creo que ya es hora de marcharnos, ya es un poco tarde y Archí y Candy nos deben de estar esperando, solo te digo que piense muy bien esta última pregunta – dijo Albert ya que sabía que al actor necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar esto ultimo

Después de pagar la cuenta ambos caballeros salieron del bar y fueron al departamento del actor, donde ya se encontraban Archí y Candy, quienes llevaban ya un rato charlando

Hola Candy – dijo Terry un poco apenado y sin saber cómo hablar con ella luego del incidente de la mañana

Hola Terry- dijo ella fríamente

Bueno yo me retiro- dijo Archí viendo que hacia mal tercio en ese momento

Esta luego Archí – dijo terry-albert está en el auto abajo

Nos vemos Archí, y muchas gracias por la tarde – dijo Candy con una sonrisa – me despides de Albert

Claro Candy, a ver que otro día volvemos a salir, es bueno recordar viejos tiempos – dijo Archí haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo para molestar al actor, ya que esos viejos tiempo siempre tenían que ver con Anthony

Cuando por sin la pareja se quedo sola, ambos se miraban uno al otro, Terry se sentía mal y quería solucionar las cosas con ella, pero su ego no le permitía empezar por disculparse, aunque el consejo de Albert lo tenía muy presente, mientras que ella aun se encontraba molesta, pero a la vez sentía que lo estaba traicionando, ya que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con Archí y Alex, simplemente se olvido completamente de el

Candy, creo que necesitaos hablar – dijo él con voz calmada acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros

Creo que si- dijo ella sin emitir ningún sentimiento

Primero quiero que me perdones por cómo me comporte esta mañana, pero es que tuve celos que fueron lo que me cegaron – dijo el abriendo sus sentimientos hacia ella

Es que Terry no puedes actuar así cada vez que tenga celos, recuerda que yo tengo relación con muchas personas y no voy a dejar de comunicarme con ellas por que a ti no te parece- dijo Candy

Lo sé Candy y tratare de cambiar, pero te soy sincero hay veces que siento que te pierdo y es no lo puedo permitir – dijo el acercándose más a ella

Terry…este no me vas a perder nunca – dijo Candy no muy segura de lo que decía

Pero es que tengo miedo de que alguien más aparezca en tu vida y yo pase a segundo término, que no te das cuenta que eres la mujer de la que cualquiera se puede enamorar- dijo Terry quien por primera vez expresaba sus sentimientos e inseguridades a ella

Pero por qué piensas eso, acaso no recuerdas que pronto nos casaremos y ya no habrá vuelta a tras – dijo Candy, en ese momento fue abrazada por él, pero mientras mantenía ese abrazo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, pues estaba eliminando la oportunidad de felicidad en su vida

Gracias Candy necesitaba oír eso de es labios, te amo y nunca te dejaría otra vez – dijo el actor mientras la abrazaba, pero en ese momento la plática con Albert vino a su mente – y si alguien aparecía en la vida de su pecosa, sería capaz de hacerle a ella, lo que hizo Susana con el – con este comentario abrazo con más fuerza a la rubia pues él no era capaz de hacer eso además el si la amaba, lo sé Susana no se podía llamar amor

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado y si no es así me lo pueden decir

Chicas sé que estoy haciendo sufrir al actor, les pido una disculpa, pero lo recompensare y créanme que ya estoy imaginando el capitulo del fin de esta pareja, ya tengo dos canciones que utilizare para la decisión del actor

Ahora les quiero hacer un pregunta, he comenzado a imaginar muchas cosas que podría yo sacar de esta historia, pero se alargaría más de lo pensado, y resulta que dentro de tres semanas regreso a la universidad y otra vez mis publicaciones serian un poco tardadas, así que**, ¿que prefieren que termine la historia lo antes posible, pero ya no agregaría muchas de las cosas que he pensado podrían hacer esto más interesante o me tienen un poquito de paciencia y la publico como la estoy imaginando?** Piensen lo y me pueden decir de aquí a tres semanas va, ya que ustedes son muy importantes para mi

Ahora si quiero agradecer a: Magnolia A, Adriana (te confieso que no pensaba hacer sufrir a Candy, pero ya me inspirase en ese punto y ahora lo hare), Flor, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 (muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y te confieso que aceptando que Anthony murió siempre creí que Albert era perfecto para Candy) Verito (estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Anthony es perfecto), así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


End file.
